cafe prince
by shizuka kirarin
Summary: Namikaze Naruto atau Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang kaya yang terbilang serba mandiri tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana milik keluarga Akasuna. Kakaknya menyuruhnya untuk rapat dan mengurus cafenya, ia di perkenalkan oleh tunangan cowok yang menyebalkan dan ternyata salah satu pegawai dari café itu. Sialnya dia menjadi tetangganya, Akankah cowok itu menyadari penyamarannya?
1. Menyebalkan!

**Disc** : Karakter by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Sum** : Namikaze Naruto atau Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang kaya kedua setelah Uchiha Corp yang terbilang serba mandiri dan tak ingin dibilang manja tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana milik keluarga Akasuna. Tiba-tiba saja kakaknya menyuruhnya untuk rapat dan mengurus cafenya, saat rapat ia di perkenalkan oleh tunangannya yang ternyata salah satu pegawai dari café kakaknya. Sialnya tunangannya itu adalah cowok menyebalkan yang tidak sengaja menjadi tetangganya di apartemennya. Akankah cowok itu menyadari penyamarannya?

 **Warning :** BoyxBoy, OOC, typo, dll

 **Rate:** T-M (untuk sekarang masih T)

 **Ganre:** Romance

 **Note:** Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari novel karya Ilan* Tan berjudul Winter in Tokyo dan salah satu fanfic yang author sukai hanya saja author sendiri lupa namanya dan tidak menemukan fanfic itu yang tidak berlanjut bahkan hilang? Tapi yang jelas fanfic ini tidak sama dengan karya yang sudah di katakan tadi ini murni dari kepala author (: Fanfic ini menerima komentar dan kritikan yang membangun, tidak menerima flame atau perkataan kasar. Jadi selamat menikmati :D

-happy- **~(^_^)~** -reading-

- **Café Prince** -

 **Vol 1: Menyebalkan!**

 **Naruto's pov**

Haloo perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto usiaku 16 tahun dan aku sedang menduduki masa jenjang perkuliahan di Unversitas Internasional Konoha. Kenapa aku sudah kuliah padahal jelas-jelas umurku masih sangat kecil? Itu karena aku memutuskan mempercepat studyku dan tentu saja saat SMP dan SMA aku selalu lompat kelas, alasannya? Aku bosan mempelajari hal yang sama berulang kali. Oh aku juga seorang aktor dan penyanyi yang terkenal di dunia tapi terkadang aku menjadi model di beberapa majalah, yah aku tidak terlalu memikirkan untuk menjadi terlalu terkenal yang penting aku bisa membayar uang kuliahku dan menghidupi diriku sendiri. Dari kecil aku memang suka hidup mandiri walaupun aku seorang Namikaze yang terkenal kaya ke-2 setelah Uchiha, tidak peduli kakakku Kyuubi mengejekku dengan sebutan aneh dan tidak punya kerjaan, karena menurutku hidup mandiri itu keren. Dari SMP aku sudah membayar uang sekolah sendiri, mengubah margaku menjadi Uzumaki (tapi kupakai saat disekolah agar tidak ada yang tahu aku seorang Namikaze Naruto yang menjadi aktor) dan memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri, untung saja aku mendapat biaya siswa sehingga meringankan bebanku untuk membayar uang sekolah yang terbilang sangat mahal.

Nenekku SenjuNamikaze Tsunade yang merupakan pemilik rumah sakit dan pemilik sekolah Konoha Internasional School (KIS) dan Universitas Internasional Konoha(UIK) tempat dimana Naruto mendapat ilmu dari SD-sekarang, terkadang membantuku membayar uang sekolah ketika aku dalam keadaan krisis uang (bokek) tapi tetap saja ketika aku punya uang aku segera mengembalikannya terkadang tousan dan kaasan yang proktektif padaku menyuruhku untuk pulang dan tidak mengizinkan aku tinggal di apartemen lagi tapi dengan keras kepala aku menolaknya sungguh aku sangat menikmati kehidupanku yang seperti ini dan takkan ku biarkan orang lain mengusik kesenanganku tidak akan pernah!

 **End of Naruto's POV**

Angin bertiup agak kencang malam ini. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto mengibaskan syal kuningnya ke belakang menutupi leher jenjangnya dari angin dingin yang bertiup pelan sementara ia bergegas menyusuri jalan kecil dan sepi yang mengarah ke gedung apartemennya. Ia menggigil karena rasa dingin mulai menembus jaket dan sweter tebalnya membalut tubuh mungilnya sepertinya musim dingin akan segera tiba. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di apartemennya, minum secangkir coklat hangat dan memakan ramen rasanya tidak buruk untuk dicoba.

"Hei"

Naruto melompat kaget dan berputar cepat, matanya terbelalak menatap wanita tua yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Begitu mengenali wanita tua itu sebagai nenek Chiyo, tetangganya yang tinggal di apartemen lantai bawah sekaligus pemilik dari gedung apartemen itu. Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Nenek, kau mengagetkanku~" Naruto mendesah sambil mengelus dadanya yang terkejut. Nenek Chiyo mendecakkan lidahnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau terlalu gampang terkejut Naru"

"Ahh baa-chan~, baa-chan tau sendiri kan Naru selalu merasa was-was kalau berjalan sendirian di jalan sepi" ucap Naruto. "Dan Naru punya alasan yang kuat untuk itu"

"Kenapa Naru, kau di buntuti lagi?" ucap Chiyo sambil berbisik di telinga Naruto. Narutopun mengangguk pelan.

"Ia baa-chan, saat aku keluar dari supermarket aku diuntit seseorang coba kau lihat orang yang di balik pohon itu dari tadi ia mengikuti Naru terus" ucap Naruto berbisik memberikan isyarat pada nenek Chiyo untuk melihat kearah belakang dimana penguntit itu berada, Chiyopun melihat kearah dimana ditunjuk Naruto. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut berwarna biru tua yang bergaya hime style cut yang di biarkan tergerai yang terlihat mengendap-endap melihat Naruto di balik pohon besar.

"Hei kau yang bersembunyi di pohon, sini!" teriak Chiyo lantang membuat Naruto dan gadis itu terkejut.

"Eh nek, kenapa kau manggil dia!" protes Naruto, Narutopun melihat gadis itu yang terlihat salah tingkah dan ia berjalan pelan menuju kearah Naruto dan nenek Chiyo berdiri.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti Naruto? Apa Naru-chan punya salah denganmu?" tanya Chiyo ketika gadis itu telah sampai dihadapan kami.

"Ma-maaf se-sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak mengenal kalian" ucap gadis itu pelan terlihat seperti salah tingkah.

"Lalu?" ucap Chiyo mengerutkan alisnya bingung tapi setelah sekian lama mereka menunggu jawaban gadis itu hanya terdiam membisu dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto menatap gadis didepannya yang terdiam sunyi, seketika angina berhembus pelan melalu lehernya. Naruto menggigil dan mengusap pelan lehernya. "Ayo nek kita pulang saja, Naru sudah sangat kedinginan" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus belakang lehernya yang masih terasa dingin.

"Tapi gadis ini gimana?" tanya Chiyo sambil menunjuk gadis yang tidak kami ketahui namanya. Naruto melirik kearah gadis itu. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya yang menciptakan kabut tipis disekitar mulutnya dikarenakan dinginnya suhu udara saat ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto pada gadis itu, terlihat gadis itu menggeleng pelan bertanda ia baik-baik saja. "Kau bisa pulang sendirikan?" tanya Naruto lagi dan dijawab anggukan pelan dari gadis yang masih menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, cepatlah pulang disini sangat dingin kau bisa sakit jika terlalu lama berada diluar dalam suhu seperti ini" ucap Naruto terakhir kali pada gadis itu. "Ayo nek kita pulang"

"Lalu bagaimana gadis itu?" ucap Chiyo memandang gadis itu sedikit kawatir.

"Dia baik-baik saja lagipula dia bisa pulang sendiri kan.." ucap Naruto sambil beranjak bersiap pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

"A-ano! Apakah kau Namikaze Naruto yang penyanyi itu?" ucap gadis itu menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto membalikan tubuhnya menghadap gadis itu yang menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan penuh harap dan tampak bling-bling di mata Naruto. Naruto tertawa membuat gadis itu bingung.

"Sudah ribuan kali aku mendengar kalimat itu, tapi sepertinya kau salah orang nak" ucap Chiyo ikut tersenyum ketika tahu maksud dari gadis itu.

"Mungkin kau tak akan mengenalku jika aku tak memperkenalkan diriku sendiri. Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto bukan Namikaze Naruto" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Eeh Uzumaki Naruto?!" ucap gadis itu kaget, Naruto mengangguk. "Ta-tapi wa-wajahmu sangat mirip dengannya"

"Yah mungkin ibuku sangat ngefans dengan penyanyi itu dan kebetulan juga wajahku mirip dengannya makanya aku diberi nama Naruto" ucap Naruto.

"Hahaha sayang sekali ya tak sesuai harapanmu nona tapi pemuda ini memang bukan Namikaze Naruto lagipula tidak mungkinkan seorang Namikaze Naruto tinggal di daerah sini hahaha" ucap Chiyo tertawa sambil menepuk punggung Naruto.

"Oh ah berarti aku salah orang. Maaf aku tidak bermaksud menakuti kalian kupikir kau Namikaze Naruto karena penasaran aku tanpa sadar jadi mengikutimu" ucap gadis itu sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. "Perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata"

"Wah sepertinya kau salah satu fans Naruto ya~" ucap Chiyo setelah memperkenalkan dirinya ke gadis itu. Hinata gadis itu mengangguk semangat bertanda ia memang salah satu fansnya Namikaze Naruto. "Hahaha nenek juga pertama kali melihat anak ini terkejut karena baru pertama kali ada orang terkenal yang menyewa kamar apartemen, tapi ternyata dia anak yang mirip saja hahahaha. Naruto yang ini memang membuat orang salah sangka" ucap Chiyo tertawa keras, Naruto hanya bisa tertawa garing.

"Jadi nenek punya apartermen?" tanya gadis bernama Hinata itu.

"Iya, kau mau mampir? Jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari sini" tanya nenek Chiyo menawarkan.

"Maaf nek sebentar lagi saya harus kursus piano, jadi saya tak bisa mampir" ucap Hinata menolak halus tawaran Chiyo.

"Oh begitu tapi jika kau punya waktu atau sekedar lewat jalan sini mampirlah ke apartemen nenek" ucap Chiyo, Hinatapun mengangguk mengerti dan berpamitan pada Naruto dan nenek Chiyo terakhir kali sebelum pergi ke tempat kursusnya. "Sayang sekali Naruto kenapa kau melewatkan gadis cantik itu sih?"

"Uuh sudahlah nek jangan coba menjodoh-jodohkanku dengan dia, Narukan baru kenal dia" ucap Naruto santai.

"Tapi tetap saja kau melewatkan kesempatanmu untuk menggaetnya" ucap Chiyo.

"Aah nenek Naru belum pengen pacaran, sudalah kita pulang saja Naru sudah beku nih"

"Iya-iya. Ngomong-ngomong kau habis dari mana Naru? Bawaanmu cukup banyak"

"Naru habis belanja mingguan, nenek sendiri habis dari mana? Hari ini nenek pulang terlambat"

Chiyo mengangguk "Ya, tadi nenek membeli bubur untuk makan malam nanti"

"Kenapa tak telpon Naru atau menyuruh Tenten saja untuk beli bubur? Terlalu bahaya berkeliaran malam-malam begini nek" ucap Naruto.

"Hahaha sekali-sekali nenek juga ingin berjalan-jalan seperti ini lagipula kasian jika aku menyuruh Tenten untuk berbelanja keluar hanya demi dua mangkuk bubur, dia kan sedang sibuk belajar untuk ujian nanti sedangkan kamu sibuk kuliah dan bekerja pasti lelah sekali kan. Mana mungkin aku tega menyuruh kalian"

"Haah~ tapikan Naru bisa membelikan nenek sehabis pulang bekerja"

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan lagi"

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tiba di depan gedung apartemen mereka. Sebenarnya bangunan yang disebut-sebut sebagai gedung apartemen itu tidak benar-benar mirip gedung apartemen dalam bayangan kebanyakan orang. Gedung itu hanya bangunan sederhana tingkat tiga berukuran kecil. Setiap lantainya memiliki dua apartemen yang saling berhadapan. Tidak ada lift, hanya ada tangga yang tidak terlalu lebar.

Di lantai dasar, apartemen 101 ditempati oleh nenek Chiyo dan suaminya yang merupakan pemilik apartemen sekaligus penanggung jawab gedung. Apartemen di seberangnya, nomor 102 ditempati oleh seorang gadis tomboy dan anak kecil sebatang karang yang bernama Tenten berumur 14 tahun adalah siswi dari Konoha Junior High School yang mengatakan akan tinggal menetap disana sebelum Naruto tinggal disana memang sudah ada Tenten yang tinggal duluan. Dan adiknya Konohamaru yang berumur 4 tahun baru saja sekolah di Konoha playgroup.

Naruto sendiri menempati apartemen 202 di lantai dua. Apartemen 201 saat ini kosong, memang sudah dibiarkan kosong sih kata nenek Chiyo kamar itu khusus untuk cucu satu-satunya jika ia berkunjung kesini, Naruto tak pernah melihatnya karena cucunya itu tinggal di rumah utama dan ketika Naruto bertanya kenapa nenek Chiyo tidak tinggal disana karena dia dan suaminya ingin mencari suasana baru bosan dirumahnya yang sepi diakibatkan cucunya yang sangat sibuk mengurus bisnis keluarga sedangkan anak nenek Chiyo dan mantunya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan selebihnya Naruto tidak berani menanyakan karena itu urusan pribadi.

Walaupun gedung itu sudah cukup lama dibangun, kondisi apartemen ini sama sekali tak buruk. Ruangannya cukup luas kalau dibandingkan dengan apartemen lain pada umumnya, fasilitas yang memadai, dan biaya sewa yang relatif murah tidak mungkin menemukan apartemen seperti ini di pusat kota Tokyo. Setiap apartemen memiliki susunan yang sama, ada dapur, ruang duduk yang mengarah ke balkon sempit yang berfungsi sebagai tempat menjemur pakaian, satu bilik kecil khusus untuk kloset, satu kamar mandi kecil dengan bak mandi yang dilengkapi mesin pemanas air, sebenarnya ada dua kamar tidur di apartemen ini tapi satu kamar tidur di apartemen Naruto disulap menjadi ruang untuk bekerja atau belajar, dan satu kamar tidur yang sedikit luas itu dipakai untuk Naruto tidur. Oh dan jangan lupakan di ruangan selain kamar mandi dan kloset terdapat alat pemanas ruangan dan AC. Apartemen 101 dan 201 memiliki balkon yang menghadap ke utara, sedangkan balkon 102 dan 202 menghadap ke selatan. Sedangkan lantai tiga tempat terbuka dimana ada banyak tanaman hias dan tempat ini digunakan untuk bersantai atau mengadakan acara kecil sesama penghuni apartemen seperti halnya memanggang. Naruto sungguh beruntung mendapatkan apartemen yang menurutnya bagus dan sangat murah, selain itu semua penghuni apartemen disana adalah orang-orang menyenangkan dan Naruto sudah menganggap mereka seperti keluarganya sendiri.

Ketika mereka tiba didepan pintu apartemen 101 nenek Chiyo berbalik menghadap Naruto. "Oh ya, nenek lupa memberitahumu. Tenten tadi berpesan jika kau sudah datang, kau disuruh ke kamarnya untuk mengajari soal yang belum ia mengerti"

"Ah baiklah nanti sehabis Naru ganti baju Naru akan segera ke kamar Tenten"

Nenek Chiyo mengeluarkan kunci pintu di saku jaketnya dan tersenyum kearah Naruto. "Baiklah nenek masuk dulu kasian kakek pasti sudah menunggu buburnya. Selamat malam, Naruto"

"Selamat malam" Naruto melambaikan tangan dan bergegas menaiki tangga sambil menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin walaupun ia sudah memakai sarung tangan. Iapun membuka pintu apartemennya dan menyalakan lampu, memasukan belanjaannya di kulkas kecil yang ia beli dari gajinya sendiri dan bersiap-siap untuk mandi tak menyadari androidnya bergetar terus menerus di dalam laci meja belajarnya.

- **~(^_^)~** -

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan hanya berbalut boxer dan handuk yang menutupi sebagian rambutnya yang basah.

"Haah laparnya, sebaiknya aku menyeduh ramen saja" ucap Naruto yang cepat-cepat memakai bajunya sambil menunggu ramennya matang, setelah selesai iapun segera menyeruput ramennya dengan lahap di temani dengan segelas lemon tea kemasan yang ia beli di supermarket kecil dekat apartemennya. "Sepertinya aku lupa sesuatu? Oh iya aku harus mengajari Tenten pasti ia sudah lama menunggu, aku harus cepat" Naruto menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan cepat dan bersiap untuk ke kamar Tenten, iapun mengunci kamarnya dan turun menuju kamar 102 diketuknya pintu apartemen itu tapi tak ada sahutan yang biasa di dengar Naruto.

"Tenten-chan, kau di dalam?" tanya Naruto memanggil Tenten dan mengetuk pintunya lagi.

 **Kriieett~** pintu itu berbunyi disaat pintu itu dibuka dari dalam.

"Nii-chan!~" tampaklah seorang anak kecil yang mengenakan baju tidur yang sedikit kebesaran sedang memeluk kakinya.

"Konohamaru?" Naruto menggendong Konohamaru. "Kamu sendirian? Nee-chanmu mana?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus punggung Konohamaru yang bersender di bahunya. Sepertinya Konohamaru sudah mengantuk tentu saja ini sudah jam 9 malam dan sebentar lagi waktu tidur anak ini.

"Tenten-neechan di kamal lagi belajal" ucap Konohamaru dengan cadelnya. Paham dengan ucapan Konohamaru, Naruto menutup pintu kamar apartemen Tenten dan berjalan menghampiri kamarnya.

"Tenten? Kau disini?" tanya Naruto sambil melengokkan kepalanya kedalam kamar Tenten yang gelap dan terkesan muram hanya ada satu cahaya yang menyala di meja belajar dan sesosok gadis yang Naruto kenal sedang merebahkan kepalanya di meja belajar. Terlihat sosok itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto yang berada di pintu masuk kamarnya.

"Eh? Naruto-niichan sudah datang? Apa kabar~?" ucap Tenten parau dengan wajah lusuh dan lingkar hitam di bawah kelopak matanya membuat Naruto mengeluarkan keringat besar di belakang kepalanya.

"Ano kau baik-baik saja Tenten?"

"Hehehe aku baik~~~" ucap Tenten dengan senyum aneh yang bertenger di wajahnya yang lusuh membuat Naruto bersweet drop.

'Sepertinya tidak hahahaha~' inner Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian….

"Kau sudah mengerti Tenten?" tanya Naruto yang sudah memberi penjelasan pada soal yang belum Tenten mengerti.

"Um! Sudah! Makasih nii-chan!" ucap Tenten semangat dengan wajah berseri ia mengerjakan soalnya lagi sementara Naruto menidurkan Konohamaru. Di pangkunya kepala Konohamaru di belahan siku tangan kiri Naruto sambil menepuk pelan pantat Konohamaru sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang botol bayi yang berisi susu yang tentu saja diminum perlahan oleh Konohamaru dengan mata sedikit terpejam mulai tertidur. Naruto tersenyum memandang Tenten yang semangat mengerjakan soal-soal yang Naruto yakini soal itu kemungkinan akan keluar. Melihat wajah semangat Tenten ia jadi teringat cerita nenek Chiyo tentang mereka.

Mereka sebelumnya tinggal di panti asuhan akibat orangtuanya mengalami kecelakaan tapi karena ia tak sanggup tinggal disana dikarenakan ia dan adiknya selalu jadi bahan bully, Tenten yang tak tega melihat adiknya selalu menangis memutuskan untuk pergi diam-diam dari panti asuhan itu dan tidak sengaja menemukan apartemen ini. Nenek Chiyo yang tak tega secara tak langsung mengadopsi mereka dan merawat mereka seperti halnya cucu sendiri. Tenten sangat berterimakasih dan berjanji akan bekerja keras menjadi orang sukses guna untuk mengembalikan kebaikan nenek Chiyo dan diam-diam Tenten bekerja part time dan mengumpulkan uangnya sedikit demi sedikit 'Aku tidak mungkin merepotkan nenek Chiyo hanya untuk membayarkanku makanan, sudah diijinkan tinggal disini dan dibayarkan uang sekolah saja sangat beruntung' ucap Tenten waktu itu yang membuat Naruto terharu dan meminta nenek Chiyo agar ia ikut bertanggung jawab mengurus mereka sehingga saat ini Narutolah yang sebenarnya membayar uang sekolah dan keperluan Tenten dan Konohamaru sehari-hari tapi Naruto tak mengijinkan nenek Chiyo mengatakannya.

"Tenten jika kau bisa mendapat juara satu di kelasmu, nii-san akan memberikanmu hadiah" ucap Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan mengendong Konohamaru untuk dibawa ke kamarnya.

"Eh? Memang nii-chan mau kasi apa?" tanya Tenten menatap wajah Naruto, Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Terserahmu, apapun yang kamu inginkan asalkan tidak berlebihan" ucap Naruto.

"Eh? Serius?!" tanya Tenten kaget, Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kalau gitu aku pengen ke taman bermain bersama nii-chan!" ucap Tenten dengan semangat. Naruto terlihat berpikir sedangkan Tenten harap-harap cemas dengan permintaannya pasalnya Naruto merupakan orang yang terbilnang paling sibuk di apartemen ini bisa melihat Naruto pulang cepat dan mengajarinya seperti ini saja merupakan suatu yang jarang terjadi apalagi jika ia meminta Naruto menemaninya seharian untuk bermain.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus bekerja keras ok?"

"Yosh! Aku akan semangat belajar agar Naru-nii bisa jalan-jalan sama aku!" ucap Tenten senang.

Naruto tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Tenten lembut. "Baguslah nii-san senang dengan semangatmu. Jangan lupa istirahat dan makan yang cukup, nii-san tidak ingin melihatmu sakit akibat terlalu lelah belajar. Sudah ya niisan mau menidurkan adikmu di kamarnya dan setelah itu nii-san akan balik ke kamar. Jika ingin menanyakan soal lagi datang saja ke kamar nii" ucap Naruto terakhir kali dan beranjak ke kamar Konohamaru. Naruto menidurkan Konohamaru di futonnya dan mengecup dahinya. "Oyasumi Maru-chan" ucap Naruto beranjak meninggalkan apartemen Tenten dan menuju kelantai dua dimana apartemennya berada.

"Huaaheemm ngantuknya~ Eh kenapa Hpku tidak ada?" ucap Naruto baru tersadar hpnya tidak ada tasnya. Naruto menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Oh iya aku lupa tadi aku kelupaan bawa Hp hehehe baka" Naruto mengganti bajunya dengan piyama tidur yang terlihat imut jika ia memakainya walaupun ia seorang cowok tapi kata imut tidak bisa jauh-jauh darinya.

Naruto mengambil Hpnya di laci dan melihat banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari kakaknya Kurama atau biasa dipanggil Kyuubi. "Sugoi, kenapa banyak sekali panggilan tak terjawabnya? Ada apa ya?" karena penasaran Naruto menelpon balik kakaknya itu. Beberapa menit ia tunggu akhirnya kakaknya itu menjawab telponnya.

" **Hallo siapa ini?** " tanya kakaknya dari sebrang.

"Kakak ada apa?"

Seakan-akan tahu siapa yang menelponnya Kyuubi berteriak nyaring. " **BAKAAAA GAKII! Kenapa kau tak menjawab telponku HAH?!** " 

Naruto menjauhkan handphonenya dan mengorek telinganya yang berdengung. "Iya maafkan aku dari tadi pagi HP ku sudah tertinggal di laci meja jadi aku tak tahu kalau kau menelpon. Ada apa sih nii-san?"

" **Kau ini kau tahu aku bingung bagaimana cara menghubungimu tahu! Si paman lumba-lumba itu tidak membiarkan aku menganggu syutingmu walaupun cuman sebentar! Grrr aku benar-benar kesal! Kushina sudah marah-marah dan mengancamku jika aku tak menghubungimu aku tak diijinkan makan apel lagi! Dengarkan aku! Besok aku, Minato, Kushina, dan keriput akan ke London untuk mengurus hotel yang baru selesai dibangun dan kau disuruh Minato untuk mengurus rapat besok pagi dengan Uchiha corp, aku akan menutup telponnya sekarang untuk mengirim presentasi besok fia email pelajarilah! Tut! Tut! Tut!** " belum sempat Naruto memprotes perkataan kakaknya Kyuubi sudah menutup telponnya, ia akan menelpon kembali kakaknya itu untuk menolaknya tapi terhenti akibat adanya pesan masuk di Hpnya.

 **From: Kitsune**

 **To: Chibi Naru**

 **Aku sudah mengirim makalah presentasi, pelajarilah! Rapat akan dimulai jam 10.00 am. Kau tidak bisa menolaknya Naru karena ini suruhan Kushina, kau pasti tahu akibatnya jika kau menolaknya.**

 **Aku juga punya permintaan untukmu Naru! Aku tidak bisa menjaga cafeku jika aku di London, jadi aku punya permintaan agar kau menjaga cafeku, kau tidak perlu bekerja disana kau hanya perlu memeriksa untung dan rugi di café tiap dua kali seminggu ingat presentase cafeku harus bagus dan meningkat karena dikamusku tidak ada nilai presentase turun apalagi membuat cafeku hancur!**

 **Note: jika kau tak memenuhi permintaan kakakmu ini, aku akan memberitahu Minato dan Kushina dimana kau tinggal sekarang dan akan kusuruh mereka untuk membawamu pulang. Jadi kau jangan main-main denganku Naru-chan~ awas jika kau mengadu pada Kushina, Tsunade, Minato, dan Jiraya jika aku punya café sendiri! Cukup hanya kau, aku, orang sawah, keriput dan pegawaiku sendiri yang tahu. Besok kau sudah harus mengecek cafeku, aku tak menerima penolakan darimu!**

Setelah membaca pesan dari Kyuubi rasanya Naruto ingin meledak, bagaimana tidak baru saja ia ingin istirahat tapi malam ini ia harus mempelajari makalah untuk presentasi besok! Belum lagi besok jadwal syuting, konser dan pemotretan sangat padat. Ia baru saja akan mematikan HPnya saking kesalnya namun HPnya kembali berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk lagi.

 **From: Kitsune**

 **To: Chibi Naru**

 **Ganbatte ya adikku~ oyasumi~ :* :p :D HAHAHAHA!**

Dan seketika itu Naruto mematikan HPnya dan melepas batrai Hp dan bersiap membuka laptopnya untuk mempelajari presentasi besok. Naruto bertaruh kakaknya itu saat ini pasti sedang tertawa senang melihat penderitaannya sekarang. Ck! Benar-benar menyebalkan! Merusak hari-hari damainya saja!

"Aaaarrrrgggkkkk! Kyuubi breenggseeeekkkk! Menyebalkan!" teriak Naruto menggemparkan setiap penghuni gedung apartemen itu.

"Naruto-kun kau kenapa?!" Teriak nenek chiyo dari balkon kamarnya yang berada di lantai dasar.

"Uuuuweeee! Naruto-nii hikks!" Konohamaru terbangun kaget mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"Nii-chan! kau baik-baik saja!?" teriak Tenten yang juga mendengar teriakan Naruto sambil menenangkan Konohamaru yang menangis karena kaget akibat dari teriakan Naruto yang terdengar marah dan ini pertama kalinya di dengar oleh Konohamaru.

 **TBC**

Haloha Mina ini fic kedua Rin, gimana bagus tidak? Akhirnya Rin membuat ff SasuNaru dan ini adalah fanfic BoyxBoy, jadi bagi yang tidak suka dianjurkan untuk meninggalkan ff ini (:

Terimakasih sebelumnya pada review yang sebelumnya yang menyarankan judul fanfic ini, Rin putuskan akan tetap memakai judul " **Café Prince** " dimana café ini penuh dengan kisah drama romansa dari para pangeran kaya sebagai hostnya dan bos (master) aka Kyuubi yang galak namun tanpa nya Naruto tak kan bertemu dengan tunangannya khukhukhu (author ketawa nista membayangkan kejadian selanjutnya).

Terimakasih juga bagi para review yang memberikan ide dari nama café yang dikelola Kyuubi, semoga kalian menyukainya :D dan selamat serta terimakasih telah menikmati fanfic ini.

Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya pada para pembaca, favorit, memfollow, serta me-review fanfic ini dengan meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan saran, ide, dan dukungan pada Rin untuk membuat fanfic ini, walau jadwal update sangat terlalu telat dan tidak menentu, kalian tetap sabar menunggu dan tetap mendukung Rin. Rin benar-benar sangat berterima kasih (nangis terharu (TT_TT ).

Jangan lupakan Rin ya… walau update selalu telat….

Salam kecup Rin, bye~ :D


	2. Who You?

**Disc** : Karakter by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Sum** : Namikaze Naruto atau Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang kaya kedua setelah Uchiha Corp yang terbilang serba mandiri dan tak ingin dibilang manja tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana milik keluarga Akasuna. Tiba-tiba saja kakaknya menyuruhnya untuk rapat dan mengurus cafenya, saat rapat ia di perkenalkan oleh tunangannya yang ternyata salah satu pegawai dari café kakaknya. Sialnya tunangannya itu adalah cowok menyebalkan yang tidak sengaja menjadi tetangganya di apartemennya. Akankah cowok itu menyadari penyamarannya?

 **Warning :** BoyxBoy, OOC, typo, dll

 **Rate:** T-M (untuk sekarang masih T)

 **Ganre:** Romance

 **Note:** Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari novel karya Ilan* Tan berjudul Winter in Tokyo dan salah satu fanfic yang author sukai hanya saja author sendiri lupa namanya dan tidak menemukan fanfic itu yang tidak berlanjut bahkan hilang? Tapi yang jelas fanfic ini tidak sama dengan karya yang sudah di katakan tadi ini murni dari kepala author (: Fanfic ini menerima komentar dan kritikan yang membangun, Selamat menikmati :D

-happy- **~(^_^)~** -reading-

- **Café Prince** -

 **Vol 2: Who You?**

"Outoto kau sudah mendapat apartemen?"

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian dari kameranya lalu memandang pria berusia tiga puluhan dan berpenampilan rapi yang duduk di bangku di hadapannya. Ia menggeleng.

Uchiha Itachi mendesah memandang adiknya yang kelihatan terlalu santai dan terkesan tidak ambil pusing. Sasuke sudah menjadi salah satu fotografer yang cukup terkenal oleh karena itu ia selalu langganan pulang pergi ke luar negri untuk panggilan pekerjaan atau sekedar mencari inspirasi bahkan ia baru tiba dari New York kemarin malam. Dan sekarang ia berniat untuk mencari apartemen, bukannya dia tidak ingin tinggal di rumahnya hanya saja entah kenapa ia ingin mencari suasana baru, bosan dengan rumahnya yang terlalu besar dan terbilang sangat sepi diakibatkan sibuknya sang pemilik rumah walaupun terdapat banyak pelayan di sana. Lagipula rumahnya itu terletak jauh dari kampus dan galeri foto miliknya.

"Baiklah aku akan bantu kau carikan apartemen pribadi tentu saja dengan kualitas yang terbaik"

"Hn" Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Aku ingin apertemen sederhana yang lumanyan dekat dengan pinggiran kota" Itachi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mencari suasana baru mungkin" ucapnya sebelum meneguk kopi pahit yang telah dipesannya di restoran sederhana yang terletak dengan Harajuku. Itachi mengangguk mengerti. Tak lama setelah itu terdengarlah dering pesan dari ponsel milik Itachi. Itachi membalas pesan itu dengan cepat dan kembali memandang adiknya.

"Maaf outoto, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, Kyuubi sudah menungguku di bandara" ucap Itachi dan beranjak pergi dari bangku yang didudukinya tadi. Tapi tak beberapa lama Itachi kembali lagi dan berdiri dihadapan Sasuke. "Oh iya ku rasa Sasori punya satu apartemen, kau bisa menghubunginya jika berminat" ucapnya terakhir kali.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah itachi yang terlihat buru-buru dan hampir menabrak pelayan disana, dengan sikap Itachi seperti itu sepertinya Kyuubi sudah marah karena menunggu Itachi terlalu lama. Tak mau ambil pusing dengan tingkah Itachi, Sasuke mengangkat kameranya dan memandang sekelilingnya dari balik lensa, berusaha mencari objek yang cukup menarik untuk dipotret. Harajuku benar-benar mengesankan, penuh warna dan inovatif. Sumber inspirasi.

Sebaliknya, Itachi Uchiha tidak terlalu suka dengan Harajuku. Tentu saja karena kawasan itu adalah kawasan yang dikuasai para remaja. Sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat hanyalah para remaja yang berdandan seronok. Itachi termasuk aliran konservatif. Ia lebih suka penampilan yang bersih dan rapi tapi terkadang Sasuke bingung dengan kakaknya yang memilih Kyuubi yang terkesan urakan untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Sasuke bahkan teringat dengan wajah Itachi yang berkerut memandang tak suka, ketika ia melihat remaja laki-laki yang rambutnya dicukur habis dan hanya menyisakan tiga garis tipis ditengah-tengah kepalanya, pakaiannya yang sobek disana-sini yang katanya adalah gaya masa kini, dan bukan hanya telinganya yang ditindik tapi alis dan hidungnya juga. Mengingat Itachi dengan tampang tidak suka seperti itu membuat Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah membayar pesanan miliknya dan kakaknya lalu keluar dari restoran itu meninggalkan pelayan dan pelanggan yang menatapnya terpesona.

Sasuke menyusuri Omotesando dengan tenang sambil mencari inspirasi, sesekali membidik dan memotret objek-objek yang dianggapnya menarik. Disisi lain seorang laki-laki berambut blonde sedang asik menelpon dan terus berjalan tanpa melihat sekelilingnya karena terlalu fokus dengan handponenya. Mereka terus berjalan pelan dengan fokus mata yang berbeda-beda tanpa melihat kearah depan dan tabrakan pun tak bisa dihindari. Laki-laki blonde yang notabenenya lebih pendek dari Sasuke tentu saja terjatuh dan handphonenya yang ikut jatuh berceceran. Sasuke yang sadar telah menabrak seseorang pun membantu seseorang yang ia kira gadis itu untuk memungut handphone yang isi nya tersebar di tanah. Tanpa sadar tangan mereka bersentuhan dan saat itu juga onyx dan shapier pun bertemu dengan pandangan yang cukup dekat. Sasuke yang melihat mata shapier yang terlihat bulat dengan bulu mata yang lentik itu mau tak mau terpesona begitu juga dengan orang itu, ia menatap kagum mata onyx yang terlihat tajam dan tegas itu bahkan wajahnya sedikit merona ketika ia merasa wajahnya dan wajah laki-laki dihadapannya begitu dekat bahkan karena saking dekatnya jika disenggol sedikit bisa dipastikan jika ia akan berciuman dengan pria itu. Tersadar jika mereka saling menatap cukup lama, pemuda yang dianggap gadis itupun memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu" ucap orang itu sambil beranjak dari jongkoknya setelah ceceran dari handponenya sudah terkumpul. Iapun membukuk dihadapan Sasuke yang masih berjongkok. Sasuke menatap wajah orang itu dari bawah, 'cantik' pikirnya. Merasa tak ada tanggapan dari orang dihadapannya pemuda blonde itupun mengeluarkan suaranya lagi "Maaf"

Sasuke berdiri dari jongkoknya dan menjawab laki-laki yang dianggapnya gadis itu dengan gumaman khasnya. Sasuke mendengus geli ketika ia melihat blonde dihadapannya menyerngit bingung. Baru saja Sasuke akan mengulang perkataannya namun terhenti akibat suara panggilan yang berasal dari belakangnya dan berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan sang blonde ini.

"Naruto!"

"Ah! Paman!"

"Kau dari mana saja dari tadi aku sudah menunggumu"

"Maaf paman tadi banyak sekali yang harus aku kerjakan" Sasuke memandang interaksi antara dua orang didepannya terlihat sang blonde yang sudah ia ketahui namanya itu sedang menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan grogi.

Kakashi mendesah lelah. "Sudahlah kita harus cepat"

"Tunggu dulu paman aku mau berbicara dengan orang ini dulu" ucap Naruto, Kakashi yang tidak melihat orang yang di ajak bicara dengan Naruto hanya bisa mengiyakan.

"Yayaya cepatlah. Paman akan menunggumu di mobil" ucap Kakashi terakhir kali dan pergi menuju mobil tanpa melihat orang yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Merasa pamannya sudah cukup jauh darinya Narutopun menoleh kearah orang yang di tabraknya tadi. Merasa diperhatikan Sasuke pun ikut menatap kearahnya.

Naruto membungkuk kembali. "Sebelumnya maaf telah menabrakmu dan maaf aku sedang terburu-buru jadi aku harus pergi sekarang sekali lagi maafkan aku" ucapnya terakhir kali dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap kepergian orang itu. Dilihatnya orang bernama Naruto itu tertawa gugup pada pria yang dipanggil paman oleh sang blonde itu didepan mobil yang berjarak cukup jauh dari Sasuke. Karena tak mau meninggalkan momen senyum sang blonde ia pun membidikan kameranya dan memfotonya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis puas ketika melihat hasil jepretannya. "Benar-benar cantik". Sasuke memandang Naruto lagi, kali ini Naruto terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa kertas yang di sondorkan Kakashi. Sasuke tidak tahu berapa lama ia memandangi Naruto, tapi ia yakin tidak lama walaupun rasanya cukup lama. "Siapa kamu?" gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri sambil melamun, Ia baru tersadar ketika ia mendengar dering telpon. Sasuke mengangkat dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Moshi moshi (halo)" Sasuke diam sebentar untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh orang yang ada di sebrang telpon."Hn, aku mengerti, aku akan segera kesana" ucapnya, menutup telponnya, dan beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri meninggalkan sang blonde.

- **~(^_^)~** -

"Haaah~" Naruto mendesah lelah ketika ia telah menyelesaikan berkas yang disodorkan Kakashi sebelum ia memasuki mobil tadi. Kakashi yang sibuk memperhatikan jalan melihat sekilas kearah Naruto yang duduk bersender di kursi penumpang bagian tengah. Tampak Naruto memejamkan matanya guna untuk mengistarahatkan matanya, kancing bajunya yang sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya sehingga membuat Kakashi menegukkan ludahnya.

"Eghhm" Kakashi berdeham untuk membunyarkan lamunan nistanya terhadap anak majikannya. Naruto yang mendengarnya membuka matanya dan mengusapkan matanya.

"Ada apa paman?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa tenggorokanku hanya gatal tadi" ucap Kakashi berbohong.

"Oh~" Naruto menggangguk mengerti, terdiam sebentar ia jadi teringat akan pesan dari kakaknya semalam. Iapun menengok kearah Kakashi yang masih sibuk memperhatikan jalanan dan mengendarai mobilnya. "Kata Kyuubi aku akan rapat dengan Uchiha corp tapi dengan siapa paman? Itachi-nii kan pergi sama aniki?" tanya Naruto bingung memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi. "apa aku akan rapat dengan Karin?" Karin adalah saudari jauhnya dan sekaligus sekertaris dari direktur Uchiha corp.

"Tidak, kau akan rapat dengan tuan Fugaku"

"Eh?! Tousan Fugaku? Benarkah? Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya. Aku jadi tak sabar dengan rapat nanti" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ingat Naru ini rapat dan bukan acara reuni atau sejenisnya" ucap Kakashi memperingatkan.

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya sekilas. "Ia aku tahu" ucapnya dan tersenyum lebar setelahnya.

Kakashi menghentikan mobilnya ketika tujuan perjalanan ke pusat Namikaze corp sudah sampai. Kakashi dan Naruto turun dari mobilnya dan di sambut dengan petugas keamanan. Kakashi menyerahkan kunci mobil kepada pegawai tersebut untuk diparkirkan dan merekapun memasuki gedung. Pegawai yang melihat mereka membungkuk hormat memberikan salam, sedangkan Naruto yang diberi sapaan pun membalas dengan tersenyum lembut pada mereka semua sehingga membuat para pegawai disana terpesona. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan aktor yang dicintai semua orang karena manis dan sikapnya yang ramah, sopan dan baik hati.

"Shion apa Uchiha-sama sudah datang?" tanya Kakashi pada salah satu pegawai disana.

"Kakashi-san, Uchiha-sama sudah menunggu dari tadi" ucap Shion, ia pun melihat kearah sosok yang dibelakang Kakashi dan sempat terkejut ketika ia melihat anak dari pemilik perusahaan ini. "Selamat datang Naruto-sama, maaf saya baru melihat anda" ucap Shion dan membungkuk hormat pada Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa Shion-neesan. panggil aku Naruto saja, aku kan lebih muda dari Shion-nee" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan giginya.

"Aa-ah iya Naruto-san sudah lama tidak melihat anda" ucap Shion terbata tidak biasa memanggil salah satu bosnya tanpa embel-embel.

"Naruto sapa-sapanya lanjutkan nanti saja kau sudah sangat terlambat" ucap Kakashi yang merupakan salah satu sekretaris kepercayaan Namikaze Minato.

"Haik! Haik! Maaf Shion-san kita lanjutkan obrolannya nanti saja aku sudah sangat terlambat" ucap Naruto dan berlalu pergi mengikuti Kakashi.

Kakashi membuka pintu ruangan yang dipakai untuk rapat kali ini.

"Maaf anda sudah menunggu kami" ucap Kakashi ketika memasuki ruangan dan menjabat tangan direktur utama dari Uchiha corp Fugaku Uchiha dan seketarisnya Karin. Fugaku pun membalas jabatan tangan Kakashi begitupula dengan Karin.

"Hn, Naruto mana?" tanyanya pada Kakashi. Fugaku memang sudah tahu jika ia akan rapat bersama anak dari sahabatnya itu karena memang sahabatnya sendiri lah yang mengatakannya.

"Paman!" Naruto berlari tergesa kearah Fugaku dan memeluk paman yang sudah ia anggap ayah keduanya itu dengan tiba-tiba.

Fugaku membalas pelukan Naruto dan mengelus kepala Naruto lembut. "Dari mana saja kau kenapa lama sekali? Dan sudah berapa kali ku katakan untuk memanggil tousan" ucap Fugaku lembut.

Naruto nyengir dan melepas pelukannya. "Hehehe iya tousan, maaf tadi Naru habis selesai syuting dan tadi Naru ke toilet sebentar makanya baru sampai" ucap Naruto sedikit menyesal pada Fugaku.

"Eghm!" Kakashi dan Karinpun berdeham memperingatkan Naruto dan Fugaku untuk segera memulai rapatnya dan menyadarkan mereka dari acara reuni mereka. Tersadar dari sikap OOC nya Fugaku pun berdeham sedikit.

"Hn, baiklah kita mulai saja rapatnya sekarang supaya nanti kau bisa langsung beristirahat kau pasti lelah" ucap Fugaku pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan "Hng! Ayo kita mulai rapatnya!" ucap Naruto bersemangat dan membuka beberapa lembar berkas. Merekapun menjalani rapat dengan serius dengan Kakashi membuka topik rapat. Fugaku adalah orang yang sangat profesional dan perfec jika menyangkut masalah pekerjaan jadi walaupun orang yang diajaknya untuk rapat adalah kerabat atau salah satu keluarganya ia tidak akan segan untuk bertindak tegas jika apa yang dilakukannya tidak sesuai atau berkenan bagi Fugaku, oleh karena itu anak-anaknya sudah sangat hebat dari kecil berkat didikan dari Fugaku sendiri.

"Naru, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang" ucap Fugaku yang sedikit melenceng dari topik rapat.

"Eh? Siapa tousan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Anak tousan"

"Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto bingung dan Fugaku menggeleng pelan. Naruto memeringkan kepalanya sedikit setahunya ayahnya yang ini tidak memiliki anak selain Itachi-nii, tapi tunggu dulu rasanya Itachi pernah menceritakan seseorang padanya dan yang diceritakannya itu adalah adik dari Itachi sendiri.

"Siapa tousan? Naru tidak pernah melihat anak tousan yang itu bahkan Naru tak pernah sedikitpun melihatnya di setiap pesta resmi yang diadakan"

Fugaku terkekeh pelan sehingga membuat Kakashi dan Karin yang jarang melihat senyum seorang direktur utama Uchiha corp yang terkenal arrogant dan tegas itu menganga tidak percaya. "Tentu saja kau tidak pernah melihatnya, dia adalah orang yang sangat sibuk"

"Sangat sibuk bahkan melebihi tousan sekalipun?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Dia sangat mandiri sepertimu" ucap Fugaku tersenyum ketika ia mengingat anak keduanya itu.

"Oh ya? Apakah ia berwajah datar seperti dirimu tousan?" ucap Naruto polos dan sedikit bercanda.

"Naruto jaga ucapanmu" peringat Kakashi.

"Hahaha tidak apa-apa Kakashi, aku sudah biasa bercanda dengan Naruto seperti ini. Dan Naruto, dia memang datar sepertiku dan bahkan ia anti dengan keramaian termasuk pesta sekalipun" ucap Fugaku sambil meminum kopi pahit yang disediakan disana.

"Aah tidak asik dong, aku jadi punya dua orang yang tidak suka dengan pesta untung saja Itachi-nii tidak terlalu anti sosial seperti tousan(Fugaku) jika tidak Naru jadi merana sendiri karena Kyuu-nii tidak terlau asik jika diajak kepesta dia pasti selalu menjahili orang disekelilingnya termasuk adiknya sendiri, untung saja Itachi-nii selalu melindungiku dan menjadi tameng bagiku. Padahal Naru sangat suka pesta karena ada banyak makanan tapi gara-gara Kyuu-nii aku jadi tidak bebas mengambil makanan. Jika saja anak tousan(Fugaku) itu suka pesta aku pasti akan selalu mengajaknya agar dia bisa menjadi tameng keduaku" ucap Naruto panjang lebar sambil mempautkan bibir cherynya sedangkan yang lainnya tertawa mendengar keluhan Naruto.

"Hn, maaf aku terlambat tadi aku mencari apartemen" ucap seseorang yang baru memasuki ruang rapat. Naruto yang terlalu fokus dengan kertas yang digenggamannya tidak menyadari kedatangan seseorang. Kakashi menyapa Sasuke dan dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari Sasuke tak lupa ia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hn, kau sudah menemukan apartemen yang kau inginkan?" tanya Fugaku.

"Hn, apartemen sederhana milik akasuna"

"Akasuna? Akasuna Sasori?"

"Hn" Sasuke nama dari orang itu mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, ia pun menyodorkan tangannya kearah Karin yang sudah pindah tempat duduk disebelah kirinya untuk meminta materi yang akan dibahas dalam rapat kali ini. Karin yang tahu akan isyarat itu dengan sigap memberikan materi rapat yang akan dibahas dan Sasuke langsung mengambilnya dan membaca materi dari bahan rapat tersebut dengan serius dan cepat. Fugaku tersenyum ketika ia menyadari Naruto yang tak merespon keberadaan anaknya karena terlalu serius dengan bacaannya, ia memegang tangan Naruto guna menyadarkan Naruto yang tengah serius. Naruto menoleh kearah Fugaku.

"Naruto aku ingin memperkenalkannya sekarang" ucap Fugaku, Sasuke yang mendengar nama Narutopun terkejut dan dengan cepat ia menoleh pada rekan kerja ayahnya yang duduk di sofa yang ada dihadapannya tepat di sebelah Kakashi dan bahkan Sasuke tidak melihat keberadaan Naruto karena terhalang dari badan Kakashi yang cukup besar dari Naruto yang memang bertubuh mungil. 'Oh iya orang inikan paman dari blonde, pantas saja rasanya aku sedikit familiar dengan wajahnya. Apakah ia ada disini?' pikir Sasuke sekaligus harap-harap cemas jika ia tidak salah dengar, dan orang tesebut memang sang blonde yang ditemuinya tadi, orang yang telah membuatnya terpesona, orang yang bernama Naruto.

Fugaku pun menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan, Naruto merespon dan menoleh kearah orang yang dilihat oleh Fugaku. "Perkenalkan Naruto dia anakku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke tunanganmu"

5%

Naruto berKedip bingung.

30%

Naruto masih tahap proses berkedip memandang kearah Fugaku dan Sasuke bergantian.

80%

Naruto sedikit tersenyum.

95%

"Oh anak tousan adalah tunanganku" ucapnya polos sambil tersenyum singkat dan menyapa Sasuke sekilas dan kembali menatap berkasnya dengan sedikit bingung dan alis yang sedikit terangkat.

100% loading complete. "AAPAA TUNANGANKU?!" teriak Naruto yang baru menyadari ucapannya sedangkan yang lainnya yang mendengar terikan super dasyat dari Naruto dengan tiba-tiba menutup telinganya. "Tu-tu-tunanganku?! Ma-maksudmu apa tousan(Fugaku)?! Naru tak mengerti!"

'Hn, sepertinya Minato lupa memberitahu Naruto' pikir Fugaku dalam hati. "Iya kau akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke dan ini adalah permintaan perjodohan dari ibumu dan istriku Mikoto" ucap Fugaku. Naruto yang mendengarnya menganga tidak percaya sedangkan Sasuke sendiri yang tidak tahu mengenai masalah perjodohan ini juga sedikit terkejut dengan pengumuman yang di ucapkan ayahnya tadi.

"Ta-tapi tousan Naru kan belum cukup umur!" ucap Naruto lantang.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto pertunanganmu akan dilakukan tepat di hari ulang tahunmu ke 17 tahun lusa, tousan tidak mau ada kata tapi-tapian karena perjodohan ini sudah mutlak dilaksanakan" ucap Fugaku dengan aura yang tidak ingin dibantah dan membuat Naruto bungkam walau ia masih tidak terima dan merekapun melanjutkan rapatnya dengan Sasuke yang baru datang.

Fugaku tersenyum puas ketika mendengar argument yang Naruto berikan padanya begitupula dengan Sasuke yang memandang takjub Naruto yang berdiri menjelaskan materi dari slide yang ditanyangkan. Naruto yang mengenakan setelan baju casual dan terkesan santai berwarna putih ketat memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang terbilang langsing itu menggunakan dasi dan rompi yang berwarna biru muda dan jangan lupakan celana jens panjang yang berwarna senada dengan dasi dan rompi bahkan sepatunya yang berwana krem itu menambah point plus pada Naruto yang memang sangat cocok dikenakan olehnya membuat Sasuke makin yakin jika Naruto memang cocok menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak. Sesi rapatpun telah selesai dan merekapun membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja rapat tersebut, Naruto yang telah selesai membereskan bawaannya segera beranjak keluar tanpa pamit pada yang lainnya.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yang melihat itu akan mengejar Naruto dan akan memarahinya karena bersikap tidak sopan namun terhenti akibat cegahan dari Fugaku. "Maafkan Naruto yang bersikap tidak sopan pada anda" ucap Kakashi pada Fugaku dan Sasuke.

"Hn, Sasuke sebaiknya kau menyusulnya karena tidak baik bagi Naruto berkeliaran sendiri" ucap Fugaku yang menyuruh Sasuke menyusul Naruto sekaligus agar mereka menjadi akrab. Sasuke yang mendengar perintah ayahnya segera menyusul Naruto. "Hn, sepertinya Naruto sangat marah. Apakah Minato sama sekali tak menyinggung perjodohan ini pada Naruto?" tanya Fugaku pada Kakashi.

Kakashi menggeleng lemah. "Tidak bahkan Minato-sama tidak tahu tuan muda Naruto tinggal dimana saat ini dan saat di telpon pun tuan muda Naruto selalu menutup telponnya" ucap Kakashi mendesah lelah.

"Haah, itulah sebabnya jika Minato terlalu proktektif pada Naruto. Kau pasti tahu Naruto paling jengah jika diperlakukan seperti itu" ucap Fugaku. "Yah biarkan mereka yang muda saja yang akan menyelesaikan masalah ini kita sebagai orang tua hanya memperhatikan dari jauh saja" lanjut Fugaku sambil meminum kopi pahitnya terakhir kali sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruang rapat itu.

Sasuke berjalan cepat mengejar Naruto dan menggenggam tangan sang blonde. Tahu orang yang memegangnya adalah calon tunangannya Naruto melepaskan tangan itu dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku berengsek!" ucap Naruto pada laki-laki dihadapannya. Naruto menatap laki-laki jakung itu dengan tajam. Sasuke membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam juga, hei siapa yang suka jika orang yang baru ditemuinya tadi mengatakan berengsek padamu yang jelas-jelas tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun? Bahkan Sasuke sendiri baru mengetahui orang yang dijodohkan olehnya adalah sang blonde yang ia kagumi tadi.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu nona" Naruto makin memelototkan matanya ketika mendengar kata 'nona' pada Sasuke.

"Hei dengar ya tuan aku adalah laki-laki dan aku masih straight jadi maaf saja aku tidak tertarik padamu. Oh iya kau itu orang yang tadi kan? Pasti kaulah yang menabrakku duluan, kau pasti sengaja kan menabrakku. Ternyata kau memang laki-laki yang berengse—" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya namun Sasuke telah mendorongnya kedinding dan memerangkap tubuhnya.

"Hn, aku juga tidak tertarik padamu bahkan aku tidak tahu kau adalah tunanganku karena aku baru saja kembali dari New York. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari jika kau seorang laki-laki dan aku juga seorang straight jadi aku juga tidak tertarik padamu, terimakasih kau telah memperingatkanku" ucap Sasuke terakhir kali sebelum meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

Naruto menatap tajam punggung Sasuke yang berjalan jauh darinya. "Iiis apa-apaan sih, benar-benar menyebalkan! Siapa sih kamu sampai-sampai berani menantangku, kalau kau berani ayo cepat kemari dan selesaikan urusan kita secara jantan!" ucap Naruto keras sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya emosi. Naruto mengambil androidnya. "Halo paman Iruka kau bisa menjemputku sekarang?"

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Naruto tadi, dia sendiri tak tahu Naruto adalah laki-laki lagipula mana ada laki-laki berwajah manis dan cantik seperti itu tapi jika dipikir-pikir dia tidak sepenuhnya salah karena dari awal ia memang tidak tahu, salahkan saja pada ayahnya yang irit kata itu yang hanya menjelaskan ia akan dijodohkan tanpa memberitahu siapa dan rupa dari orang yang akan dijodohkan padanya. Sasuke terdiam sebentar ketika ia menyadari jika ia selalu memikirkan laki-laki blonde itu walaupun ia baru beberapa jam bertemu. Sasuke jadi teringat dengan wajah Naruto dari pertama ia melihatnya sampai pada saat ia memerangkap tubuh mungil Naruto dan memperpedek wajah mereka bahkan Sasuke sempat terbuai dengan aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto sempat terbayang Sasuke akan menerkamnya jika saja ia tidak ingat dimana ia berada tadi. Cih! apa dia sudah berubah haluan? "Ck! Kalian ada dimana sekarang?" ucap Sasuke melalui handponenya yang telah diangkat oleh orang yang ditelponnya.

" **O-o-o tenang Sasuke ada apa? Kau sudah kembali? Kami ada di tempat biasa** " ucap orang yang disebrang.

"Hn, aku akan kesana sekarang" ucap Sasuke dan menutup telponnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang yang di telponnya. Sasuke pun semakin mempercepat laju kendaraannya menuju tempat dimana ia bisa melupakan si blonde.

"Aneh sekali" ucap utakata sambil memandang hpnya.

"Ada apa utakata-san?" tanya Tobi yang sedang sibuk membersihkan peralatan memasak.

"Tidak, hanya saja Sasuke sedikit aneh" ucap utakata sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak ambil pusing.

"Eh Sasuke sudah pulang?" tanya Kiba.

"Ya, dia akan segera kesini" ucap Utakata lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini, café sebentar lagi buka" ucap Gaara memperingati dan diberi anggukan setuju oleh host disana.

- **~(^_^)~** -

 **Sluurrpp!** Naruto memakan ramennya dengan lahap tak ia pedulikan kuah kaldu itu menempel di pipinya.

"Naruto pelan-pelan makannya"

"Uummh!" Naruto tak mempedulikan perkataan Iruka, ia tetap memakan ramennya dengan cepat dan menikmatinya. Ia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada ramen yang ia makan. Tak ia pedulikan apa kata orang-orang yang melihat ia makan seperti ini.

"Paman nanti selesai makan ini antarkan aku ke café milik Kyuu-nii" ucap Naruto ketika ia menyelesaikan makannya dengan 5 mangkok kosong dihadapannya.

"Eh? Kau yakin Naru? Untuk apa kau kesana?" tanya Iruka bingung.

"Ung! Aku terpaksa paman kalau aku tidak diancam mana mungkin mau kesana!"

"Baiklah tapi kau kesana dengan dirimu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Iruka bingung.

"Tentu saja tidak aku akan menjadi Uzumaki Naruto"

"Baiklah.. tapi jaga dirimu Naru"

"Ia tenang saja paman, aku pasti bisa menghadapi hari ini!" ucap Naruto sedikit percaya diri.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu cepatlah bersiap-siap dan ganti bajumu"

"Haik!" Naruto pun menuju ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan bersiap menuju tempat dimana kehidupannya akan berubah 190o… selamat berjuang Naru…

 **TBC**

Halo minaaa…. Kembali lagi bersama Shizuka Kirarin disini… apa kabar kalian semua?

Rin kali ini akan membahas review kalian sekaligus di sini, oke cekidot!

Orang-orang sawah tu Kakashi

Lumba-lumba itu Iruka

Kalau keriput itu kalian sudah tau kan siapa orangnya? Tentu saja Itachi hehehehe…

Oh iya Rin sudah milih nama yang cocok untuk café itu chap depan baru Rin akan bahas, jadi sabar yaa…

Kayaknya episode skrg trsa sgt gaje ya? Apa cmn perasaan Rin?

Jika kalian merasa janggal pada episode ini mohon untuk memberitahu Rin karena Rin bisa belajar dari kesalahan…

Ok segini aja balasannya … Maaf Rin ga bisa bales satu-satu review kalian, entah kenapa rasanya kepala Rin lagi cenat-cenut kebayakan begadang kali ya?

Terimakasih bagi para reader, favorit, follower, dan me-review ff kedua Rin.. tetap dukung Rin yaa :D

Byee … :D


	3. Meet You Again? You Kidding me?

**Disc** : Karakter by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Sum** : Namikaze Naruto atau Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang kaya kedua setelah Uchiha Corp yang terbilang serba mandiri dan tak ingin dibilang manja tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana milik keluarga Akasuna. Tiba-tiba saja kakaknya menyuruhnya untuk rapat dan mengurus cafenya, saat rapat ia di perkenalkan oleh tunangannya yang ternyata salah satu pegawai dari café kakaknya. Sialnya tunangannya itu adalah cowok menyebalkan yang tidak sengaja menjadi tetangganya di apartemennya. Akankah cowok itu menyadari penyamarannya?

 **Warning :** BoyxBoy, OOC, typo, dll

 **Rate:** T-M (untuk sekarang masih T)

 **Ganre:** Romance

 **Note:** Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari novel karya Ilana Tan berjudul Winter in Tokyo dan salah satu fanfic yang author sukai hanya saja author sendiri lupa namanya dan tidak menemukan fanfic itu yang tidak berlanjut bahkan hilang? Tapi yang jelas fanfic ini tidak sama dengan karya yang sudah di katakan tadi (: Fanfic ini menerima komentar dan kritikan yang membangun, Selamat menikmati :D

-happy- **~(^_^)~** -reading-

- **Café Prince** -

 **Vol 3: Meet you again!? Oh No! You Kidding Me?!**

Naruto nama seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan menggunakan setelan kemeja putih yang dilapisi jaket berwarna orange dan celana jins serta sepatu nike berwarna biru dongker yang membuat tampilannya terkesan sederhana namun sedikit trendi itu mau tak mau melengokkan wajahnya menatap gedung bertingkat empat di hadapannya yang diapit oleh dua gedung pencakar langit sehingga membuat Naruto sedikit bingung mengapa kakaknya itu membangun café di tengah-tengah gedung perkantoran itu.

Naruto menatap gedung café dengan tulisan di atapnya Alepou Miracle Café beraksen merah dengan pandangan datar, sudah sangat jelas Naruto mengetahui arti nama café itu Alepou dalam bahasa Yunani berarti rubah dan Miracle dalam bahasa inggris berarti keajaiban, dan jika digabungkan akan menjadi keajaiban rubah cafe. Huh? Nama yang cukup aneh untuk sebuah café. Tapi untuk kata rubah Naruto bisa pastikan jika pemberian nama itu cocok untuk Kyuubi yang sangat suka dengan segala hal berbau rubah sama sepertinya yang menyukai accesoris kamar dengan aksen rubah, memikirkan itu Naruto menghela nafasnya tersenyum samar mengingat hobinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan kakaknya itu. Naruto memandang lagi café yang diapit oleh gedung pencakar langit itu, terlihat jika gedung tersebut terkesan sederhana seperti café pada umumnya namun sedikit mencolok karena keberadaannya yang diapit gedung tinggi, aneh tapi nyata.

Membulatkan tekad Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mantab menuju kedepan pintu masuk café itu. Naruto melihat ada dua orang wanita berjalan anggun di depannya mengenakan dress pendek dan ketat memperlihatkan body yang cukup menggiurkan bagi kaum laki-laki untuk sekedar disentuh maupun dicicipi secara langsung. Membayangkan bagaimana bayangan café di dalamnya dengan lampu diskotik dan suara musik bertalu-talu memakan telinga dengan wanita seksi melikukkan anggota tubuhnya dengan seksual dengan om-om mabuk disekitarnya membuat Naruto merinding seketika, sungguh Naruto sangat membenci tempat seperti halnya diskotik yang biasanya muncul dalam sinetron dan film kebanyakan yang tidak sengaja ia tonton maupun disaat ia harus syuting di tempat seperti itu karena di tempat itu pula ia hampir mengalami pelecehan seksual, untung saja saat itu ia tidak sengaja bertemu Itachi kekasih dari kakaknya jika tidak bisa dipastikan ia tidak perawan lagi eh! perjaka.

'Sabar Naruto, lihat dokumennya dan langsung pulang! Semangat! Kau pasti bisa!' rapal Naruto dalam hati. Ia pun melangkah kembali.

"Welcome my lord" sambutan terdengar ketika ia sampai pada pintu masuk café, terdapat dua orang berdiri membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan tangan kanan tertekuk sebatas dada pada bagian depan tubuh dengan serbet yang tersampir ditangan kanannya dan tangan kiri tertekuk pada bagian belakang tubuhnya sikap tubuh host professional, dan jangan lupakan senyum tipis yang tersampir di bibir dua host laki-laki yang berjaga di depan pintu masuk membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya mau tak mau sadar dan tidak sadar akan masuk ke dalam café meminta lebih pelayanan yang ada di café dengan pemuda tampan nan mempesona.

Sai salah satu pria yang berdiri menyambut kedatangan para pelanggan, menekukan alisnya ketika ia merasa pelanggannya yang satu ini diam mematung di depan pintu. Ia pun menegakkan tubuhnya "Selamat datang di café ka—" Sai terdiam memandang sosok dihadapannya. "Na-naru?! Kaukah itu?" ucap Sai menatap tidak percaya sosok dihadapannya dan segera memeluknya dengan erat.

"Uugh~ Sai-nii?! Le-lepas se-sesak-" ucap Naruto mengibaskan kedua tangannya di balik punggung Sai tidak kuat menerima pelukan Sai kerabat jauhnya yang membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Seolah tersadar oleh tindakannya Sai melepas pelukannya. "Ups! Gomen-gomen Niisan tidak sengaja hehehe" ucap Sai dengan senyum lembut di bibir pucatnya.

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan diikat di ujung rambutnya itu menatap heran kearah Sai dan gadis cilik dihadapannya yang bercanda gurau tak mempedulikan dirinya menatap tanya kearah mereka, merasa diabaikan dan tidak diakui keberadaannya disana Neji nama pemuda itu berdeham cukup keras. "Eghm!"

Sai melirik kearah Neji dan Naruto menatap bingung pemuda asing yang sedang memandangnya itu. "Oh maaf Neji aku mengabaikanmu. Perkenalkan dia Naruto adik dari kerabat jauhku alias adik dari Master kita Kyuubi" ucap Sai dan mengenalkan Naruto pada Neji, Neji menatap tidak percaya dengan ucapan yang Sai katakan barusan. Apa dia bilang? Adik Kitsune?! Sepertinya dunia mulai terguncang, bayangkan saja seorang Kyuubi bak seperti malaikat maut itu memiliki seorang adik yang bertolak belakang pada karakter saudaranya sendiri yang terlihat manis, cantik, dan polos bak malaikat surga yang terjatuh dari langit dan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia kejam ini. What The Hell! Neji masih tidak percaya. "Dan perkenalkan Naru dia Neji Hyuuga pewaris Hyuuga Crop, salah satu pegawai café ini"

"Salam kenal" Naruto menyodorkan salah satu tangannya dan tersenyum lebar.

Neji menatap tangan Naruto yang mengambang dihadapannya dan segera menjabat tangan yang terlihat halus dan lembut seperti kulit bayi itu. "Hm senang bisa mengenalmu" ucap Neji sambil tersenyum kecil, Neji melanjutkan. "Nona"

 **Ctak!** Urat Naruto seakan terlihat dikepalanya ketika mendengar ucapan Neji sedangkan Sai menutup mulutnya dan tertawa cukup keras. Neji memandang bingung kearah Sai 'Apa ucapanku tadi salah?'

Mengerti akan tidak ketahuan temannya, Sai berusaha menjelaskannya sambil menahan tawanya karena Naruto memelototinya. "Eghm" Sai menyudahi tawanya. "Begini Neji, Naruto itu sebenarnya adalah laki-laki tulen.. yah~ walau wajahnya tidak terlihat demikian~" ucap Sai sambil tersenyum simpul menahan agar dirinya tidak tertawa lagi, sedangkan Naruto menatap kerabatnya itu sebal. Neji membatu seketika.

"Hah?! Laki-laki? Souka?" tanya Neji menatap tidak percaya kearah Naruto dari atas sampai bawah dan diulang kembali.

"Um! aku tuh laki-laki tulen tau! Lihat ototku mulai terlihat!" ucap bangga Naruto menggulung jaketnya dan memperlihatkan lengannya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat ototnya seperti yang Naruto bangga-banggakan tadi.

"Uuhp!" Sai menutup mulutnya kembali ketika tawa akan keluar dari mulutnya, sedangkan Neji mendengus masih tidak percaya. Sambil menangkup wajah Naruto dengan tangannya Sai berucap "Haah~ Naruto-naruto~ kau itu masih terlihat imut saja"

Naruto mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan menatap kearah Sai "Uuh! Sai-nii aku tampan bukan imut, lagipula Sai-nii sendiri kenapa bisa ada disini? Biasanya Sai-nii selalu sibuk bekerja" ucap Naruto dengan mulut sedikit mengerucut akibat adanya tekanan di kedua pipi gembalnya oleh tangan Sai yang menangkup wajahnya. Naruto menatap heran kearah Sai yang merupakan kerabat jauhnya sambil memiringkan wajahnya semakin membuat terlihat imut di mata Sai dan Neji. Dan tanpa sadar mereka memencet hidungnya mencegah cairan merah untuk keluar.

Naruto menatap heran kearah Sai dan Neji yang sedang menatap kaku kearahnya sambil memencet hidung mancung mereka sendiri. Naruto mengibaskan kedua tangannya kedepan wajah mereka, memastikan apa mereka sadar atau sedang kerasukan hantu? Iih Naruto berharap mereka tidak kerasukan hantu karena jujur saja Naruto akui jika ia takut dengan hal berbau mistis. "Niisan? Neji-san? Daijobu ka? (kau baik-baik saja?)"

Seolah tersadar mereka mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Kami baik-baik saja Naru, tak usah cemas" ucap Sai dengan senyum palsunya. "Oh iya aku lupa. Kenapa kau datang kemari Naru?" tanya Sai bingung dengan kedatangan Naruto di tempat yang cukup dikatakan berbahaya ini tanpa pengawasan sedikitpun.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ini semua karena Kyuubi dia menyuruhku untuk datang kesini dan meninggalkanku" Naruto mengadu dan menceritakan semua yang dilakukan kakak kandungnya itu padanya.

"Hm.. begitu ya… Kitsune itu memang kejam bahkan pada adiknya juga.." ucap Sai sambil memasang pose berpikir dan mengangguk-angguk mengerti akan cerita Naruto. "Baiklah apa yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi, tenang saja aku akan membantumu disini. Lagipula kau tidak akan terlalu sering kemari kan? hanya satu minggu sekali?" Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. "Baiklah ayo aku antar kau keruanganmu. Neji tolong ya" seolah mengerti permintaan Sai, Neji mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Sai mengantar adiknya dan dirinya yang menjaga pintu café dan menyambut pelanggan yang datang.

Naruto memandang takjub bangunan yang di dekorasi bergaya eropa modern itu, pertama kali Naruto memasukkan kakinya dia sudah disuguhkan dengan pajangan cantik, beraneka ragam keramik pajangan berbentuk rubah tertidur itu bisa Naruto lihat pajangan itu didesaign khusus dengan bagian dalamnya berisi batu berlian aneka warna dan jika tertempa sinar lampu yang membuat pajangan itu berkilau warna-warni dan tentu saja pasti harga keramik pajangan itu sangatlah mahal. Naruto menolehkan pandangannya kembali pada tulisan yang dipajang di dinding. Karena ukiran tulisannya cukup menarik Naruto jadi tertarik membacanya. Di situ tertulis aturan pada café ini.. dilarang merokok, dilarang berkelahi, dan **NO SEX IN HERE!**

Seketika wajah Naruto menjadi pucat melihat tulisan yang ditebalkan itu. "Ada apa Naru?" Sai yang menyadari Naruto yang tidak mengikutinya pun berbalik mencari Naruto.

"Sai-nii aturan apa ini?" tanya Naruto dan menunjuk tulisan yang dibacanya tadi. Sai melihat apa yang ditunjukkan adiknya itu.

"Ooh ini aturan yang dibuat oleh Kitsune bagi para host dan pelanggan yang berkunjung kemari agar tidak melakukan hubungan intim disini. Kitsune tidak ingin melihat ada cekcok yang bukan urusan café, yah begitulah… Niisan tidak bisa menjelaskan padamu karena kamu belum dewasa Naru~" ucap Sai sambil terkekeh senang mengerjai adiknya yang merenggut kesal.

Naruto berjalan kembali dimana ruang tengah pada lantai satu berada terlihat ramai tapi tidak sesak karena bangunan ini cukup luas. Terdapat para host menyambut pelanggannya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Tidak tertarik dengan expresi para host Naruto melihat sekelilingnya dengan sedikit takjub, cukup lengkap untuk ukuran café mini lihat saja terdapat banyak barang yang terpampang disana. Dimulai dari tempat para Host menyambut pelanggan, terdapat pantry di pojok kanan yang didepannya terdapat bar yang khusus menyiapkan minuman. Bahkan pantry tersebut terdapat dua dapur terbuka yang bertujuan untuk memberikan sedikit hiburan ketika melihat atraksi dari koki dan patissie saat memasak dan menyajikan makanan yang mereka pesan, dan bar tersebut memiliki sedikit keunikan dengan berbentuk lingkaran berwarna hitam mengkilat, dan disebelah bar terdapat banyak ruang duduk dengan sofa bulat berwarna merah dan meja mini berwarna coklat yang khusus untuk tempat bersantai dan mengobrol bagi para Host dan pelanggan, didepan ruang duduk terdapat ruang yang cukup untuk _dance floor_ , tepat diatas _dance floor_ terdapat lampu berbentuk banyak bintang yang bergelantungan dengan warna satu sama lainnya berbeda jika lampu itu dihidupkan akan memancarkan kilauan yang berkelap kelip indah. Di depan _dance floor_ terdapat panggung musik yang lengkap dengan berbagai alat musik yang dipajang disana mulai dari drum, gitar, biola, dan alat musik lainnya yang tidak bisa dijelaskan satu persatu, bahkan _mike_ khusus untuk menyanyi sampai piano yang ditaruh pada sebelah _mike_ pun menambah point plus untuk café ini.

Di sebelah _dance floor_ pun terdapat game canter yang cukup lengkap ini cukup berguna bagi pelanggan yang hobi bermain game dan mengusir kebosanan, disebelah game canter pun terdapat 3 bioskop mini yang cukup luas. Mata Naruto pun sampai pada ruangan akhir yang berada paling belakang yang berisi tulisan hitam yang terukir unik membentuk kata Library pada tembok atas pintu perpustakaan yang dicat putih, ruangan itu cukup kedap suara menghalau suara bising yang ada diluar masuk kedalam ruangan perpustakaan itu bahkan terdapat beberapa komputer yang sengaja di taruh diruangan itu, ini bertujuan untuk memudahkan pelanggan mengerjakan tugas/mendownload apapun namun pelanggan tersebut tidak memiliki alat elektronik atau sekedar lupa membawa laptop. Oh dan jangan lupakan dalam café ini terdapat _free wifi_ yang aksesnya sangat cepat hal inilah yang paling disukai Naruto. Naruto tidak menyangka café ini menyajikan banyak hal, tidak hanya menyajikan makanan/minuman serta hiburan bermodal musik saja.

"Uwwaah! Sugooi!" takjub Naruto ketika ia telah selesai mensurvei keadaan café, tidak seperti café pada umumnya yang biasa Naruto lihat yang terdengar ribut dengan suara menghentak-hentak tidak menentu sehingga membuat orang yang tidak suka keributan menjadi pusing dan kesal secara bersamaan, bagi Naruto ini terkesan café yang tenang, santai, dan elegan secara bersamaan bahkan walau ada DJ sekalipun yang mengeraskan volume musiknya pun tidak membuat Naruto pusing karena musik yang disajikan tidak terkesan norak bahkan Naruto sangat menikmati musik DJ itu, terbukti dari ujung jari kakinya yang berhentak-hentak kecil. Tidak terbanyang betapa luasnya tempat ini, walau dari depan terlihat seperti bangunan sederhana kecil namun saat masuk kedalam akan membuat semua orang yang datang berkunjung terpukau karenanya. Sungguh tempat yang sangat menakjubkan! Ia tidak menyangka kakaknya Kyuubi mempunyai café seperti ini! wow! Mungkin Naruto akan betah berlama-lama disini.

"Hei Sai sedang apa kau?" ucap laki-laki berambut coklat, ia menoleh dan tidak sengaja melihat seseorang berambut pirang disebelah Sai, buru-buru pria berambut coklat itu membungkuk hormat. "Selamat datang my lord, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya ramah Utakata nama dari laki-laki itu pada seseorang yang berdiri disebelah Sai sambil membungkuk hormat tanpa melihat langsung kearah Naruto karena bagi seorang host itu pantang untuk melihat/bertatapan langsung dengan lord nya kecuali memang sang lord yang mengizinkan.

Merasa dipanggil Naruto menoleh, dilihatnya laki-laki berambut coklat memakai yukata dan memperlihatkan sedikit dada bidangnya masih membungkukkan tubuhnya. 'emm cukup tampan' inner Naruto tidak sadar jika ia terdiam cukup lama dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Utakata.

Merasa aneh karena tidak ada tanggapan dari lordnya, ia pun bertanya. "Anda baik-baik saja, my lord?"

Kaget. Naruto tersenyum nervous dengan kedua pipi yang memerah, malu karena ketahuan jika ia sedang melamun. "A-ah aku baik-baik saja, maafkan aku tadi aku melamun. Oh ya salam kenal namaku Naruto" ucap Naruto tersenyum ramah masih dengan kedua pipi yang sedikit memerah. Utakata pun menegapkan tubuhnya.

"Perkenalkan saya Utakata, host di café ini. siap untuk melayani anda, my lord" ucap Utakata memperkenalkan ia pun membuka matanya dan seketika matanya membola melihat senyum Naruto yang terlihat sangat manis di matanya membuat ia terpesona. Ia menegukkan ludahnya, merasa tenggorokannya terasa kering ketika melihat seorang malaikat pirang yang ada di depannya. Dengan refleks, ia memeluk kencang malaikat pirang itu. "Berkencanlah denganku" ucap Utakata membuat Naruto dan Sai yang mendengarnya kaget tak terkira.

"A-apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Naruto bingung dan sedikit panik berusaha menjauhkan badan Utakata dari tubuhnya. Bukannya menjauh Utakata malah mengeratkan pelukannya bahkan tangannya dengan berani meremas bokong Naruto. "He-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Lepaskan!" ucap Naruto panik.

"Cih! Hai Utakata kau tahu peraturannya, Master akan menghukummu jika ia tau apa yang kau lakukan" ucap Sai berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dari pelukan Utakata yang sifatnya melebihi bad boy. Bisa gawat jika Naruto disukai Utakata, karena apapun yang disukainya harus ia dapatkan dan ketika ia sudah bosan dengan mainannya ia akan membuangnya begitu saja, sudah banyak orang yang telah menjadi mainan Utakata tidak tanggung-tanggung yang sudah berkeluarga pun ia akan menjadikan mainannya jika ia sudah berkata suka. Oleh karena itu master aka Kyuubi membuat peraturan 'No sex' di café ini untuk mencegah kejadian yang tidak diinginkan dan dapat menurunkan repurtasi café di mata publik. Dan sepertinya Utakata menyukai Naruto, bisa gawat jika hal ini terjadi. Utakata akan terus menempel pada Naruto, menaklukannya, dan akan mencampakkannya jika ia sudah bosan. Jika Kyuubi bisa tau hal itu terjadi pada adik kesayanganya, Sai yakin ia akan tamat.

"Master tidak akan tahu, karena aku akan melakukannya di luar café. Benarkan honey" ucap Utakata menggoda` sambil mengecup-ngecup pipi gembal Naruto.

"Iis apa-apaan sih kau! Lepaskan! Aku bukan honey mu, menjijikkan! Sai-nii tolong aku!" ucap Naruto risih dicium oleh orang yang bahkan baru saja ia kenal, menyesal ia sempat terpukau padanya. Naruto mengangkat tangannya berusaha meraih Sai. Sai pun berusaha mencapai tangan Naruto, Utakata menyerngit tidak suka ia pun menepis tangan Sai yang akan menyentuh tangan calon kekasih selanjutnya.

"Oh no honey, you're my mine. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku" ucap Utakata dengan senyum memikatnya ia memandang Naruto penuh minat dan Naruto memandang tajam orang yang masih memeluknya itu. Setajam-tajamnya tatapan Naruto layangkan, tapi itu tidak akan mempan bagi yang lainnya apalagi bagi Utakata, baginya Naruto tampak sangat manis bayangkan saja mata Naruto yang besar dengan manik berwarna biru saphier yang sedikit berkaca-kaca di tambah dengan bulu mata lentik dan pipi yang bersemu merah menahan emosi mau tidak mau membuat Utakata terpikat ingin memiliki boneka hidup itu. Utakata pun mengecup jidat Naruto gemas, tidak sabar untuk segera memiliki boneka hidup itu sepenuhnya.

Sai Menyergit tidak suka dengan apa yang diucapkan Utakata tadi dan tindakan senonoh yang Utakata lakukan pada Naruto adik manis kesayangannya. "Dengar Utakata, ini peringatan terakhirku. Lepaskan dia atau aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajar "

 **Braak!** belum selesai Sai mengatakan itu, ia memelototkan wajahnya kearah dimana Naruto dan Utakata berada.

"Umng! Sudah ku bilang lepaskan aku, kau terima sendiri resiko mu karena telah berani mencium wajahku" ucap Naruto dan memandang Utakata yang setengah berbaring paska dibanting olehnya pun menatap kesal yang tak terkira pada Utakata. Orang yang berada di café itu pun memandang penasaran keributan yang terjadi bahkan beberapa pelanggan ada yang berteriak histeris karena host kebanggaan mereka terbaring tidak berdaya, mereka pun berhamburan kearah Utakata dan membantunya berdiri.

"Utakata-san kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap salah satu gadis seksi berambut hitam keunguan dengan bibir mencolok berwarna merah menyala.

"Um, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya terpeleset" ucap Utakata sambil menggenggam tangan wanita yang ada di lengannya dan tersenyum lembut, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya meleleh. Para host yang berjaga di tempatnya masing-masing pun berdiri dari singgasananya, cukup penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada keributan itu sehingga membuat suasana café sedikit tidak nyaman. Mereka pun menatap Utakata yang tersenyum ringan pada para pelanggan, sedangkan Naruto berdecih menatap tidak suka kearah Utakata. Merasa aura benci menguar dari salah satu pelanggan, para host yang baru datang pun membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat tahu bawa salah satu host telah membuat masalah. "Maafkan kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat my Lord, ia tidak sengaja melakukannya. Mari saya antar anda ke bar, bar kami memiliki berbagai minuman yang mungkin anda suka. Saya akan mentraktir anda sebagai permintaan maaf" ucap salah satu host dengan rambut yang diikat tinggi menyerupai sebuah nanas mengambil tindakan pada pelanggannya untuk mengembalikan mood baiknya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. "Tidak terimakasih" ucapnya sambil melirik kearah Sai, meminta Sai untuk segera mengantarnya ke ruangan kerja milik kakaknya di café ini. Mengerti tatapan yang dilayangkan Naruto, Sai pun mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan Naruto.

"Tidak apa Shika, aku yang akan menemaninya. Permisi" ucap Sai dan menggiring Naruto untuk memasuki lift, yang lainnya pun menatap kepergian Naruto dan Sai.

"Siapa itu yang berambut pirang? apa dia host baru Utakata-san? dia sangat manis. Aku jadi ingin memilikinya" ucap dari salah satu gadis yang menempel pada Utakata.

Utakata terkekeh dan menatap gadis itu. "Bukan. Dia bukan host, dan kau tidak bisa memilikinya, karena dia akan menjadi milikku" ucap Utakata sambil mencubit gemas pipi dari sang gadis menuai kekehan malu dari empunya, dan Utakata pun kembali memandang penuh minat pada Naruto yang melangkah memasuki lift. Laki-laki berambut merah yang mendengar perkataan dan pandangan penuh minat dari Utakata memandang waspada pada laki-laki itu dan menghela nafasnya lelah ketika ia tahu siapa yang menjadi target Utakata. Sedangkan laki-laki dengan tinggi 180 cm dengan rambut raven berwarna hitam tanpa sengaja menatap mata dari seorang berambut pirang bermata shapier yang menatap padanya dengan terkejut, ia pun memandang laki-laki manis berambut pirang itu begitupula dengan si pirang yang menatap terkejut kearahnya sampai tatapan mereka terhalang oleh pintu lift yang tertutup dan membawa sang laki-laki manis bersurai pirang ke lantai atas.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya ketika kontak mata dengan si pria raven terputus. 'Uuh? I-itu si Sasuke?!' ucap Naruto dalam hati dengan kaget. "Tidak mungkin, aku pasti salah lihat" ucap Naruto lirih sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ada apa Naru?" tanya Sai bingung ketika ia mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Naruto menoleh kearah Sai. "Huh? Tidak apa-apa Sai-nii" ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Naru, begini aku ingin bicara denganmu" ucap Sai dan menarik perhatian dari Naruto, Sai pun melanjutkan perkataannya. "Naru kau ingat Utakata yang memelukmu tadi?"

Mendengar itu seketika Naruto merinding. "Memangnya ada apa nii?"

"Kau tahu sifat Utakata?" Sai menghembuskan nafasnya sementara dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku tidak berusaha untuk menjelekkannya, tapi ini memang sifatnya. Kau tahu? Dia seorang bad boy, belum lagi sifatnya yang suka bergonta-ganti pasangan dan mencampakannya setelah ia sudah bosan. Aku minta agar kau menjauh darinya" ucap Sai.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Melihat kelakuannya barusan saja, aku sudah cukup tahu dengan sifatnya. Tenang saja nii-san, aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula aku akan jarang kemari" ucap Naruto dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan lift diikuti Sai. Mereka berdua sudah sampai pada lantai dua di café ini dengan suasana yang lebih tenang dari pada lantai satu dimana café berada.

"Nah karena itu lah aku memintamu untuk menjadi host di café ini" ucap Sai tiba-tiba.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sai tidak percaya sekaligus tidak mengerti. "Hah? Maksud niisan apa?"

"Begini Naru, aku yakin kau disini bukan sebagai Namikaze tapi Uzumaki bukan? Cepat atau lambat Utakata dan yang lainnya pasti akan menyadari siapa kau sebenarnya. Dengar Naruto aku ingin melindungimu, dan jika kau sudah selesai dengan kuliah dan pekerjaanmu aku minta agar kau bekerja disini"

"Oo oo tunggu dulu, nii-san tidak sedang mengigau kan? Oh Kami-sama!" Naruto mengusap kasar wajahnya ketika ia melihat tatapan serius dari kerabat jauhnya itu. "Kau tahu kan nii-san? Aku yang kuliah dan bekerja saja sudah membuatku lelah dan kau menyuruhku untuk menambah pekerjaanku?! Yang benar saja nii-san"

"Ia aku sangat mengerti dengan kelelahanmu Naru, tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan Utakata yang akan mencarimu, mengusikmu, dan mencari kesempatan untuk mendekatimu. Aku bahkan tak pernah melihat Utakata yang begitu tertariknya dengan seseorang. Oleh karena itu aku ingin kau ada disini setiap harinya agar aku dan Gaara selalu bisa mengawasimu. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu Naruto, Kyuubi akan sangat marah jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu"

Naruto mendesah lelah dan merenggut tidak suka. "Uugh tapi aku tidak mau menjadi host~"

"Bukankah bagus jika kau menjadi host? Pelanggan akan meningkat drastis jika mengetahui ada seorang host yang menyerupai dengan seorang artis Namikaze Naruto, presentase café akan cepat meningkat, aku yakin Kyuubi akan menyukainya dan kau akan mendapat hadiah karenanya" ucap Sai, mendengar itu Naruto sedikit menyetujuinya tapi tetap saja ia tidak akan bisa, mengingat jadwalnya yang begitu padat.

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti nii-san" ucap Naruto akhirnya.

- **~(^_^)~** -

Kakuzu dan Hidan menatap heran seseorang laki-laki manis, yang mereka kira seorang gadis manis jika Sai tidak memperkenalkannya terlebih dahulu, laki-laki yang bernama Namikaze Naruto yang merupakan adik dari sang master aka Kyuubi itu sempat membuat Kakuzu dan Hidan menatap tidak percaya bahwa Naruto memang merupakan adik dari Kyuubi. Kakuzu dan Hidan memang pernah melihat Naruto dari tv dan Naruto memang sedikit manis disana tapi mereka tidak menyangka bahwa jika melihat secara langsung, Naruto tampak sangat manis, memukau, dan elegan walau tampilannya sederhana sekalipun bagaikan seorang malaikat innocent yang berkebalikan oleh kakaknya yakni Namikaze Kyuubi dengan sifat bagaikan titisan sang dewa iblis.

Naruto sedang duduk manis di singgasana milik sang kakak yang disebut-sebut sebagai master oleh bawahannya sambil membaca laporan yang berkaitan tentang café dan biodata dari pegawai café, disana dijelaskan awal mula berdirinya café dengan kata-kata lucu yang Naruto yakini jika kakaknya lah yang membuatnya, sehingga juga dapat membuatnya menjadi terkekeh lucu sampai alisnya menyerngit ketika membaca biodata para pegawai cafe yang rata-rata berumur 20 keatas yah bisa di bilang masih di jenjang perkuliahan dan mereka merupakan alih waris ternama, mata Naruto terus membaca biodata itu dan mengingatnya dengan cepat sampai mata Naruto jatuh pada salah satu nama host di café ini **Uchiha Sasuke** , nama dari pria yang akan menjadi tunangannya. Dengan tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang dilihatnya tadi memang Sasuke, membuat Naruto membaca biodatanya dengan sedikit tertarik dan penasaran.

 **Biodata**

 **Nama lengkap : Uchiha Sasuke** (Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha)

 **Tanggal lahir :**

 **Umur :**

 **Phone number :**

 **Jenis Kelamin : Laki-laki**

 **Gol. darah : AB**

 **Zodiak : Leo**

 **Tinggi : 180 cm**

 **Berat : 68 kg**

 **Status :**

 **Hobi :**

 **Makanan Fav :**

 **Hal yg dibenci :**

 **Pekerjaan Sementara : Fotografer (Pemilik dari The Taka's Gallery), salah satu host** _ **Alepou Miracle Café**_ **(Ice Prince)**

 **Jenjang Kuliah di : Unversitas Internasional Konoha, semester 3** **(** **jurusan ekonomi, bisnis, dan seni)**

 **Catatan : Salah satu pewaris dari perusahaan Uchiha Corp**

'Heh? Kenapa kebanyakan kosong? Huh! Dasar pelit informasi!' Naruto mendumel dalam hati sambil meleletkan lidahnya kearah foto Sasuke yang berada pada samping biodata. Sai, Kakuzu, dan Hidan menatap heran pada Naruto yang terlihat kesal dan tampak meleletkan lidahnya pada laporan yang dibaca olehnya seakan-akan ada hal yang tidak di sukai yang ditulis di sana.

"Eghm.. Apa ada masalah Naru?" tanya Sai memecah keheningan yang ada.

Sadar dengan kelakuannya yang sedikit konyol, Naruto pun menatap kearah Sai dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa kok nii " **Kruuuiiuk~** belum selesai Naruto mengucapkan perkataannya sepertinya perutnya yang sudah kosong itu memperingatkan sang empu perut untuk segera mengisinya mengingat Naruto belum menyentuh makanan sedikit pun selain ramen yang tadi sore ditraktir oleh paman Iruka managernya dan sepertinya itu belum cukup bagi perutnya yang bagaikan lubang hitam di luar angkasa.

Naruto tertawa nervous setelahnya "Hahaha sepertinya aku lapar~ apa di sini ada makanan ne?~" Sai, Kakuzu, dan Hidan yang mendengar itu secara serempak mengeluarkan keringat besar di belakang kepalanya.

" **Waaah~ Oishidesu!** (lezat)" ucap Naruto dengan mata yang melengkung membentuk U terbalik, pipi merona merah, bibir pink yang melengkung senang dengan sedikit belepotan cream, dan dengan memegang sebuah sendok dengan erat di tangan kanannya menandakan bahwa ia sedang menikmati makanan yang dihidangkan di café ini. "Oishi! Oishi! Oishi!" ucap Naruto dengan berulang kali sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghentakan kedua tangannya diatas meja seperti anak kecil yang mengekspresikan bahwa ia sangat suka dengan makanan yang sedang ia makan seperti itulah tingkah Naruto di meja makan café yang disediakan berbagai makanan yang dibuat oleh koki dan patissie di café ini untuk Naruto setelah café tutup dan pelanggan sudah pulang tentu saja. Para pegawai yang bekerja di café ini menatap takjub pada laki-laki mungil yang manis di hadapan mereka, tak sadar bahwa pipi dari setiap pegawai sudah sangat merona melihat tingkah imut dari laki-laki manis itu.

"Bagaimana? Kue buatan kami enak bukan, Un?" tanya Deidara senang pada laki-laki imut yang belum ia ketahui namanya.

Naruto menatap berbinar melihat kearah Deidara dan mengangguk dengan semangat. "Umng! Makanan ini sangat lezat, makanannya lebih enak dibandingkan restoran mahal yang pernah aku coba" ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua jempolnya menuai kekehan dari para pegawai café dan dengusan geli dari pemuda raven melihat tingkah konyol calon tunangannya. Sedangkan Gaara yang sudah mengenal dan dikenal oleh Naruto berusaha untuk membersihkan pipi tembam Naruto yang penuh dengan cream kue.

"Ne~ kalau boleh tahu namamu siapa?" tanya penasaran seorang laki-laki dengan kedua pipi berisi tattoo berbentuk segitiga terbalik berwarna merah.

"Ah iya! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, gomennasai (maaf)" ucap Naruto lalu ia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umurku 16 tahun, aku sangat menyukai ramen dan jeruk. Kedatanganku kesini untuk mengunjungi Sai dan Gaara-nii" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum lebar kearah semuanya. Sedangkan Neji yang tahu identitas Naruto menutup mulutnya ketika ia diancam untuk tidak tidur bersama lagi jika ia membeberkan identitas asli Naruto oleh Gaara tunangannya, mau tidak mau Neji menutup mulutnya lagipula ia memang tidak berniat membeberkannya. Begitupula dengan Kakuzu dan Hidan yang hanya diam ketika Sai menyuruh mereka untuk bungkam tentu saja mereka hanya mengangguk setuju karena mereka tidak terlalu peduli asalkan mereka tetap di beri gaji dan tugasnya berjalan dengan tenang. Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda raven yang memperhatikan calon tunangannya itu menatap heran kearah Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan dan tahu bahwa Sasuke pasti akan heran mendengar namanya yang berbeda pun, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Pura-pura tidak kenal.

"Uwwah kau benar-benar imut ya, aku jadi gemas~" ucap seorang wanita cantik berambut biru keunguan yang dijepit sederhana ber-accesoris bunga kertas berwarna putih sambil mencubit gemas pipi gembal milik Naruto. Naruto meringis sedikit lalu terkekeh senang setelahnya.

"Kau sekolah dimana Naruto?" tanya Yahiko penasaran.

"Aku sudah kuliah kok" ucap Naruto sambil memakan pudding coklat dengan gembira, apalagi gratis.

"Heeh?! Sudah kuliah?!" ucap syok pegawai café kecuali Sai, Gaara. Sasuke yang hanya diam memperhatikan walaupun ia sedikit syok, tentu saja itu karena memang ia tak mengetahui apapun tentang Naruto begitupun sebaliknya.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan Naru-chan? tapi kan tadi kau bilang kau masih 16 tahun, Un!" ucap Deidara tidak percaya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku lompat kelas terlalu banyak, hehehe…" ucap Naruto tidak enak karena dialah yang umurnya paling kecil diantara yang lainnya namun jenjang sekolahnya sudah menyamai mereka.

"Suggoooi~" kagum pegawai café pada Naruto yang tertawa gugup.

"Tobi anak baik tapi kenapa Tobi tak bisa seperti itu ya?" ucap laki-laki bernama Tobi yang wajahnya ditutupi topeng spiral berwarna orange dengan 1 lubang di bagian mata kirinya.

"Itu karena kau kurang menyembah Dewa Jashin tahu, makanya beliau mengutukmu" ucap Hidan tiba-tiba dengan tidak nyambung.

"Lalu kau kuliah dimana?" tanya Nagato akhirnya penasaran, tidak mempedulikan perkataan Hidan yang sudah melenceng dari percakapan mereka.

"Um? Aku kuliah di Unversitas Internasional Konoha, semester 3, dan dengan mengambil 3 jurusan. Ekonomi, bisnis, dan seni" ucap Naruto polos dan seketika semua menjadi hening. Naruto berkedip bingung menatap kearah Gaara, dan Gaara hanya mengedikkan bahu dan mendesah lelah.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Ta-tapi sebagian dari kami mengambil jurusan bisnis dan ekonomi, lalu kenapa kami tak pernah melihatmu?" tanya Kiba bingung, tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Naruto.

"Iya Un! Bahkan aku dan Sasori-danna tak pernah melihatmu di jurusan seni. Seharusnya dengan rambutmu ini kau sedikit mencolok. Bahkan kami tidak tahu ada seorang murid yang lompat kelas, Un!" ucap Deidara dan diberi sedikit anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

"Hehe itu karena aku mengambil jam kuliah disaat kalian sudah pulang. Makanya kalian tak pernah melihatku" ucap Naruto "Tapi aku kenal kok dengan kalian semua, Senpai" ucap Naruto senang, tentu saja ia tahu, itu karena ia sudah membaca biodata dari semua pegawai disini jika tidak begitu ia mana tahu mereka adalah teman seangkatannya walaupun umur terpaut jauh dari yang lain.

 **Kriiinggg!** Handphone Naruto berbunyi nyaring, Naruto dengan panik mengambil handphonenya dan segera mengangkat telponnya. "Moshi moshi (Halo) Nande? (Ada apa?)—" Naruto berjalan menjauhi yang lainnya dan tetap berbicara dengan seseorang di sebrang handphonenya sedangkan yang lainnya masih menatap punggung Naruto dengan penasaran. Naruto yang sudah selesai menerima telpon pun masih di berikan tatapan penasaran oleh mereka. Naruto tersenyum lebar menatap mereka sangat mengetahui bagaimana rasa penasaran mereka terhadapnya. "Gomen mina-san (Maaf semuanya), aku harus segera pulang. Paman Iruka telah menjemputku dan sedang menunggu di depan saat ini. Terimakasih untuk makanannya Deidara, Yahiko, dan Tobi/Obito-senpai, makanannya sungguh sangat lezat" ucap Naruto sambil berpamitan. Para pegawai café yang baru sadar bahwa Naruto akan pulang pun menatap Naruto seakan-akan menyuruh Naruto untuk tetap tinggal bersama mereka agar mereka bisa berbincang lebih lama apalagi setelah mereka mengetahui bahwa Naruto berada pada kampus yang sama dengan mereka.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus segera pulang" ucap Naruto dengan sedikit menyesal tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan mereka.

"Kau akan kesini lagi kan Naruto?" ucap Kiba penuh harap.

"A-ano itu aku tidak tahu" ucap Naruto ragu, takut jika ia kembali kesini Utakata akan kembali melakukan hal tidak senonoh padanya dan untung saja ketika Naruto turun dan meminta makanan, Utakata sudah pulang duluan karena ada sedikit masalah di perusahaan ayahnya dan membutuhkan bantuan dari anaknya yang bernama Utakata itu.

"Aku akan memasak lagi untuk mu jika kau akan kemari, Un!" ucap Deidara dengan penuh semangat. Namun Naruto masih cukup ragu, dan dengan cepat Deidara memandang Naruto ala kucing terbuang. "Kami mohon" ucapnya lagi memelas.

"Haah baiklah~ tapi kalian pastikan agar Utakata-san tetap jauh dariku. Bagaimana?" ucap Naruto mengajukan permintaan dan permintaan itu ditanggapi dengan anggukan antusias oleh yang lainnya.

"Dan aku akan datang tidak menentu, aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan sempat kemari, jadi tidak apa kan?" dan pertanyaan Naruto diberikan anggukan setuju dari yang lainnya walaupun membutuhkan waktu sedikit lebih lama. Naruto tersenyum puas, dengan begini ia tidak perlu kawatir lagi mengenai urusan café dan ia bisa bebas kapan saja ia datang asal 1 minggu sekali sesuai dengan perintahan kakaknya. Gaara dan Sai tersenyum, sadar bahwa Naruto sudah menemukan solusi permasalahannya dengan cepat. Naruto pun berpamitan dengan mereka kembali dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah ditunggu oleh managernya itu dari tadi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Naruto setelah dari café kakakmu?" tanya Iruka pada Naruto dengan pandangan lurus kedepan menatap jalanan yang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya menuju ke apartemen Naruto.

"Menegangkan, tapi juga menyenangkan. Paman Iruka, mungkin aku cukup menyukai tempat itu. Walaupun orang-orang disana sedikit aneh tapi mereka menyenangkan dan baik" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil. 'kecuali Utakata' pikir Naruto sebal.

"Baguslah, dengan begitu kau bisa menjalani tugas yang diberikan Kyuubi dengan baik" ucap Iruka dengan tersenyum kecil memandang Naruto sekilas.

"Oh iya paman antar aku beli camilan untuk Tenten ya. Dia pasti senang jika aku membawakan oleh-oleh untuknya, akhir-akhir ini ia sering begadang untuk belajar aku jadi sedikit kawatir dengan kesehatannya haah~ apalagi dia jadi sering tidak memperhatikan makanannya. Dia jadi sering telat makan dan hanya memakan ramen jika lapar" ucap Naruto sedikit bercerita dengan keadaan Tenten.

"Hahaha itu mengingatkanku pada seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelahku saat ini" ucap Iruka sambil terkekeh dan memandang Naruto dengan jail.

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya. "Buu, paman~ kau tidak sedang membicarakan aku kan?"

Iruka tertawa keras dan menepuk kepala Naruto sekilas sebelum tangannya kembali pada setir mobil. "Hahaha sudahlah Naru kau jangan cemberut begitu. Iya iya paman akan mengantarkanmu, kau ingin membelikan apa untuk Tenten?"

"Ah bagaimana kalau *taiyaki?" (*kue khas jepang berbentuk ikan yang dipanggang, berisi selai kacang merah)

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana! Putar balik kapalnya!" ucap Iruka lantang

"Aye, aye kapten!" ucap Naruto semangat dengan lantang ala bajak laut, Iruka pun memutar kemudi berlawanan arah dari apartemen Naruto. Tidak lupa diselingi dengan tawa oleh keduanya.

- **~(^_^)~** -

"Oh ya kak Naru, apa kau tau penyewa baru apartemen 201 sudah datang?" ucap Tenten memecah keheningan sambil memakan taiyaki yang dibelikan oleh Naruto dengan khidmat.

"Eh? Penyewa kamar 201? Bukannya itu dibiarkan kosong? Itu kan kamar khusus untuk Sasori-nii jika ingin menginap disini?" ucap Naruto bingung dengan ucapan Tenten.

"Yah katanya nenek Chiyo adik temannya Sasori-nii akan tinggal disini untuk sementara" ucap Tenten dan Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Aku sendiri belum pernah melihat orang baru itu, tapi Konohamaru sudah dapat lihat tadi saat tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya, saat Konohamaru akan mengambil mainannya yang tertinggal di kamar nenek" ucap Tenten lagi.

"Marlu lihat! Tadi Marlu lihat orangnya!" ucap Konahamaru tiba-tiba dengan ucapan cadel dan terkesan sangat semangat ketika ia mendengar namanya disebutkan dengan bibir dan pipinya yang belepotan selai kacang merah dari taiyaki yang dimakannya.

Naruto terkekeh lucu melihat Konahamaru. "Oh ya? Maru-chan tahu dia nii-san atau nee-san?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan penasaran yang dibuat-buat pada Konohamaru yang dipangkunya sambil mengelap bibir dan pipi Konohamaru yang belepotan.

Konohamaru mengangguk semangat. "Ia! Dia nii-chan tampan!"

'Nii-chan? Berarti laki-laki?' pikir Naruto, tapi ia mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli.

"Laki-laki ini baru datang dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya hingga sampai sekarang belum keluar juga. Bahkan kami tidak sempat melihat orangnya kecuali Konohamaru yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan laki-laki itu, laki-laki itu terkesan misterius bahkan waktu datang barusan ia cepat-cepat ke kamarnya dan langsung mengunci pintunya tanpa sempat kami menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Aneh, bukan?" jelas Tenten lagi pada Naruto.

"Heeh? Bukannya ia menyewa kamar itu seharusnya nenek dan kakek sudah melihatnya kan?" ucap Naruto aneh sendiri.

Tenten menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak" sahut Tenten. "Kata nenek, Sasori-nii yang menelpon nenek dan meminta nenek mengosongkan kamarnya segera agar bisa dipakai laki-laki itu hari ini juga. Karena permintaan mendadak Sasori-nii makanya aku dan Konahamaru membantu nenek dan kakek untuk mempersiapkan kamar itu, bahkan orang yang sejak awal datang untuk melihat keadaan apartemen dan membawa barang-barang banyak untuk di taruh di kamar itu bukan laki-laki ini. Mungkin ia memakai jasa agen atau semacam itu"

"Ooh… " Naruto mengangguk lagi dan menatap Konohamaru yang mulai terlelap di pangkuannya sambil membawa sisa taiyaki di tangannya, Naruto tersenyum lembut dengan perlahan ia membersihkan sisa makanan yang mengotori tubuh Konohamaru. Setelah selesai Naruto mengecup kepala Konohamaru dan mengendongnya ke kamarnya. "Ayo Tenten sudah saatnya kau beristirahat dan kembali ketempat tidurmu"

"Eeh?! Tapi kan aku mau kembali belajar Naru-nii"

Naruto menyelimuuti tubuh Konahamaru. Sekilas ia menatap Tenten yang duduk di ruang makan yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Konohamaru, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak Tenten-chan, ini sudah jam 11.15 malam. Lanjutkan besok pagi saja, lagipula kau masih libur musim dingin kan? Dan ujiannya mulai pada pertengahan musim semi. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk belajar"

"Tapi di sekolahku sangat banyak saingannya nii-san~ jika aku tidak belajar dari sekarang aku tidak akan mendapatkan juara itu" ucap Tenten memelas.

"Tidak Tenten" ucap Naruto tidak menyetujui perkataan Tenten. "Jika kau terus-menerus begadang dan menurunkan kesehatan tubuhmu, kau bisa sakit dan nii-san tidak ingin itu terjadi. Cepat tidur dan jangan menolak" ucap Naruto tegas, tidak ingin dibantah lagi.

Tenten menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku ingin mendapatkan juara 1 itu agar bisa jalan-jalan bareng Naru-nii". Naruto menatap Tenten dan menghampirinya, dipeluknya tubuh Tenten.

"Nii-san juga tidak ingin kau sakit, mengertilah Tenten. Nii-san sangat menghawatirkanmu" ucap Naruto lembut sambil mengusap kepala Tenten, dan Tenten pun akhirnya mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Tapi nii-san harus mengajari soal yang tidak ku mengerti besok" ucap Tenten meminta, sedikit berharap agar Naruto punya waktu luang untuknya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Baiklah, lagipula nii-san besok libur seharian. Kau bisa puas bertanya padaku"

Tenten menatap Naruto kaget. "Heh?! Benarkah?!" Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kalau begitu aku akan tidur agar besok bisa bangun pagi dan belajar bareng nii-san, Oyasumi Naruto-nii" ucap Tenten semangat dan mengecup pipi kanan Naruto dan segera beranjak ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

Naruto tersenyum senang. "Oyasumi Tenten-chan" dan ia pun juga beranjak meninggalkan ruang apartemen 102 yang ditempati oleh Tenten dan Konohamaru.

Naruto mengusap tangannya yang terasa dingin, sekali-kali menghembuskan nafas hangat yang keluar dari mulutnya ke tangannya. Malam ini benar-benar dingin, tubuhnya pun terasa sangat letih akibat aktivitas menumpuk yang dilakoninya hari ini. Ia tidak sabar untuk merendam tubuhnya sebentar ke dalam air hangat. Untung saja paman Iruka yang merupakan managernya itu meliburkan acaranya besok agar ia bisa beristirahat, haah~ pamannya itu memang benar-benar amat baik! Mungkin sesekali ia akan mentraktir pamannya itu. Yah tentu saja ketika dompet kataknya telah terisi penuh.

Ketika mencapai pintu apartemennya, ia berhenti dan menoleh menatap pintu apartemen 201. Keningnya berkerut, ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara apapun dari balik pintu. Naruto mengedikkan bahunya kembali. Mungkin laki-laki itu sudah tidur. Eh? Tunggu dulu, kenapa dia jadi penasaran? Ini kan bukan urusannya, mungkin karena ia penasaran siapa yang akan menjadi tetangganya. Haah sudahlah~ siapapun orangnya toh besok juga ia akan melihatnya. Sebaiknya ia bergegas ke kamarnya, mandi air hangat dan segera tidur agar cepat-cepat bermimpi indah dan besok bisa bersantai~. Memikirkan itu Naruto jadi tidak sabar sendiri. Jadi, oyaminasai world~

- **~(^_^)~** -

Naruto mengejapkan matanya tat kala sinar matahari menyorot langsung ke arah wajahnya. Direnggangkannya tubuh mungilnya dan bangun perlahan setelahnya. "Huuaaheem~ jam berapa sekarang?" ucap Naruto sambil melirik jam yang tergantung manis di dindingnya. "Heeh sudah jam 8? Cepat sekali, rasanya baru saja aku memejamkan mataku" ucap Naruto dan menguap lagi, ia pun beranjak keluar dari kamarnya bersiap untuk mandi, menggosok giginya, lalu sarapan.

Naruto menghabiskan sarapannya dengan perlahan, sambil menonton film kartun yang ada di tv nya. Haah~ rasanya sudah lama sekali Naruto tidak menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang dan damai seperti ini, biasanya ia harus cepat-cepat memakan makanannya terkadang ia bahkan tak sempat untuk makan. Tapi sekarang rasanya Naruto dapat sedikit mencicipi rasa tenang dan damai itu, terimakasi untuk paman Iruka lagi tentu saja.

 **Tok! Tok!** "Naruto-nii! Naru-nii sudah bangun?! Nii-san jadi ngajarin aku kan?" teriak Tenten dari arah luar kamarnya. Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan membukakan pintunya.

"Ayo masuk, nii-san baru saja sarapan. Kalian sudah sarapan?" tanya Naruto dan menggendong Konohamaru yang ternyata ikut datang bersama Tenten.

Tenten masuk ke ruang apartemen Naruto dan mengganti sandalnya dengan sandal khusus untuk di ruangan milik Naruto. "Sudah, baru saja aku dan Konahamaru selesai sarapan dan setelah itu langsung ke sini. Nii-san makan apa?"

"Pancake, kau mau? Nii-san masih punya banyak"

"Maru mau! Maru mau!" ucap Konohamaru sambil menghentak-hentakkan tubuhnya di tubuh Naruto. Naruto terkekeh senang.

"Iya, iya kau mau rasa apa Maru-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil mendudukkan Konohamaru di kursi ruang makan dan menyiapkan pancake yang di potong kecil khusus untuk Konohamaru.

"Coklat!" seru Konahamaru lantang.

"Naru-nii, Naru-nii sudah lihat laki-laki itu?" tanya Tenten penasaran pada Naruto yang sibuk menyuapi adiknya.

"Laki-laki itu? Siapa?" tanya Naruto bingung, tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Konohamaru yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil menyuapinya.

"Itu… laki-laki tetangga nii-san, nii-san sudah bertemu padanya?"

Naruto menyerngitkan alisnya dan memandang Tenten. "Belum, nii-san bahkan tak mendengar ia keluar dari kamar apartemennya. Memangnya kenapa Tenten?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja. Memangnya nii-san tidak penasaran dengan tetangga nii-san nantinya?"

"Haah~ Tenten tidak baik jika kita membicarakan orangnya terus-terusan, nanti kita pasti ketemu dengannya. Oh iya kau jadi ingin nii-san ajari soal yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Tentu saja! Ayo ke kamarku!" ucap Tenten semangat.

"Iya, iya. Bantu nii-san bereskan tempat makan ini"

"Roger!" ucap Tenten, dan mereka pun ke kamar Tenten yang sebelumnya Naruto mengunci kamarnya terlebih dahulu.

Hari pun menjelang sore, Naruto yang telah selesai mengajari Tenten dan membantu memandikan Konahamaru pun, keluar dari kamar apartemen yang ditempati Tenten dan Konohamaru itu, dan tidak sengaja ia bertemu dengan nenek Chiyo yang keluar dari kamar apartemennya sambil membawa 2 tas kresek besar berwarna hitam dan 1 tas kresek berukuran kecil.

"Selamat sore nenek~" sapa Naruto dan tersenyum lebar kearah nenek itu.

"Eh Naruto, selamat sore~ Kau sudah pulang bekerja?"

"Hehehe tidak nek, hari ini dan besok aku libur dan baru saja tadi dari kamar Tenten. Nenek mau kemana?"

"Ini nenek mau membuang sampah, sehabis membersihkan ruangan bersama kakek" ucap Chiyo dan menunjuk dua tas kresek besar dan 1 tas kresek kecil itu.

"Sini biarku bantu nek" ucap Naruto menawarkan, sambil membawa dua tas kresek hitam berukuran besar. Dan membiarkan nenek Chiyo membawa tas kresek berukuran kecil.

"Kau yakin? Itu berat loh. Biar nenek dan kakek saja yang buang"

Naruto nyengir lebar. "Tenang saja nek, aku kuat ko. Biarkan saja kakek istirahat. Lagipula ini tak seberapa kok nek" ucap Naruto.

"Dasar kau ini, kau membuatku ingin kembali ke usiamu saja" canda nenek Chiyo.

"Hahaha jangan nek, kalau nenek kembali ke usia muda. Aku pasti tidak akan mengenalimu, nenek kan sangat cantik dulu. Bisa saja aku jatuh cinta pada nenek, kan tidak lucu jika aku menikah dengan nenek. Kakek bisa mencekikku nanti" sahut Naruto sambil bercanda.

"Hahaha kau bisa saja" ucap Chiyo sambil membuang tas kresek yang ia bawa ke tong sampah yang jaraknya cukup dekat dari apartemennya, Naruto pun membuang 2 tas kresek yang ia bawa setelah nenek Chiyo. "Oh iya Naru kau sudah berpapasan dengan tetangga barumu?" tanya nenek Chiyo.

"Eh? Belom nek, memang kenapa nek? Rasanya banyak sekali yang penasaran padanya. Nenek bahkan belum bertemu padanya?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Nenek belum bertemu dengannya. Nenek sangat kawatir takut terjadi apa-apa padanya, masalahnya dari kemarin malam hingga saat ini ia sama sekali belum keluar dari kamarnya. Bahkan kakek sudah sempat mengetuk pintunya, tapi tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali" ucap nenek Chiyo dengan pandangan kawatir. Dan Naruto hanya bisa menanggapi dengan diam.

- **~(^_^)~** -

"Kalau begitu nenek masuk kamar dulu ya, terimakasih Naru kau sudah membantu nenek membuang sampah" ucap Chiyo sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

Naruto menyengir lebar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hehehe tidak apa nek, jika nenek butuh bantuan jangan segan memanggilku. Aku pasti akan membantu nenek"

"Iya nenek tahu, sekali lagi terimakasih ya Naru-kun" ucap nenek Chiyo terakhir kali dan kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Naruto pun berbalik menuju kearah kamarnya sambil memikirkan hal apa yang akan ia kerjakan selanjutnya, jarang mendapatkan libur seperti ini membuat Naruto sedikit bingung untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Biasanya pada jam segini Naruto masih sibuk syuting dan pemotretan. Ah mungkin sebaiknya ia besok pergi ke kampus, sudah lama juga ia tidak ke kampus untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya. Naruto pun merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil kunci kamarnya bersiap untuk membuka pintu ketika ia sudah sampai pada pintu depan kamar apartemennya. Sekilas Naruto memandang pintu kearah tetangganya, cukup penasaran juga karena mendengar perkataan nenek Chiyo barusan. Ia pun mencoba untuk mendengarkan suara yang ada di dalam apartemen 201 itu, namun ia sama sekali tak mendengar bahwa ada tanda-tanda orang didalamnya.

Tiba-tiba pikiran buruk melintas dalam benak Naruto. Bagaimana kalau penyawa baru itu jatuh sakit? Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengeyahkan gagasan itu. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Mungkin saja orang itu sedang tidak ada di rumah. Bisa saja orang itu keluar rumah ketika nenek dan kakek Akasuna, dan Tenten itu sedang tidak memerhatikan.

Tapi tetap saja ada kemungkinan penyewa baru itu benar-benar belum keluar sejak kemarin malam. Bagaimana kalau orang itu sakit dan terlalu lemah untuk bangun dari tempat tidur? Bagaimana kalau orang itu tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk dimintai tolong? Bagaimana jika orang itu menderita penyakit jantung dan sekarang sedang kesakitan? Bagaimana kalau ia jatuh pingsan di dalam sana? Bagaimana kalau ia sedang sekarat?!

Naruto menggigil memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Kemudian ia menepuk pelan kepalanya. Ah, tidak mungkin. Jangan berpikiran buruk. Mungkin karena ia terlalu lama berada di luar tadi dan tidak memakai topi dan jaket sehingga membuat otaknya menjadi beku dan berpikir macam-macam saat ini. Tapi…

Naruto maju selangkah mendekati pintu apartemen 201 dengan ragu-ragu dan dengan sekali tarikan nafas panjang dan membulatkan tekadnya, ia menempelkan telinga kanannya ke pintu dengan hati-hati. Tidak terdengar apa-apa. Ia memutar kepalanya dan kali ini telinga kirinya yang ditempelkan ke pintu. Masih sunyi senyap di dalam sana. Apakah ia harus memanggil kakek Akasuna? Tapi rasanya tidak enak mengganggu kakek yang sedang istirahat. Tapi…

Naruto masih sibuk menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dan seketika pintu itu mendadak berayun terbuka dengan satu gerakan cepat, membuat kepalanya yang masih menempel pada daun pintu kehilangan sandarannya dan tubuhnya jatuh kearah depan, serta kepalanya yang membentur sesuatu. Ia sempat memekik kaget sebelum jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dingin.

"Aduh, aduh, duh… kepalaku, pantatku…" Naruto mengerang sambil mengusap sisi kepala dan pantatnya.

Dua-tiga detik kemudian, Naruto tersadar kembali. Namun sebelum itu ada sebuah tangan yang mengangkat dagunya, sehingga kepala ikut mendongak. Matanya terbelalak kaget, terpaku pada sosok jakung berambut raven yang berdiri di ambang pintu apartemen 201 yang terbuka. Awalnya Naruto tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas ketika sosok yang berdiri di sana karena bagian dalam apartemen itu gelap gulita. Namun kemudian ia bisa melihat lebih jelas ketika sosok itu maju selangkah dan sinar lampu di koridor meneranginya.

Naruto yang dagunya masih di pegang oleh sosok itu menatap tidak percaya kearahnya, begitupun sebaliknya. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang berdiri di sana terlihat mengenakan sweter hitam dengan kearah panjang yang menutupi lehernya dan mengenakan celana jeans hitam itu berjongkok menyesuaikan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Naruto yang terduduk itu agar memudahkan sosok itu melihat kearah wajahnya. Onyx bertemu shapier.

"Kau…" ucap sosok laki-laki itu dengan nada rendah dan terkesan tak percaya.

Kaget? Heran? Tentu saja!

Naruto tidak sempat menjawab, karena mendadak saja suasana menjadi heboh. 'Ti-tidak mungkin! Aku bertemu dengannya lagi?! Oh My God! You kidding me?!' ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil menatap horror laki-laki dihadapannya. Dia… calon tunangannya… si Uchiha Sasuke?!

 **TBC**

Haloha Mina-san, sudah lama Rin tidak bertemu dengan kalian ne~ bagaimana dengan kabar kalian? Hehehe kalau Rin sih baik~ hahaha gomen sekali, karena Rin update sangat lelet. Sebagai permintaan maaf Rin sudah panjangin untuk episode ini. bagaimana menurut kalian untuk episode kali ini, borring kah? Atau membuat kalian penasaran dengan kisah selanjutnya? Hehehe kita tunggu saja episode selanjutnya ne~ oh iya rasanya Rin sudah membalas rivew kalian via PM bagi yang mengenakan akun, jadi untuk kali ini Rin akan menjawab review readers sekalian semuanya baik yang sudah Rin Pm maupun yang belum, takut jika ada pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. Tapi sudah Rin baca ko review kalian, bahkan terkadang Rin baca terus (terkesima karena ada banyaknya yang memandang positif FF bikinan Rin, walaupun ada sedikit kesamaan yang tidak disengaja dengan FF lainnya) Ok cekidot langsung saja!

Ini sudah dilanjut, Guys! (~^0^)~ Bagaimana? Kalian sudah cukup puas kan dengan episode ini? untuk **Yuki Akibaru** : gak apa-apa ko ga pake akun, asal ada namanya aj biar Rin gampang manggilnya hehehe :D. Ia tu café punya Kyuubi n the gengk, Naru disuruh jagain cafenya. Karena Naruto memang pada awalnya nyamar jadi di café pun ia nyamar, ga mau identitasnya yang asli terungkap bisa habis dikejar fans, kan kasian… makanya Rin nyamarin aja khukhu… untuk masalah Sasuke aslinya kerjaannya apa aja, udah Rin jelasin di biodata Sasuke yang dibaca Naruto di episode ini. untuk masalah Sasuke tau Naru artis atau ga nya bisa kalian tebak bagaimana? Hayoo~ pasti kalian bisa menebaknya kok~ iiia ini SasuNaru kok bukan SasuFemNaru jadi tenang aja bagi para Fujoshi akut untuk ff yang ini Rin buat SasuNaru bagi yang pengen SasuFemNaru ga usah kawatir~ kalian bisa baca ff Rin yang lagi satu kok hehehe (Promosi).

Yah segitu saja yang bisa katakana makasih atas saran yang kalian berikan jika ada kesalahan kata/kalimat harap dimaklumi karena itu unsur tidak kesengajaan, jika kalian tidak mengerti ff ini tanyakan saja. Rin siap jawab ko, walaupun jawabnya lama~ tapi Rin baca ko bagi yang review, favorit, dan memfolow~ terimakasih atas semangatnya! Biarpun Rin tergolong lambat membuatnya tapi Rin pastikan untuk tetap update dan menamatkan cerita Rin.

Oh iya terimakasih bagi yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk memikirkan nama café milik Kyuubi itu, jujur saja Rin bingung mau milih mana soalnya nama dan alasan cafe yang kalian berikan pada bagus-bagus jadi Rin merasa sangat dilema…. Yah tapi pada akhirnya Rin sudah memberikan nama café itu, inilah nama sang inspirasi dari nama café milik Kyuubi…

Alepou, istilah dari bahasa Yunani yang berarti rubah. Nama ini diberikan oleh **Okiniiri-Hime**. Alasan Rin memilih ini, yah mungkin karena dari bahasa asing jadi terdengar sedikit keren, hahaha ^_^ tapi Rin sangat suka entah kenapa, makasi sarannya ya! Nemu dimana namanya? Keren! Rin pertamanya juga kagak tau namanya, tapi setelah tau ternyata artinya simple cuman karena Rin tidak pernah tahu bahasanya jadi saat mengucapkannya sedikit aneh. Tapi Rin suka ko! Makasih ya! 

Sedangkan untuk nama Miraclenya, diberikan oleh **Haru A-Fuadillah** dengan alasan singkat, cukup menarik, dan simple jadi mudah diingat ^_^ makanya Rin memakai nama ini juga. Makasi yo~~

Jadi jika dua nama ini digabung akan menjadi Alepou Miracle Café yang arti singkatnya Keajaiban Rubah Café, nama itu dimaksudkan agar orang yang berkunjung pada café ini menjadi puas dengan pelayanannya dan dapat membuat para pelanggan yang boring atau suntuk menjadi happy dengan rasa nyaman dan aman tentu saja, dan cafe ini dibimbing oleh seorang Master yang menyukai aneka macam accesoris rubah dan itu tidak terlewatkan pada kesan café itu yang memajang berbagai accecoris rubah yang di sajikan pada café itu. Yah seperti itu lah~ hehe cukup bagus kan? Dan untuk yang lainnya, sekali lagi terimakasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk memikirkan nama café. Maaf Rin tidak memilih nama yang sudah susah kalian pikirkan… tapi jujur saja itu sangat membantu Rin, jadi sekali lagi terimakasih. (Bungkuk" ^0^)

Yah segitu saja yang bisa Rin katakan, terimakasih bagi para **readers, followers, favorit,** dan Me- **Review** FF ini… selamat menikmati ff Rin yang lainnya~ Bye~ dan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya~ tetep semangat ya~

Salam manis untuk mina sekalian,

Shizuka Kirarin


	4. My Neighbor? Are you sure?

**Disc** : Karakter by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Sum** : Namikaze Naruto atau Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang kaya kedua setelah Uchiha Corp yang terbilang serba mandiri dan tak ingin dibilang manja tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana milik keluarga Akasuna. Tiba-tiba saja kakaknya menyuruhnya untuk rapat dan mengurus cafenya, saat rapat ia di perkenalkan oleh tunangannya yang ternyata salah satu pegawai dari café kakaknya. Sialnya tunangannya itu adalah cowok menyebalkan yang tidak sengaja menjadi tetangganya di apartemennya. Akankah cowok itu menyadari penyamarannya?

 **Warning :** BoyxBoy (SasuNaru), OOC, typo, dll

 **Rate:** T-M (untuk sekarang masih T)

 **Ganre:** Romance

 **Note:** Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari novel karya Ilan* Tan berjudul Winter in Tokyo dan salah satu fanfic yang author sukai hanya saja author sendiri lupa namanya dan tidak menemukan fanfic itu yang tidak berlanjut bahkan hilang? Tapi yang jelas fanfic ini tidak sama dengan karya yang sudah di katakan tadi (: Fanfic ini menerima komentar dan kritikan yang membangun, Selamat menikmati :D Oh iya sebelum membaca harap perhatikan peringatannya ya~

"….." berbicara

'…..' berpikir

-happy- **~(^_^)~** -reading-

- **Café Prince** -

 **Vol 4: My Neighbor? Are you sure?**

 **Sasuke's pov**

Lagu good boy by GD feat Taeyang mengalun keras memenuhi satu ruangan dari speaker handpone mewah berwarna hitam klasik, tampak seorang pria berambut emo hitam sedikit terganggu dengan suara hp canggihnya membuatnya mau tak mau mengerjapkan matanya.

Uchiha Sasuke nama dari pria yang baru saja terbangun dengan kepala pusing dan badan kaku. Hal pertama yang disadarinya adalah keadaan kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Ia melirik keluar jendela. Langit di luar tampak gelap. Sudah malam? Rasanya ia tertidur saat malam? Jam berapa ini? ia mengerang ketika menyadari bahwa ia sudah tertidur hampir seharian full, ia memejamkan mata sejenak. Ia merasa masih merasa lelah bahkan walau hanya sekedar untuk mengangkat telpon. Badannya menolak untuk bergerak walau hanya sebentar, pelipisnya berdenyut. Penerbangannya dari New York ke Jepang dan kerja lembur cukup menguras tenaganya dan membuatnya _jet-lag_.

Jakun Sasuke bergerak naik turun menelan silivanya sendiri. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. Sepertinya ia harus segera minum sebelum ia menjadi dehidrasi. Sasuke mengerang pelan, ia memaksa dirinya bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang, dan mengusapkan wajahnya dengan tangan kanan untuk sekedar menyadarkan diri sedangkan tangan kiri menopang tubuhnya yang sedikit sempoyongan agar tidak ambruk. Ia pun perlahan bangkit dan menyeret kakinya dengan kaus kaki yang tebal keluar dari kamar tidurnya yang sebelumnya ia matikan terlebih dahulu panggilan dari handponenya yang termasuk kedalam kategori berisik itu.

Sinar bulan dan lampu jalan masuk melewati pintu kaca balkon yang menerangi ruang duduk, dan penerangan itu sudah cukup bagi Sasuke. Sasuke menyerngitkan alisnya ketika perutnya juga merasa lapar. Rasanya ia belum makan semenjak pulang dari café yang ada di Harujuku bersama Itachi dan ia tahu saat itu ia hanya makan sedikit dan hanya minuman yang memasuki perutnya ketika berada di café AM (singkatan dari nama café Alepou Miracle), pantas saja ia merasa kelaparan sekarang.

Sasuke pun berjalan kearah dapur, dan segera meminum air dengan perlahan. Sasuke meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong itu ketika tenggorokannya merasa lega, seketika itu handpone nya berbunyi kembali dengan mengeluarkan suara cukup keras membuatnya merasa cukup terganggu. Untung saja sebelum ia pindah kemari ia sempat menyuruh pegawainya untuk memasang peredam suara di apartemennya dan membuat suara berisik handphonenya tidak akan terdengar oleh tetangga sebelahnya namun juga dapat mendengar suara diluar ruangan dari dalam apartemennya.

Dengan kesal ia mengangkat telponenya. "Hn"

" **Maaf tuan, kami belum bisa menemukan orang yang anda cari, sangat susah untuk mencari karakter dari orang yang anda maksudkan—** "

"Hn, bukankah aku sudah katakan agar tidak menghubungiku sampai kalian berhasil menemukannya hah! Kau menggangguku dengan informasi tidak pentingmu itu! Apakah begitu susahnya mencari seorang gadis pirang dengan tanda lahir menyerupai kumis kucing!?" ucap Sasuke membentak dengan keras memotong perkataan seseorang disebrang telpon.

" **Ta..tapi-** "

"Cari dia"

" **Maaf tuan?** " merasa kurang mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang cepat, ia pun meminta Sasuke mengulang perkataannya dengan takut-takut.

"Ck! Cari dia! Kau hanya boleh menelponku ketika kau sudah menemukannya! Ingat, kau harus menemukannya sampai dapat!" perintah Sasuke, ia pun mematikan sambungan telponnya tanpa peduli reaksi dari orang di sebrangnya. Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok dan menghela nafas lelah "Dimana kau dobe.." gumam Sasuke. Sasuke seketika mendengus "Kau benar-benar sudah membuatku kerepotan mencarimu, ingat saja ketika aku bertemu kembali denganmu aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi bila perlu aku akan membawamu ikut kemanapun aku pergi" ucap Sasuke sambil membuka kulkasnya melihat menu apa yang ia inginkan untuk sarapan atau mungkin bisa dibilang sudah memasuki makan malam hari ini, dan pilihannya jatuh kepada buah tomat merah yang segar.

Baru saja ia akan memakan persediaan tomatnya di kulkas seketika ia mendengar suara gemersik aneh yang ada di luar pintu apartemennya. Ia menoleh kearah pintu itu dan mendapati adanya bayangan gelap terpantul dari bawah celah pintu. Matanya menyipit. Ada orang diluar pintunya. Bayangan di bawah celah pintu apartemennya itu bergerak-gerak. Niat awalnya untuk mengisi perutnya sedikitpun batal. Ia berbalik, menghampiri pintu, dan memasang telinga. Ia tidak mendengar suara orang yang berbicara, tapi sudah jelas ada seseorang yang berdiri di luar pintunya. Malingkah? Sepertinya tidak. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya menuju kearah pegangan pintu, dengan sentakan cepat, Sasuke menarik pintu itu untuk terbuka. Sesosok orang itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan membentur dadanya yang bidang sebelum sosok itu terjatuh yang disusul dengan pekikan orang itu.

Sasuke membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan mengerjapkan matanya yang silau akibat dari terangnya lampu pada koridor, kemudian ia melihat kearah sesosok yang tersungkur di lantai di hadapannya sambil meringis sakit. Sasuke terkejut begitu sadar siapa seseorang berambut pirang itu. Ia pun dengan cepat mengangkat dagunya untuk mengarah kearahnya, seorang berambut pirang itu pun tak kalah terkejutnya sama seperti dirinya.

"Kau…" Sasuke menatap tak percaya. Belum sempat ia mendengar perkataan yang akan diucapkan sang blonde karena mendadak saja keadaan menjadi riuh. Bunyi pintu terbuka dari lantai dasar dan berbagai seruan yang terdengar tumpang tindih.

"Suara apa itu? Siapa yang berteriak?"

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ada pencurli? Pencurli nee-chan?"

"Naru-kun kau di sana?"

"Naru-nii!? Nii-san kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kek ayo kita lihat keadaan di atas"

"Tidak, kau disini bersama Tenten dan Konohamaru. Biar aku yang kesana"

"Eh?! Aku juga ikut kek!"

"Kau diam disini, bahaya!"

"Tenang saja kek, aku punya tongkat bisbol"

"Kyaa! Kya! Kya! Marlu ikut! Marlu ikut!"

"Waaa! Konohamaru bahaya! Jangan naik!"

"Maru-chan astaga jangan nak! Sini sama nenek! Jangan naik sayang, Konohamaru!"

Dalam sekejap mata, tiga orang bermunculan dengan satu anak kecil yang sedikit mengambang di udara dikarenakan tubuhnya yang kecil itu sedang diangkat oleh seorang nenek di depan Sasuke.

- **~(^_^)~** -

Sasuke hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata memandangi nenek-nenek yang megendong anak kecil, seorang gadis remaja yang membawa tongkat baseball, dan seorang kakek-kakek dengan posisi tubuh siaga siap melindungi pada koridor sempit di lantai dua itu. Mereka membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan heran.

"Naruto-nii, apa yang terjadi?" pekik remaja wanita dengan rambut yang dicepol dua, sambil menghampiri pria pirang yang ia tahu merupakan calon tunangannya yang tampak terduduk di lantai.

"Nii-chan baik-baik saja?" tanya anak laki-laki yang usianya sekitar 5 tahun dan memeluk Naruto setelah ia turun dari gendongan neneknya.

Laki-laki bernama Naruto itu melongo sesaat, lalu cepat-cepat membalas memeluk dan menjawab. "Eh? Tenten, Konohamaru. Tidak apa-apa. Nii-san baik-baik saja"

Gadis berambut cepol yang ia ketahui bernama Tenten membantu Naruto berdiri dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain masih mencengkram tongkat bisbol dengan erat yang mengarah langsung ke wajah Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke tajam. "Anda siapa? Naru-nii, apakah orang ini berbuat macam-macam padamu?"

Sasuke menyerngitkan alisnya, masih dengan wajah datarnya. 'Macam-macam?'

 **End Sasuke's pov**

"Sabar Tenten" sela orang tua berambut putih dengan penutup kepala dan berjenggot yang berdiri di sebelah gadis bercepol yang masih mengacungkan tongkat bisbol kearah Sasuke. Kakek tua itu menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang disipitkan. "Tolong perkenalkan dirimu anak muda?"

Sasuke berdeham sejenak lalu menjawab pertanyaan kakek itu dengan nada datar. "Sasuke Uchiha dan saya baru pindah ke apartemen ini"

"Oh kau temannya Sasori-nii yang akan tinggal disini?" tanya Tenten sambil mengangguk dan merilekskan tubuhnya yang sedikit tegang tadi.

Sasuke melihat tongkat bisbol yang mengarah padanya kini diturunkan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Tenten.

"Jadi dari kemarin kau tertidur di kamar?" tanya nenek chiyo mulai kawatir. "Apa kau sedang sakit?"

"Hn, kepala saya sedikit pusing, sepertinya jet-lag.." ucap Sasuke sedikit tidak yakin.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Apa kau mau nenek buatkan bubur?" tawar nenek chiyo.

"Hn, tidak terimakasih" tolak halus Sasuke.

"Baiklah, jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi katakan saja pada nenek. Kamar nenek ada di lantai bawah no.101, kau bisa datang kesana" ucap nenek chiyo lembut dan Sasuke membalas dengan senyum kecil dan sedikit anggukan. Naruto yang melihat senyum kecil milik Sasuke sedikit merona.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi tadi?" tanya kakek ibizou sambil memandang Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian.

"Ya tadi aku juga mendengar Naru-nii menjerit, lalu kenapa Naruto-nii bisa jatuh terduduk begini? Kakak habis terpeleset? Atau jangan-jangan…" tanya Tenten bertubi-tubi pada Naruto, lalu menatap Sasuke curiga.

"Jangan berfikir negative padaku, tanyakan saja padanya apa yang ia lakukan di depan pintuku" ucap Sasuke sambil melirik kearah Naruto.

Naruto bersidekap dan mengangkat bahu dengan salah tingkah. "Eum begini… itu.., ehm.. maksudku, aku hanya kawatir" ucap Naruto terbata-bata. Naruto melihat sekeliling dan menyadari tatapan orang-orang yang mengarah padanya (kecuali Konohamaru) yang menunggu penjelasannya. "Aku dengar dari nenek dan Tenten jika orang yang menempati kamar disebelahku sudah tiba dan orang itu belum keluar kamar hingga sekarang, dan aku juga tidak mendengar suara apapun dari dalam. Jadi kupikir…" suara Naruto sedikit lirih dan ia tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "… mungkin orang itu sakit atau jatuh pingsan?"

Sasuke menyeringai kecil mendengar penjelasan Naruto tanpa sepengetahuan yang lainnya ia berusaha untuk menahan senyum.

"Lalu… ketika aku sedang berusaha mendengarkan suara dari balik pintu, dia tiba-tiba membuka pintunya, membuatku terkejut lalu terjatuh.." Naruto berdeham diakhir kalimatnya. "Begitulah"

"Ya ampun, Naruto. kau membuat kami kaget sekali tadi. kakek kira tadi ada maling yang masuk apartemen ini" ucap kakek ibizou sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Naruto pada kakek ibizou sambil membungkuk, dan melirik sebal Sasuke yang menatap datar kepadanya.

"Sebaiknya kita saling memperkenalkan diri" ucap Tenten sambil memandang Sasuke. "Namaku Tenten, aku tinggal di kamar 102 bersama adikku Konohamaru, Konohamaru ayo beri salam pada Sasuke nii-san"

Konohamaru tersenyum lebar dan membungkuk memberi salam. "Calam kenal nii-chan!"

Sasuke berjongkok setelah membalas uluran tangan dari Tenten dan menyamai tinggi Konohamaru. "Salam kenal juga, kau adik yang waktu ini kutemui kan?"

Konohamaru mengangguk antusias. "Um! Iya! Makacii perlmen waktu ini, nii tampan. Marlu cuka pelrmennya" ucap Konohamaru cadel dan membuat orang yang mendengar perkataan Konohamaru yang secara terang-terangan mengatakan Sasuke tampan tertawa kecil dibuatnya.

Sasuke tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Konohamaru. "Baguslah jika kau suka"

"Kau bisa memanggilku kakek ibizou, aku adalah kakek dari Sasori sekaligus pemilik apartemen ini" si kakek tua memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum lebar. Walaupun kulitnya keriput, kakek ibizou ternyata masih memiliki deretan gigi yang rapi. "Aku tinggal bersama istriku Chiyo di bawah" ucapnya lagi sambil memeluk nenek Chiyo dengan sebelah tangannya dengan mesra.

Setelah itu pandangan semua orang mengarah kepada Naruto yang tetap diam. Naruto tersadar lalu berkata dengan agak tergagap. "Namaku Naruto, salam kenal" ucap Naruto pura-pura tidak mengenal Sasuke dan menjulurkan tangannya memperkenalkan diri.

Sasuke menatap juluran tangan Naruto, lalu memandang Naruto yang tidak fokus menatap Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus geli mengetahui Naruto yang berpura-pura kembali tidak mengenalnya. "Hn, salam kenal. Senang bertemu denganmu" ucap Sasuke membalas jabatan tangan Naruto sambil menatap Naruto tajam, Naruto yang sudah fokus menatap Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika Sasuke memanggil namanya dengan penekanan nada yang hanya ia sadari sendiri, seolah-olah menegaskan jika ia memang tahu identitasnya. "Naruto-san"

- **~(^_^)~** -

Naruto berdiri di apartemen nenek Chiyo setelah sesi perkenalan tadi yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan, berjalan mondar-mandir tidak tenang, wajah imutnya yang tertekuk dengan jempol yang digigit kecil seolah sedang berpikir keras. Naruto menoleh kearah nenek Chiyo yang sibuk berkutat di dapur. "Nek, apa kau yakin jika memang dia yang akan tinggal di sebelah apartemenku?"

Chiyo mendesah. "Kalau bukan dia siapa lagi? Nenek juga sudah menghubungi Sasori dan memang Uchiha Sasuke lah yang akan tinggal disana. Lagipula sudah berapa kali pertanyaan itu kau katakan Naruto-kun?"

"Tapi nek.. aku ga mau kalau dia tinggal di sebelah apartemenku, kau tahu? Dia itu orang yang menyebalkan.." ucap Naruto sambil bersedekap.

"Hush! tidak baik membicarakan hal yang buruk pada orang lain, apalagi pada orang yang akan menjadi tetanggamu. Lagipula darimana kau tahu dia menyebalkan bukankah kau baru saja berkenalan? Kakek lihat dia orang yang baik hanya saja ia sedikit pendiam" ucap Ibizou dan dibalas anggukan setuju dari nenek Chiyo sambil memasukkan bubur yang baru saja dimasak kedalam sebuah mangkuk yang berisi tutup.

Naruto menoleh kearah kakek Ibizou. "Ais.. kakek ini, jangan tertipu dengan sikapnya yang pendiam itu. Apa kakek tak melihat wajahnya yang dingin dengan alis yang selalu tertekuk dan mata yang memicing tajam? Itu menakutkan kek~"

Chiyo memukulkan sendok sayurnya ke jidat Naruto dengan mendapat respon ringisan pelan dari Naruto karena nenek Chiyo tidak terlalu keras memukulnya. "Kakek kan sudah bilang jangan berpikir negative pada orang lain, daripada memikirkan hal itu lebih baik kau berikan ini pada Uchiha-san" ucap Chiyo sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan yang terasa hangat di tangan Naruto.

Naruto menatap heran bungkusan yang diserahkan padanya. "Apa ini nek?"

"Itu bubur. Makanlah bubur itu bersama Uchiha-san, kamu pasti belum makan bukan? Jadi makanlah bersamanya sambil mengobrol kamu pasti akan mengenalnya lebih jauh daripada kau menggosipkan orang lain .." ucap Chiyo sambil membawakan bubur untuk suaminya yang sudah duduk manis di kursi makan.

"Benar Naruto, bukankah ada istilah tak kenal maka tak sayang…? Hahaha siapa tahu kau akan berjodoh padanya.." ucap kakek Ibizou dengan gelak tawa yang lantang.

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya. "Buuh… memangnya siapa yang mau menikah dengannya?"

"Hahahaha! Memangnya kakek memintamu menikah dengannya? Atau jangan-jangan memang kau ingin menikah dengannya?" canda Ibizou.

"Haah kakek!" teriak Naruto tidak terima dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Sudah.. sudah… dasar kalian ini.. Naruto cepat bawa buburnya ke Uchiha-san sebelum dingin dan nenek tidak ingin kau menolak untuk hal ini, wajah Uchiha-san terlihat sangat pucat tadi sepertinya ia sedang sakit sampai-sampai tak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur. Nenek tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia bisa menyiapkan makanan sendiri, oleh karena itu nenek memintamu mengantarkannya makanan sekaligus kau harus meminta maaf padanya karena kau mengganggu waktu istirahatnya" ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Haah.. baik..baik.." ucap Naruto lalu keluar dari apartemen nenek Chiyo.

"Titip salamku pada Uchiha-san ya Naruto!" ucap Ibizou sedikit terkekeh.

"Urusai!" jawab Naruto sebal. Chiyo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan suaminya dan Naruto yang seperti anak kecil.

- **~(^_^)~** -

"Haah…" Naruto mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya untuk hari ini. Saat ini ia sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke lebih tepatnya ia berada di depan pintu apartemennya yang bersebelahan dengan Sasuke berusaha menjaga jarak dari pintu Sasuke jaga-jaga jika kejadian tadi kembali terulang. Naruto memandang bungkusan bubur yang ia bawa di tangan sebelah kirinya, lalu mendesah kembali. Dipandangnya pintu apartemen Sasuke teringat perkataan nenek Chiyo yang melihat wajah Sasuke yang pucat dan perkataan Sasuke yang sebelumnya berkata bahwa ia mengalami pusing dan membuatnya tidak bisa terbangun dari tempat tidur hingga malam ini.

Oh iya saat itu kalau tak salah kata tousan Fugaku, Sasuke baru saja tiba dari New York dan langsung kekantor untuk rapat lalu malamnya Sasuke bekerja di AM sampai tengah malam. Jika dipikir-pikir kapan Sasuke istirahat?. Naruto menatap pintu apartemen Sasuke dengan pandangan kawatir.

'Pasti ia kelelahan..' Naruto kembali melihat bungkus bubur yang ia bawa, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. "Haah.. apa boleh buat" ucap Naruto, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke tapi… melihat Sasuke seperti itu mau tak mau membuatnya kawatir. 'Eh? Kawatir? Tidak-tidak, dirinya hanya disuruh untuk menyerahkan bubur ini oleh nenek Chiyo. Ya! Hanya itu!' pikir Naruto dan dengan optmis ia melangkah kearah pintu apartemen, tangannya pun terangkat siap untuk mengetuk pintu. Namun..

 **Kriiet** …

Mata Naruto melebar terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja membuka pintunya. "Astaga! Hei! Bisakah kau berhenti membuatku terkejut?!" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus dadanya yang terasa nyeri saking terkejutnya.

Naruto menatap heran kearah Sasuke yang tidak merespon perkatannya. "Hei kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Naruto sambil menggerakkan tangannya kearah kiri dan kanan di depan wajah Sasuke yang menatap terkejut kearahnya.

Naruto menyerngitkan dahinya ketika Sasuke menangkap tangannya, ditepisnya tangan Sasuke yang masih menggenggam tangannya. "Apa-apaan sih?"

"Dobe? Kau kah itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Huh?" Naruto memiringkan wajahnya tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke dan seketika otaknya mencerna kata 'dobe' pada kalimat Sasuke. "Hei! Aku bukan Dobe! Dasar teme!"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kau tidak berubah dobe…"

'Waduh.. dia kenapa?' tanya Naruto dalam hati, bukannya marah dikatai teme, Sasuke malah tersenyum kearah Naruto. 'Apa saking lelahnya sehingga membuatnya jadi gila?' pikir Naruto menatap Sasuke prihatin.

 **Greep!** Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke tembok dan memerangkap tubuh Naruto dalam pelukannya. Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu dobe…" ucap Sasuke dengan nada pelan dan berat, nafas hangatnya pun terasa di kulit wajah Naruto saking dekatnya jarak wajah mereka, membuat Naruto merona hebat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucap Naruto gugup sambil berusaha menjauhkan Sasuke. Sasuke menangkap tangan Naruto yang berusaha memukul wajahnya dan diletakkannya kedua tangan Naruto di atas kepala Naruto memenjarakan tubuh Naruto yang kecil dengan tubuhnya yang tergolong besar.

"Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, aku melihatmu…" ucap Sasuke dan menatap rindu kearah Naruto tepat di kedua mata shapiernya yang selalu Sasuke rindukan.

"E-eh? A-apa?" bingung dan gugup itulah yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang.

Sasuke menggeleng sambil memeluk Naruto kembali. "Maafkan aku… maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu terluka.. maaf kan aku yang meninggalkanmu.. aku benar-benar minta maaf" ucap Sasuke dengan nada bergetar dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Hei, lepaskan aku!" Naruto meringis sakit, ketika Sasuke terlalu erat memeluknya. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Hn, tidak sampai kau memaafkanku" Naruto yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan ngawur Sasuke memberontak dengan kuat, menendang-nendangkan kakinya kearah tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Naruto membuat kedua kaki Naruto mengangkang dan tubuhnya terangkat. Dengan refeleks kaki Naruto melingkari pinggang Sasuke, mencari pegangan agar dirinya tidak terjatuh. Wajah Naruto memerah karenanya, menyadari posisinya dengan Sasuke tidaklah wajar.

Menyerah memberontak, Narutopun mendesah kembali. "Baiklah aku memaafkanmu". 'Walaupun aku tak mengerti perkataannya dan kenapa aku memaafkannya' lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

Dibalik wajah Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum lega. Sasuke pun melonggarkan pelukannya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Naruto dan membiarkan dahi mereka saling bersentuhan. "Arigatou…" ucap Sasuke lemah. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto, Naruto terkejut bukan main.

Merasa kenyal dan nyaman, Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya. "Umng… unmn.." Naruto berusaha memberontak namun tak kunjung berhasil dan akhirnya ia pun menyerah dan terbuai pada ciuman Sasuke yang lembut. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya setelah sekian lama, keduanya sama-sama menghirup oksigen dengan rakus. Wajah Naruto sangat merah dengan bibir yang bengkak dan basah.

Sasuke menatap dengan lembut kearah Naruto. "Dobe tetaplah bersamaku…" dan seketika Sasuke ambruk dengan wajahnya yang tenggelam di leher Naruto. Naruto terkejut kembali dengan refleks ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke agar tidak terjatuh di lantai.

"Sa-sasuke? Hei Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja? Hei!" Naruto mengguncang tubuh Sasuke yang berada di pelukannya, dirasakannya nafas hangat Sasuke dilehernya. 'Jangan-jangan..'

Naruto dengan segera memperbaiki tubuh Sasuke menjadi berbaring di paha Naruto. Tanpa mempedulikan kejadian tadi Naruto pun segera memeriksa suhu tubuh Sasuke dengan menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Sasuke. "Astaga! Dia demam…"

 **TBC**

Haloha Mina~ balik lagi dengan cerita Rin… bagaimana kabar kalian? Maaf Rin telat update, akhir-akhir ini.. banyak kejadian tidak mengenakan yang terjadi pada Rin... dimulai dari Rin ditabrak supir angkot hingga layar laptop Rin retak dan hp yang menjadi error, hingga pada tulang kaki Rin yang retak dengan memar ditubuh… untuk ke kamar mandi yang jaraknya sangat dekat saja rasanya menyakitkan luar biasa, rasanya sudah seperti nenek reot… haah~ yah walaupun sekarang sudah sembuh dengan laptop dan handphone yang sudah diganti.. tapi bekas luka dikaki ga bisa sembuh.. sedih rasanya TT_TT tapi walau begitu Rin tetap melanjutkan kuliah Rin keesokan harinya setelah kecelakaan.. padahal dokter udah ngasi surat izin, tapi entahlah Rin ga suka izin dari kampus.. bayangkan saja izin sehari saja harus membuat resume sesuai dengan mata kuliah yang tidak diikuti.. sudah tugas menumpuk ditambah dengan resume.. Astaga Rin tidak bisa membayangkan itu, bukannya sembuh bisa-bisa Rin… (Ya begitulah Rin tidak bisa mengatakannya), dengan usaha keras dengan tubuh yang terasa remuk dan kaki yang diperban, Rin berusaha masuk… demi untuk tidak membuat resume Rin akan berusaha! :D (Perjuangan anak kuliahan)

Beberapa hari kemudian Rin sempet berkunjung ke Sur*baya untuk praktik lapangan, dengan kaki yang masih diperban.. yah lumanyan lah bisa sedikit refreshing disana.. Rin sempat jalan-jalan/berkunjung ke mall.. Menurut Rin Sur*baya cukup indah dengan mall yang menjulang tinggi (Rin jarang melihat gedung yang tinggi sehingga membuat Rin melongo ketika melihat gedung tinggi, maklumlah jarang keluar rumah), padahal Rin lahir di Jakart*.. sekarang Rin jarang mengunjungi kota kelahiran Rin, mungkin Jakart* sudah lebih maju dan lebih banyak lagi gedung tinggi… (: lumanyan kunjungan Rin ke Srbya menambah refrensi baik untuk menambah pengetahuan Rin di kampus maupun untuk FF.. (siapa tahu Rin ketemu sama author" FF diluar sana, kan sekalian berbagi ilmu hehehe)

Hehehe kok malah curcol … yah begitulah alasan Rin yang sangat telat update, hingga sekarang.. Rin harap kalian maklum.. semoga kalian menikmati cerita Rin di episode ini..

Jangan kapok baca FF Rin ya~

Thanks bagi para readers, follow, n favorit Rin maupun ff Rin..

Special thanks bagi para review FF Rin yang selalu senantiasa menanti cerita Rin… Maaf Rin hanya bisa balas review kalian dengan singkat sekarang…

Ini sudah Rin update maaf telat Minaa…hehehe semoga kalian suka… Oh iya cerita Rin yang ini juga ada cerita misteri dimasa lalu antara Sasuke dan Naruto, entah kenapa Rin sangat suka membuat FF dengan problem di masa lalu. Hehehe.. tapi selain problem di masa lalu mereka juga mengalami hal sulit lainnya, yahh… ini demi keeratan hubungan mereka juga sih sekaligus menguji seberapa kuatnya perasaan cerita cinta mereka… semoga dalam konflik di cerita ini di episode-episode yang akan datang.. membuat kalian gregetan hihi.. karena jika kalian tidak terhanyut dalam cerita FF Rin, berarti cerita Rin dikatakan belum sempurna.

Oh iya semoga saja rasa penasaran kalian cukup terbanyar dengan updatenya ff ini… karena bulan ini banyak libur, maka Rin mungkin akan usahakan update sesering mungkin…

Jadi, nantikan kelanjutan cerita Rin selanjutnya, ya..

Salam manis,

Shizuka Kirarin…


	5. Don't you remember me Dobe?

**Disc** : Karakter by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Sum** : Namikaze Naruto atau Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang kaya kedua setelah Uchiha Corp yang terbilang serba mandiri dan tak ingin dibilang manja tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana milik keluarga Akasuna. Tiba-tiba saja kakaknya menyuruhnya untuk rapat dan mengurus cafenya, saat rapat ia di perkenalkan oleh tunangannya yang ternyata salah satu pegawai dari café kakaknya. Sialnya tunangannya itu adalah cowok menyebalkan yang tidak sengaja menjadi tetangganya di apartemennya. Akankah cowok itu menyadari penyamarannya?

 **Warning :** BoyxBoy (SasuNaru), OOC, typo, dll

 **Rate:** T-M (untuk sekarang masih T)

 **Ganre:** Romance

 **Note:** Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari novel karya Ilan* Tan berjudul Winter in Tokyo dan salah satu fanfic yang author sukai hanya saja author sendiri lupa namanya dan tidak menemukan fanfic itu yang tidak berlanjut bahkan hilang? Tapi yang jelas fanfic ini tidak sama dengan karya yang sudah di katakan tadi (: Fanfic ini menerima komentar dan kritikan yang membangun, Selamat menikmati :D Oh iya sebelum membaca harap perhatikan peringatannya ya~

"….." berbicara

'…..' berpikir

-happy- **~(^_^)~** -reading-

- **Café Prince** -

 **Vol 5: Don't you remember me Dobe!?**

 **Flash back on**

 **Sasuke's pov**

Seperti biasa aku selalu berdiam diri di taman yang lumanyan dekat dengan rumah, menikmati hawa yang cukup tenang di musim dingin ini dan berbaring di kursi taman sambil menikmati angin sepoi yang membelai lembut wajahku. Dingin namun terasa nyaman.

 **Grasak! Grusuk!**

Aku menyerngitkan alis hitamku ketika mendengar suara berisik disekitarku, tidak tahukah wahai suara berisik disana jika aku baru saja menikmati momen ini?

"Huuh… dimana ciih?" ucap sesosok suara yang terdengar khas anak kecil. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan suara itu, pura-pura tak mendengar tepatnya. "Nii-chan! Hei nii-chan!" suara sosok itu kembali terdengar sepertinya ia memanggil kerabatnya, baguslah aku jadi tak perlu repot membuka mataku untuk memarahinya karena telah mengganggu ketenanganku.

'Semoga saja ia langsung pergi dari sini' ucapku berharap dalam hati, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang datang mendekat.

"Nii-chan! nii-chan!" sosok itu berucap yang ternyata telah berada disamping tubuhku sambil menarik-narik ujung bajuku, cukup terkejut karena ia muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Merasa terganggu aku berdecih cukup keras.

"Jangan ganggu aku"

"Nii-chan bisakah kau menolongku mencarli kalung Narlu yang hilang?" ucap sosok anak kecil dengan suaranya yang cadel.

"Tidak, carilah sendiri"

Tidak menyerah sosok itu bersuara sedikit memelas. "Tapi nii-chan…"

"Berhenti memanggilku nii, aku bukan kakakmu. Dan jangan ganggu aku" dengan tubuhku yang masih berbaring dan mata yang masih terpejam aku berucap ketus memotong perkataan anak itu.

"Huuh… kenapa kau tidak mau membantu Narlu?"

Aku mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutku sangat ambigu itu. "Hn, karena aku tidak ingin. Berhentilah berbicara denganku, suaramu menggangguku. Dasar bocah" ucapku kesekian kalinya sambil membalikkan tubuhku membelakangi tubuh anak itu. Dapat kurasakan jika anak yang berdiri dibelakangku merenggut, tapi aku tidak akan mempedulikannya lagi.

"Huh! kau juga bocah sama seperti Narlu.." balas sosok itu yang sepertinya kesal.

"…." aku diam tak menanggapi, tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Hn" gumamku sedikit menikmati suaranya yang merenggut kesal, cukup menyenangkan membuat sosok anak kecil itu kesal.

"Dasar teme!"

 **Twich!** Seketika dahiku berkedut ketika mendengar suara cadel yang sepertinya berusaha mengejekku itu.

Aku pun membuka mataku dan membalikkan tubuhku menjadi terlentang, seketika cahaya matahari yang silau menerpa wajahku membuat mataku menyipit ketika menatap seorang anak kecil yang sudah berjongkok dan mengorek-ngorek tanah bersalju dengan ranting yang jauh dari tubuhku. Dapat ku lihat badannya yang mungil tertutup sepenuhnya dengan mantel dan syal yang tebal, kulit tangannya yang terlihat sedikit berwarna tan pucat. Sesekali aku melihatnya meniupkan tangannya yang tidak memakai sarung tangan, sepertinya ia kedinginan.

Aku pun beralih menatap rambut pirang sebahu yang diikat setengah di bagian belakang pada sosok itu. 'Perempuankah?' pikirku ketika melihat anak yang terlihat imut dan cantik yang mengusikku tadi, karena hanya ada aku dan dia saja di taman ini. Kutatap wajahnya yang sepertinya sudah mulai menangis.

"Haah…" aku mendesah lelah menyebabkan kabut tipis keluar dari mulutku menandakan cuaca saat ini sangat dingin. Aku pun beranjak dari kursi taman tempatku berbaring tadi dan menghampirinya, bagaimana pun kasar sikapnya aku tidak bisa membiarkan anak perempuan menangis di tengah cuaca dingin ini.. yah walaupun aku juga masih anak-anak dan aku tidak ingin mengakui hal itu.

Anak itu mendongak ketika melihat ku dihadapannya. Matanya menyipit menatapku. Dari dekat, aku menyadari jika ada sedikit noda tanah di pipinya yang kemerahan dan terdapat tiga goresan di masing-masing pipi seperti kumis kucing itu, sedikit membuatku merona karena wajahnya tampak sangat manis. Aku pun sedikit berdeham ketika menyadari tatapan berkaca-kaca yang mengarah padaku, seperti yang sudah kuduga anak ini memang akan menangis.

"Kau sedang mencari kalung kan?" tanyaku.

Anak yang kuanggap perempuan itu kembali menunduk dan mengorek-ngorek tanah, kulihat ia sedikit mengangguk menjawab pertanyaanku. Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh, aku pun ikut mencari dan baru mulai berlutut ketika mataku menangkap sesuatu yang berkilau yang dekat dengan pohon besar tidak jauh dari tempat kami. Aku memungut benda itu dan mengamatinya. Kalung itu terlihat sederhana tapi indah, dengan liontin berbentuk segi enam berwarna sedikit kehijauan dan ukiran tipis diliontin itu membentuk sebuah tulisan "NN". Singkatan apa ini?

"Oi apakah liontin kalungmu berbentuk segi enam dan ada ukiran tulisan 'NN' nya?" tak mau ambil pusing dengan singkatan dari ukirannya, aku pun bertanya padanya.

Anak itu menoleh kearahnya. "Ya…" jawabnya dengan suara yang sedikit serak habis menangis.

Aku pun mengacungkan kalung yang kutemukan kearahnya. "Jadi ini pasti milikmu kan?"

Wajah anak yang kuanggap perempuan itu langsung berubah cerah. Ia berlari menghampiriku dengan mata shapiernya yang berkilau senang dan pipinya yang semakin memerah. Aku berdeham dan menyerahkan kalung itu padanya. "Jaga baik-baik. Jangan kau hilangkan lagi dan berhentilah menangis"

Anak itu pun mengelap wajahnya dengan lengan jaketnya dan menatapku kembali. "Siapa bilang Narlu menangis, Narlu tidak menangis" ucap anak itu.

Aku menyeringai menatapnya. "Hn, jika bukan menangis lalu ini apa?" ucapku sambil mengusap ujung matanya dengan jempolku.

"Uuh, tadi kelilipan"

Aku tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut pirang sebahunya. "Hn, dasar dobe"

"Eeh!" anak itu tampak terkejut dengan perlakuanku.

Aku mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya di pagi ini. "Ini, pakai ini" ucapku sambil melepaskan topi wol biru dongkerku dan menyerahkan pada anak itu. "Kau pasti kedinginan"

Anak itu menunduk menatap topiku yang sekarang ada di tangannya, kulihat wajahnya bersemu merah lalu ia tersenyum padaku. "Arigatou"

Wajahku bersemu merah tanpa bisa kutahan, aku pun menutup sebagian wajahku dengan sebelah tanganku dan berdeham kembali. Berharap ia tak melihat wajah memerahku.

"Dasar bocah.."

"Eh? Apa? Bo-bocah? Uuh… kau juga bocah sama seperlti Narlu" protesnya, hampir saja membuatku tertawa ketika melihat wajahnya, namun segera kutahan.

"Jika kau tidak bocah kau tidak akan berbicara dengan cadel, lagipula aku lebih tinggi darimu" ucapku sambil menyeringai menatapnya.

"Uuh~ tunggu saja jika Narlu sudah besar, Narlu pasti bisa mengalahkan tinggimu!"

"Hn, itu tidak mungkin dobe"

"Uh! Aku bukan dobe! Dasal teme!"

Dengan teriakan itu aku pun tertawa puas. Tertawa yang jarang sekali kuperlihatkan.

 **Flash back off**

- **~(^_^)~** -

"Dobe.." gumam Sasuke dalam tidurnya.

"Ck, kenapa dia tidak berhenti menggumamkan kata dobe sih.. membuatku kesal saja" ucap Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya didepan dadanya, terlihat sudah di jidatnya yang sudah dipenuhi kedutan kesal. Naruto merenggut sebal menatap wajah Sasuke yang memerah karena demam, ia pun kemudian mendesah lelah entah kenapa kekesalannya tadi menghilang begitu saja. Mungkin ia merasa kasihan melihat Sasuke yang tak berdaya saat ini.

"Uuh.." Sasuke menggumam kembali. Naruto dapat melihat kelopak mata Sasuke membuka perlahan. Naruto merasa lega karena Sasuke sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga…" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke yang sudah membuka matanya dengan tatapan sayu dan kurang fokus kearahnya.

" **Akhirnya kau bangun juga… ne.. teme…"**

Sasuke tersenyum lembut menatap kearah sesosok bocah berambut pirang sebahu yang diikat setengahnya tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya. "Dobe…"

 **Twitch** seketika Naruto membeku, padahal baru saja ia merasa lega jika Sasuke terlihat lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya. 'Sabar Naruto… ingat dia hanya seorang yang sakit dan tidak berdaya.. kau tak boleh memukulnya…' inner Naruto dalam hati dengan senyum yang dipaksakan dan sudut bibir yang berkedut ia pun berbicara perlahan pada Sasuke walau terkesan suaranya ditekan agar ia tidak berteriak kearah Sasuke, bagaimana pun Sasuke sedang sakit dan ia tidak boleh bersikap kasar jika ia tidak ingin diusir oleh nenek Chiyo.

"Ne.. Aku membawakan sesuatu dari apartemenku untuk menurunkan demammu.." ucap Naruto sambil membuka plester penurun demam lalu menempelkan dengan keras di jidat Sasuke. Membalasnya sedikit tidak apa kan?

"Auch.." Sasuke menyentuh fever patch di keningnya, kepalanya terasa pening seketika. Naruto terkekeh pelan cukup puas dengan tindakannya tadi.

Tawa Naruto terhenti perlahan teringat dengan bubur yang diberikan nenek Chiyo, Naruto pun menyerahkannya pada Sasuke yang sebelumnya sudah ia hangatkan kembali. "Ini makanlah"

Merasa peningnya mulai menghilang dan pandangannya sudah terfokus, ia pun menatap kearah Naruto yang ternyata bukan sang bocah yang dirindukannya. "Jadi yang tadi hanya mimpi?" gumam Sasuke pelan tapi dapat didengar Naruto.

"Huh? apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn, kau kembalilah" ucap Sasuke.

"Haah… lalu bagaimana dengan bubur ini, nenek Chiyo yang memberikannya padamu" ucap Naruto lagi sambil menyodorkan buburnya kearah Sasuke.

"Taruh saja di meja makan, nanti aku akan memakannya" ucap Sasuke, menarik kembali selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuh sampai kepalanya.

Naruto menatap kesal kearah Sasuke, ia pun menarik selimut Sasuke menampakkan wajah Sasuke kembali. "Tidak baik menyia-nyiakan pemberian orang yang sudah susah-susah buat untukmu. Lagipula nenek Chiyo menyuruhku agar kau memakan buburnya, jadi aku tidak bisa kembali sampai kau menghabiskan buburnya" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke sehingga Sasuke dalam posisi setengah terduduk.

"Ck" Sasuke berdecak, ia membenarkan posisinya dengan menaruh bantal di sekitar pinggang dan bersandar dikepala ranjang.

"Ini makanlah" merasa posisi Sasuke sudah terlihat nyaman, Naruto menyerahkan bubur yang sudah ia ambil dari sendok, berniat menyuapi Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak ingin makan" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Naruto merenggut, ia pun mencubit pinggang Sasuke dengan kencang. "Auch, apa yang kau—" ucapan Sasuke terputus ketika sebuah sendok berisi bubur masuk kedalam mulutnya. Naruto mengeluarkan sendoknya dari bibir Sasuke dengan perlahan. Sasuke pun mengunyah bubur yang ada di dalam mulutnya lalu menelannya.

"Bagaimana enak bukan? Bubur bikinan nenek paling disukai di apartemen ini. Kau mau lagi?" tawar Naruto sambil menyerahkan sendok berisi bubur di hadapan Sasuke. Dengan perlahan Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan Naruto menyuapinya lagi.

Sasuke mengahabiskan makanannya bahkan bubur itu kandas tanpa sisa dengan cepat. Sepertinya ia sangat kelaparan dan baru saja ia teringat kembali bahwa ia tidak makan semenjak ia kembali dari AM kemarin malam.

"Sekarang minumlah obatmu…" ucap Naruto dan menyerahkan beberapa pil obat penurun demam. Sasuke menurut karena Naruto memelototinya yang berniat menolak meminum obat.

Tak beberapa lama Sasuke tertidur pulas akibat efek obat yang diminumnya tadi. Naruto yang baru saja selesai berkutat di dapur Sasuke dan beniat berpamitan untuk kembali ke apartemennya seketika tersenyum melihat wajah tertidur Sasuke yang tampak tenang dibanding sebelumnya. "Dia terlihat tampan jika sedang tenang seperti ini" ucap Naruto. Naruto pun memperbaiki selimut yang Sasuke kenakan dan mematikan lampu apartemen Sasuke.

Naruto beranjak keluar dari apartemen Sasuke dan seketika ia menguap dengan lebar. "Hoaahemm~ ngantuknya.. jam berapa ini? Ya ampun jam 1 pagi! pantas saja aku mengantuk. Astaga padahal baru kemarin aku berencana untuk kuliah. Kalau begini aku tidak bisa bangun pagi" Naruto mendesah merana. Sebelum tidur Naruto menyempatkan diri menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka, kaki dan tangannya. Setelah selesai ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal bersiap untuk tidur.

Pagi pun datang dengan cepat, burung-burung berkicau tat kala mentari bersinar menerangi samudra tak terkecuali pada apartemen Akasuna. Cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah-celah gorden.

Sasuke membuka matanya ketika cahaya matahari itu mengganggu tidurnya, ia pun beranjak bangun dan melepas fever patch di keningnya. Sasuke melangkah perlahan kearah dapur ketika haus dirasakannya. Baru saja ia akan membuka kulkas untuk mengambil air dingin, seketika terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah kertas tertempel di pintu kulkas dan terdapat sebuah pesan pada kertas itu, Sasuke membacanya.

 **Aku menaruh beberapa makanan di dalam kulkasmu. Aku jadi betanya-tanya kenapa isi kulkasmu hanya berisi tomat, jadi aku memberikan beberapa bahan makanan yang lainnya kecuali tomat tentu saja.**

 **Oh iya aku juga memasak bubur dan ada di mangkuk, aku juga berpikir jika kau menyukai tomat mengingat isi kulkasmu itu. Makanya aku membuatkanmu bubur berisi tomat dan jus tomat. Makanlah kalau kau mau. Maaf jika masakanku tidak seenak bubur bikinan nenek Chiyo.**

Sasuke membuka isi kulkasnya dan benar saja tersedia beberapa makanan seperti cemilan dan sirup rasa jeruk serta berbagai macam bahan makanan yang tersaji di kulkasnya yang sebelumnya hanya terdapat tomat, beberapa telur, dan roti. "Apa dia mengosongkan isi kulkasnya demi mengisi kulkasku?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat betapa penuhnya isi kulkasnya dengan berbagai macam warna dari beberapa sayur dan buah.

Ia menutup kembali kulkasnya dan berjalan kearah meja makan dimana ia melihat sebuah mangkuk dan segelas jus tomat yang ditutup. Sasuke pun mencoba jus tomat yang dibuat oleh Naruto. "Tidak buruk" ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya sekilas dan ia pun beralih kearah mangkuk yang kemungkinan berisi bubur seperti pesan yang ia baca di pintu kulkas. Sasuke membuka tutup mangkuk seketika aroma menggiurkan tercium oleh hidung mancung Sasuke membuatnya ingin segera mencicipi bubur itu. Sasuke mengambil sendok dan menyuapkan bubur itu kedalam mulutnya merasakan rasa dari bubur itu yang kental dengan rasa tomat dan bumbu rempah-rempah yang sangat pas di lidahnya. Sasuke tersenyum. Ia memakan kembali bubur itu dengan senyum yang masih tersampir di bibirnya. Mungkin Naruto tak seburuk seperti apa yang di pikirkannya selama ini.

- **~(^_^)~** -

 **Pipip! Pipip! Pipip!** Suara waker berbunyi nyaring pada apartemen yang ditempati sang blonde. Sang blonde yang seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi selimut tebal pun berusaha mengambil jam waker berbentuk jeruk dengan tangan kanannya.

"Uuh~ jam berapa ini?" Naruto dengan lemas melihat kearah jam dan seketika matanya melotot dan tanpa babibu lagi Naruto melesat ke kamar mandi. "Waa… aku telaaat!"

"Aduh!" Naruto meringis ketika kakinya tersandung kursi. Tak ia pedulikan rasa sakit kakinya ia meminum susunya dengan cepat sambil membuka pintu kulkas. Seketika dirinya merana ketika melihat isi dari kulkasnya yang biasanya penuh akan makanan menjadi kosong melompong hanya berisi beberapa butir telur, beberapa jeruk, dan roti tawar karena sebagian besarnya sudah ia bawa ke apartemen Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia bisa berbuat begitu. Melihat isi kulkas Sasuke yang tidak terisi penuh tanpa sadar ia mengambil persediaan makannya selama sebulan dan menaruhnya di kulkas Sasuke. Dengan meringis pilu ia mengambil 2 helai roti tawar dan langsung melahapnya. Tidak ada waktu untuk meratapi isi kulkas karena waktu sudah mulai mengejarnya. Naruto berjalan cepat lalu membuka pintu apartemennya, tidak lupa ia memakai syal di lehernya. Dan tanpa ia ketahui ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang secara serempak membuka pintu apartemennya bersamaan dengannya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mengunci pintu apartemennya. Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Naruto pelan masih berkutat dengan pintu apartemennya.

"Aku merasa lebih baik" ucap Sasuke lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto yang memunggungi tubuhnya. Selesai mengunci pintunya, Naruto menghadap kearah Sasuke. Mereka saling memandang.

"Souka?" Naruto menjulurkan tangan kanannya dan menyentuh kening Sasuke. "Syukurlah demammu sudah turun" ucap Naruto menatap kearah wajah Sasuke dan Sasuke menatap kearahnya juga.

Selama beberapa detik mereka terdiam saling memandang satu sama lain. "Apa kau akan terus menatapku seperti itu?"

"Huh?" tersadar akan kelakuannya Naruto menarik tangannya kembali. "Gomen.." dengan kikuk Naruto melihat jam tangan yang tersampir manis di tangan kirinya, seketika matanya melebar karena terkejut. "Heee! Aku lupa kalo aku telat!" Naruto pun berjalan dengan cepat kembali.

"Kau akan ke kampus hari ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengikuti langkah cepat Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke sekilas masih dengan langkahnya yang sedikit terburu-buru. "Ya.."

Sasuke melihat jam tangan mahal berwarna hitam metalik di tangan kirinya, dan menyerngit bingung ketika sadar jika ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat ke kampus. "Kenapa kau terburu-buru? Bukankah ini teralalu pagi untuk berangkat? Kau tidak akan telat"

Naruto mendengus. "Kau tidak akan telat jika saja kau tidak berjalan kaki" ucap Naruto dan menuruni tangga apartemen dengan cepat. Memang sih menggunakan kereta juga akan cepat sampai walau kereta penuh sesak tapi jika menuju kampus, Naruto harus berjalan kembali, jika berjalan normal saja butuh waktu 30 menit mungkin jika berlari bisa menghabiskan waktu sampai 25 menit sama saja dia akan datang terlambat.

"Kau tidak menyetir mobilmu sendiri?"

"Tidak aku masih 16 tahun belum dapat izin untuk mengendarai kendaraan sendiri"

"….Kalau begitu kita berangkat bersama?"

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh kearah Sasuke, tampak berpikir dengan tawaran Sasuke. "Maaf tidak terimakasih" Naruto menolak, memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan cepat kembali.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto. "Aduh apa-apaan sih?"

"Kau tidak akan telat jika kau ikut denganku" ucap Sasuke masih menarik tangan Naruto.

"Tapi aku ga mau!" Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Ck.." Sasuke kesal dengan kekeraspalaan Naruto. "Anggap saja aku berhutang budi padamu karena sudah merawatku" ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto kembali menuju kearah mobilnya. Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya mempersilahkan Naruto masuk, lebih tepatnya menunggu Naruto untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya dengan sabar.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan sebal, lalu mendesah panjang menciptakan kabut tipis karena suhu udara yang dingin. Menyerah, Naruto masuk kedalam mobil. Tersenyum tipis, Sasuke pun menutup pintu mobilnya.

- **~(^_^)~** -

"Lihat tidak telat bukan?" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk jamnya kearah Naruto yang duduk di kursi penumpang disampingnya.

"Ya aku tahu, aku kan sudah bilang jika aku tidak akan telat jika aku tidak berjalan kaki" Naruto ngedumel. "Oh ya ada satu hal yang harus kukatakan padamu, anggap saja kau tidak mengenalku dengan Namikaze kecuali Uzumaki mengerti?"

"Hn?"

"Ya, pokoknya kau lakukan saja seperti apa yang kukatakan" ucap Naruto merasa Sasuke tidak mengerti ucapannya. Naruto keluar dari mobil. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang berjalan menuju gedung kampus dari dalam mobil. Merasa tidak punya hak untuk bertanya lebih lanjut Sasuke hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya sekilas dan keluar dari mobil menyusul Naruto.

Bisik-bisik terdengar ditelinga Naruto di setiap lorong yang dilewatinya, yah walaupun bisik-bisik itu tergolong percuma karena Naruto dapat mendengar isi dari bisikan itu yang kebanyakan isinya adalah terkejut menampaki kehadiran dirinya yang seorang artis terkenal Namikaze Naruto di universitas ini. Tidak ia pedulikan pendapat orang padanya, dengan langkah pasti ia memasuki ruangan dengan jurusan ekonomi bisnis. Naruto duduk di kursi pojok belakang, menyendiri dan menopang dagunya sambil menatap kearah jendela menikmati pemandangan langit tanpa mempedulikan bisik-bisik orang diruangan itu. Salah satunya pegawai yang bekerja di AM café.

"Hei Sasuke bukankah itu Naru-chan Un?" tanya Deidara ketika Sasuke datang dan duduk di bangku paling belakang pojok kanan di sisi lain tempat duduk Naruto yang berada di pojok kiri.

"Hn…"

"Waah.. Naru-chan~" Tobi menghampiri Naruto.

"Hei hei Tobi apa yang kau lakukan?! Memangnya benar dia Naruto yang kita kenal?" ucap Hidan terkejut akan tingkah Tobi.

Naruto menoleh. "Tobi?" tanya Naruto tidak yakin.

"Wah ternyata kau memang Naru-chan Un!"

"Naruto ayo sini gabung dengan kami" ucap Konan melambaikan tangannya agar Naruto duduk bersama mereka. Naruto menolak dengan halus.

"Naruto?" Gaara yang baru datang bersama Neji, bingung melihat Naruto yang datang ke kampus tanpa memberitahunya.

"Gaara-nii!" Naruto girang bukan kepalang ketika melihat Gaara. Naruto menghampiri Gaara dan memeluknya sekilas.

"Kau libur?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Paman Iruka mengizinkanku libur kerja"

"Baguslah kau jadi bisa beristirahat" ucap Gaara sambil mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Gaara.." Neji menepuk bahu Gaara, menyuruh Gaara duduk dibangku mereka disebelah bangku Sasuke. Gaara mengangguk mengerti.

"Naruto duduklah bersama Sasuke.." ucap Gaara. Karena tempat duduk Sasuke yang bersebelahan dengan Gaara otomatis jika Naruto duduk dengan Sasuke, Gaara jadi bisa mengawasi Naruto dengan jarak dekat. Lagipula Sasuke merupakan sosok yang cukup normal dibandingkan dengan teman yang lainnya, dan Gaara sudah tahu jika Sasuke merupakan calon tunangan Naruto dari Kyuubi jadi itu tidak masalah karena Gaara percaya dengan Sasuke. Jika ia tidak percaya kemungkinan perjodohan ini tidak akan berlanjut, mana mau Gaara menyerahkan adik kesayangannya pada orang yang kemungkinan tidak dikenalnya, apalagi Kyuubi yang merupakan kakak kandung Naruto yang sangat over protrktif pada adiknya. Yah.. walaupun Kyuubi sempat menolak keras perjodohan itu…

"Eh?! Nani?" kaget Naruto.

"Iya Naru duduk saja bersama Sasuke. Lagipula dia duduk sendiri, kita jadi bisa bercerita banyak nanti" ucap Yahiko.

"Haah baiklah.." malas berdebat panjang, Naruto akhirnya duduk di bangku yang sama dengan Sasuke. Gaara pun duduk di bangkunya bersama Neji tunangannya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya" ucap seorang dosen memasuki kelasnya dan menyapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya. Melihat dosen mereka datang, keributan yang sempat terjadi pun terhenti dan duduk manis di bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Ohayou sensei.." Anko nama dari salah satu dosen Universitas Internasional Konoha mengangguk senang mendengar sapaan murid-muridnya. Anko melihat satu persatu wajah dari anak didiknya sekaligus mengecek siapa saja yang tidak hadir dalam mata kuliahnya.

"Are.. Naruto-chan.. kau hadir hari ini.." sedikit terkejut mendapati anak didiknya yang sibuk ini dapat hadir saat ini. Semua mata langsung mengarah padanya. Naruto hanya tersenyum membalas perkataan Naruto, Anko pun membalas senyumnya.

"Nde kalian semua pasti belum tahu siapa dia. Dia juga merupakan mahasiswa yang belajar di jurusan ini hanya saja karena ia juga sibuk bekerja ia jadi mengambil jadwal kuliah di luar jadwal seharusnya dan tentu saja sudah mendapat izin dari Nyonya Tsunade. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, ibu harap kalian bisa menjadi teman baik nantinya.. baiklah kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita.." ucap Anko memperkenalkan Naruto sekilas pada anak didiknya, kemudian menampilkan slide memulai pelajaran menyebabkan beberapa murid yang masih penasaran akan sosok Naruto mengalihkan kembali pandangan mereka kearah dosen.

- **~(^_^)~** -

"Yokata.. akhirnya selesai juga, Un!" ucap Deidara dengan tersenyum lega karena akhirnya tidak ada mata kuliah lagi hari ini, ia lalu menatap kearah Naruto penasaran. "Nde Naru-chan kau akan ke café kan hari ini?"

"Um.. mungkin?" jawab Naruto bingung.

"Jika kau datang aku akan membuatkanmu kue lagi, jadi kau akan datang kan.. ayolah Naru-chan…" melas Tobi.

"Kau tidak ada acara hari ini kan Naru?" tanya Nagato dan Naruto menggeleng. "Kalau tidak mampirlah sebentar.. kemungkinan Hinata akan senang jika melihatmu datang di pesta ulang tahunnya nanti karena dia sangat ngefans pada aktor Namikaze Naruto dan wajahmu yang mirip dengannya ini bisa jadi kejutan luar biasa kan?" ucap Nagato.

"Waah.. kau benar Nagato" ucap Hidan.

"Ini juga bisa menghemat pengeluaran, kita tidak perlu menyewa seseorang untuk memeriahkan acara lagi" ucap Hidan mengambil keuntungan akan hadirnya Naruto di pesta itu.

"Hinata, siapa itu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Dia adiknya Neji, Un.." ucap Deidara. "Nanti dia menggelarkan ultahnya di café AM. Kau mau datang kan, Un?"

"Gaara kau mengizinkannya kan?" tanya Konan meminta izin pada Gaara karena Gaara merupakan kerabat Naruto.

Gaara mengedikkan bahunya. "Café AM nanti malam hanya menggelar pesta ultah Hinata dan yang datang hanya teman-teman Hinata, jadi tidak masalah jika Naruto datang" ucap Gaara dan membuat semuanya bersorak senang.

"Kalau gitu Naruto. kau harus datang!" ucap mereka serempak.

Naruto tertawa gugup dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Baiklah…" ucap Naruto tidak bisa menolak kembali.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang memperhatikan Naruto dari awal seketika mengalihkan pandangannya pada hpnya yang bergetar. Sasuke melihat layar handponenya, dan memutuskan menerima panggilannya di luar kelas.

"Sasuke-kun kau mau kemana?" tanya Tobi ingin ikut.

"Hn" Sasuke menatap tajam Tobi menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengganggunya dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam. Tobi seketika membeku, tak jadi mengikuti Sasuke. Sasuke pun keluar dari kelas tak mempedulikan Tobi yang mulai merengek. Kasihan kau Tobi~

"Ya. Pengacara?" ucap Sasuke menyapa orang disebrangnya lewat handpone.

" **Hahaha bagaimana kabarmu Sasuke? Lama tidak berjumpa** " ucap orang disebrang.

"Hn, aku baik"

" **Baguslah. Jaga terus kesehatanmu, cuaca sangat dingin saat ini** " ucap orang itu yang bernama Shikaku yang ternyata adalah ayah dari Shikamaru yang merupakan seorang pengacara jenius. " **Baiklah, sekarang aku akan menanyaimu tetang seseorang yang kau cari** "

"Ya"

" **Berapa banyak yang harus kuselidiki?** "

"Dimana dia tinggal sekarang, dan apa yang dia lakukan. Cari tahu apa dia punya tempat tinggal, atau dia menyewa. Apa dia kaya. Masih kuliah atau tidak. Apa dia sudah menikah dan jika sudah cari tahu juga siapa pengantinnya"

" **Ada lagi?** "

"Tidak itu saja. Anak buahku tidak mampu menemukannya, maaf jika permintaanku ini merepotkanmu.."

" **Hahaha tidak apa-apa, kau adalah sahabat Shikamaru. Tentu aku akan membantumu. Oh ya jika aku sudah menemukannya, apa aku harus memperlihatkannya padamu**?"

"Tidak, jangan katakan apa-apa tentangku dan jangan katakan aku mencarinya"

" **Kau tidak berencana melihatnya?** "

"…mungkin aku sendiri yang akan menghampirinya"

" **Baiklah aku mengerti. Aku akan menelponmu begitu aku menemukannya. Semoga harimu menyenangkan Sasuke** "

"Paman juga, dan tolong jaga rahasiaku ini paman. Jangan sampai orang lain tahu jika aku mencari seseorang" ucap Sasuke terakhir kali dan perbincangan itu pun berakhir. Sasuke menutup matanya sebentar dan memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar.

- **~(^_^)~** -

Malam pun datang, terlihat sunyi dan damai secara bersamaan membuat siapapun terbuai kealam mimpi tapi tidak di AM café. Dimana malam ini sibuk menggelar acara ulang tahun anak kedua dari keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga yang ke 15 tahun. Musik mengalun memenuhi ruangan café. Tampak meriah, penuh dengan anak-anak remaja. Semua bersenang-senang, saling berbincang, bergurau, atau mungkin saling berdansa. Namun ada satu wanita yang tidak menikmati acaranya sendiri. Rambut dengan gaya-hime panjang berwarna biru tua yang dibiarkan tergerai, di telinganya terdapat anting berwarna putih yang menjuntai, gadis itu mengenakan dress berwarna hitam dengan make-up tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya yang feminim. Dia akan berbicara bila ada yang mengajaknya mengobrol dan selanjutnya dia hanya memandang bosan di sekitarnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?" tanya Gaara dan duduk disebelah Hinata.

"Ah.. Gaara-nii san" Hinata mengangguk menghormati Gaara, bukannya dirinya tidak tahu jika Gaara merupakan tunangan kakaknya Neji, jadi sudah sepatutnya jika ia harus menghormati Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk sekilas. "Kau bosan?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Ah iya…"

"Oh ya Hinata selamat ulang tahun ya. Maaf hanya pesta seperti ini saja yang bisa kami jadikan kado untukmu" ucap Gaara merasa tidak enak, karena ia tidak terlalu tahu apa kesukaan Hinata. Jadi ia dan pegawai café yang merencanakan mengadakan pesta di café ini dan tentu saja pembayaran di tanggung oleh pegawai café sebagai kado ulang tahun Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa niisan.. ini sudah bagus.. teman-teman juga menikmatinya, arigatou.." ucap Hinata. Tak berselang lama ketika Hinata menjawab Gaara, sektika semua berteriak histeris membuat Hinata bingung dan menoleh terkejut ketika ia melihat sesosok orang yang disukainya berdiri di tengah-tengah panggung.

"Kyaaaa! Namikaze Narutoo…" begitulah teriakan histeris teman-teman Hinata ketika melihat aktor yang cukup terkenal itu. Hinata berdiri dan melihat dari jarak dekat.

"Hahaha maafkan kami jika kami mengecewakan kalian.. dia memang sangat mirip Namikaze Naruto tapi dia bukan aktor itu. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto bukan Namikaze" ucap Yahiko memperkenalkan Naruto pada para tamu, seketika tamu mendesah kecewa. Mendengar ucapan kekecewaan dari tamu, membuat Yahiko dan host yang lainnya menjadi bingung harus bertindak apa.

Naruto pun berinisiatif mengambil mike dan berbicara pada para tamu. "Maafkan aku jika aku bukan Namikaze Naruto yang asli. Aku datang kesini karena aku mengetahui yang sedang berulang tahun sangat menyukai Namikaze Naruto, mungkin jika aku datang akan membuatnya senang jadi… Happy Birthday Hinata" ucap Naruto sambil memberikan setangkai bunga mawar berwarna merah kearah Hinata, dimana Yahiko sudah memberitahunya bagaimana sosok dari Hinata ke Naruto.

Hinata mengambil bunga mawar di tangan Naruto. "Nee apakah kau Naruto yang kutemui saat itu?"

"Maaf apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto sedikit heran.

"Ya.. saat itu.. aku tidak sengaja mengikutimu karena kau sangat mirip dengan aktor yang kusukai.." ucap Hinata dengan suara pelan.

Naruto tampak berpikir. "Ah! Kau gadis yang mengikutiku dari supermarket itu ya… hahaha, maaf aku tidak mengenalimu"

"Maaf jika saat itu aku mengganggumu Naruto-san" ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Hahaha tidak apa-apa kejadian itu juga sudah cukup lama terjadi" ucap Naruto sambil menggarukkan belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi bisakah kau bernyayi untukku?" tanya Hinata.

"Huh?" Naruto memiringkan wajahnya tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin mendengar sosok Namikaze Naruto bernyayi disaat ulangtahunku, karena Naruto-san sangat mirip dengan sosok Namikaze Naruto bisakah kau menyayikan lagu ulang tahun untukku? Kau bisa menganggapnya sebagai kado buatku, kumohon.."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. 'Sebegitu suka kah dia padaku, sampai memohon seperti ini? astaga…'

"Hinata jangan membebankan Naruto.." tegur Neji yang sudah berdiri disebelah Hinata ketika mendengar permintaan adiknya itu. "Maafkan adikku Naru, dia bersikap tidak sopan padamu"

"Ahh.. bukan begitu…" Naruto tersenyum kearah Neji merasa jika Hinata tidak bersikap tidak sopan seperti apa yang dikatakann Neji.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto seketika merasa tidak enak. "Maafkan aku, permintaanku membebankanmu. Lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi.." ucap Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya kembali dan tersenyum kecewa kearah Naruto. Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya berjalan menjauh dengan kepala sedikit menunduk, tentu saja Naruto yang melihat hal itu merasa tidak tega.

"Baiklah aku akan bernyayi" ucap Naruto, membuat orang-orang seketika diam terkejut termasuk Hinata yang menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Hei kau serius Naruto?!" tanya Nagato terkejut.

"Memangnya kau bisa bernyayi!" tanya Kiba.

Naruto mengedikan bahunya. "Kita lihat saja nanti.." ucap Naruto pelan, lalu berjalan menuju kearah sebuah piano yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. "Tolong musiknya dimatikan, Konan-nee" pinta Naruto. Konan pun mematikan musiknya dan seketika ruangan benar-benar sunyi.

"Gawat, jika Naruto tidak bisa.. ini bisa saja menurunkan pamor café ini, Un" ucap Deidara pelan sambil menggigit kecil jempolnya, panik.

"Mendokusai, bisa sangat memalukan bila itu terjadi" ucap Shikamaru.

"Pemasukan café juga bisa menurun" ucap Yahiko yang sudah memikirkan nasib café bila Naruto tidak bisa bernyayi dan membuat para tamu tidak senang. Hal ini tentu bisa menurunkan citra café.

Tidak mempedulikan respon para host, Naruto menecoba menekan tuts piano. Suara piano pun bergema. Para tamu berhenti berbicara dan menoleh kearah Naruto, para host semakin gugup. Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Sai, Kakazu, dan Hidan memperhatikan Naruto dengan tenang karena sudah mengetahui sosok Naruto sesungguhnya, tapi mereka tak berhenti berharap yang terbaik bagi Naruto juga.

Lampu seketika menyorot kearah Naruto, Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan menghilangkan rasa gugup dihatinya. Ia pun mulai memainkan piano dengan lembut. Menciptakan nada yang indah. Semua pun terpaku menatapnya. Naruto pun mulai bernyayi.

Untuk kau yang cantik

Yang lahir di musim dingin

Kau, yang hanya milikku,

Yang sesuci salju..

Untuk kau yang indah,

Yang lahir di musim dingin..

Kau, yang hanya milikku,

Yang seputih salju..

Bahkan jika musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur atau musim dingin

Kau selalu jelas dan bersih…

Untuk kau yang cantik

Yang lahir di musim dingin

Kau, yang hanya milikku,

Semoga kau bahagia….

Happy Birthday to you…

Happy Birthday to you…

Happy Birthday to you…

Naruto mengakhirinya dan bunyi piano pun berhenti dengan lembut membuat ruangan yang awalnya penuh dengan suaranya menjadi sunyi senyap kembali. Naruto menatap sekelilingnya dan tersenyum gugup. "Apa suaraku tidak bagus?" tanya Naruto pada orang-orang disekitarnya. Merasa tidak ada respon seketika Naruto mendesah kecewa dan dengan cepat ia membungkukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf, tapi sebelum itu terjadi tepuk tangan pun terdengar di telinga Naruto dengan keras, semua bertepuk tangan dengan semangat sekaligus memuji Naruto tak terkecuali para host, bahkan Tobi, Deidara, Nagato, dan Kiba bersiul kearahnya. Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya, entah kenapa melihat hal itu membuat Naruto sangat senang melebihi semuanya.

Naruto pun tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan giginya, lesung pipinya pun tersampir sangat manis di kedua pipinya lalu menatap Hinata. "Happy Birthday ya Hinata" ucapnya masih dengan senyumnya.

Hinata seketika terpesona. Ia menjabat tangan Naruto, wajahnya pun sudah memerah. Tidak sadar, Hinata pun mencium pipi Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto membelalakan matanya tak terkecuali yang lainnya. "Arigatou.. Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata tepat ditelinga Naruto.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya karena syok. "Uh..? ah? Iya.. hehehe…" tak tahu harus menjawab apa, Naruto hanya bisa tertawa nervous sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Eh?" Naruto merasa tubuhnya tertarik kearah depan. Sasuke menarik tangannya. "Sa-sasuke?"

"Hei Sasuke kau mau kemana?" Shikamaru berteriak memanggil Sasuke yang sudah berjalan tergesa keluar café bersama Naruto. "Ck mendokusai…"

"Maaf atas keributan yang ada silahkan cicipi dessert spesial yang koki kami buat khusus untuk pesta ini" ucap yahiko mengalihkan keributan yang terjadi, membiarkan Sasuke dan Naruto pergi. Tamu-tamu yang awalnya menatap penasaran pada SasuNaruHina pun menoleh tertarik pada dessert yang dibawa Yahiko yang tampak lucu, melupakan keributan yang sempat terjadi.

"Hinata apa yang kau lakukan?" Neji membalikkan tubuh Hinata yang menatap kepergian Naruto untuk mengarah padanya.

"Kakak… kurasa aku sudah jatuh cinta.." ucap Hinata menatap wajah Neji dengan pandangan yang menerawang jauh dan pipi yang tidak kunjung berhenti memerah.

"Apa? Jatuh cinta? Pada Naruto?!" tanya Neji kaget, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk malu-malu. Melihat itu Neji mendesah dan mengusap wajahnya keras. "Astaga…"

Hinata meyerngitkan alisnya begitu mendengar kakaknya mendesah tidak terima. "Ada apa kak? Tidak apa-apa bukan jika aku menyukai Naruto walaupun dia bukan aktor Namikaze itu?" ucap Hinata yang sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Uzumaki Naruto merupakan Namikaze Naruto sendiri.

"Ku pikir kau hanya sekedar fans. Tahu begitu aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu mendekatinya" ucap Neji pelan, tidak rela jika adiknya patah hati. Walau perjodohan SasuNaru tak dapat dielak lagi. Neji tahu tentang Naru begitupula dengan calon suaminya kelak, Gaara sudah memberitahunya tepat setelah kunjungan Naruto ke café pertama kali.

"Maaf, apa yang kakak katakan?" ucap Hinata merasa ia tak mendengar ucapan pelan yang keluar dari bibir kakaknya.

Neji menoleh kearah Hinata, dipegangnya kedua bahu Hinata. "Hinata berhentilah untuk mencintai Naruto. Dia sudah ada yang punya, dia sudah ditunangkan. Jangan coba-coba kamu mengusik Naruto. Kakak tidak tahu apakah tunangannya sudah menerima perjodohan ini. Tapi yang paling kakak tahu dia sangat over protektif"

"Eh?! Da-darimana kakak tahu?! Jadi kakak kenal dengan tunangannya?" ucap Hinata terkejut mendengar kenyataan ini.

Neji mengangguk. "Karena tunangannya itu sahabat kakak dari kecil, kakak cukup mengerti dengan kelakukannya. Dia pendiam, dingin, dan tidak peduli dengan lingkungannya tapi dia tidak akan segan jika merasa propertinya diganggu"

"La-lalu siapa dia kak?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap Neji dengan masih tidak percaya, cintanya berakhir secepat ini. Neji menatap Hinata seolah berkata lewat tatapan matanya. "Ti-tidak mungkin…"

"Ya dialah yang tadi menarik Naruto.. dia.. Uchiha Sasuke.."

- **~(^_^)~** -

 **Bruuk!** "Aduh! Apa-apaan sih kau!" teriak Naruto marah pada sosok yang sudah duduk di kursi kemudi karena telah berani membantingnya ke kursi penumpang. Oh! bahkan dia telah menariknya keluar café secara kasar, sampai-sampai pegangan tangan orang itu mengecap pada lengannya. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke dalang dari semua penderitaanya hari ini hanya menggumam menanggapinya dan hanya fokus mengendarai mobilnya menembus ribuan butiran salju yang jatuh dari langit. "Ck.. apa aku harus menendangmu?" ucap Naruto jengkel.

Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto dengan tajam. "Hn ini salahmu sendiri.."

"Apa salahku?! Kenapa? Bukankah kau sendiri yang salah? Lihat bahkan lenganku memerah begini karena kau tarik dengan kencang!" Naruto berbicara keras sambil menunjukkan lengannya yang berbekas merah bekas cekraman kehadapan Sasuke.

"Kau salah. Karena kau berciuman" ucap Sasuke pelan, matanya melirik seklias kearah lengan Naruto kemudian kembali fokus menatap jalanan.

"Huh? ciuman?" Naruto heran dengan ucapan Sasuke, lama berpikir akhirnya Naruto mengerti. Naruto menatap Sasuke heran. "Maksudmu ciuman yang Hinata lakukan tadi?"

"Ck. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya secara rinci" ucap Sasuke kesal.

Naruto melongo. "Jadi kau marah-marah begini hanya gara-gara ciuman sekilas di pipi itu?! Astaga bahkan itu tidak bisa dikatakan ciuman"

"Hn. Menurutku itu ciuman"

"Meskipun itu di pipi?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya"

Naruto menatap kesal Sasuke. "Itu bukan ciuman!"

"Itu ciuman" ucap Sasuke keras kepala. "Bahkan setelah itu wajahmu memerah, dan kau tertawa nervous.. kau seperti om-om mesum"

"A-apa?! O-om-om mesum?! Ka-kau!" hampir saja ia melempar hp nya kearah wajah datar Sasuke yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu jika tidak ingat ia membeli hp itu dari gaji yang diterimanya dengan susah payah. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Memukulnya karena sudah berani menciumku? Aku tidak sekasar itu pada seorang wanita kau tahu"

"Hn, jika aku jadi kau kenapa tidak"

"Apa?! jadi kau akan tetap memukulnya meskipun dia seorang wanita?" kaget Naruto.

"Tentu saja, dia tidak punya hak untuk menciumku"

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau sesadis ini…"

"Aku tidak akan begini jika dia tidak mengganggu propertiku" ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Aku jadi takut padamu, sebaiknya kau turunkan aku"

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas. "Akan kuantar sampai apartemen"

"Aku tidak mau! Pokoknya turunkan aku!"

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengantarmu pulang. Gaara bahkan sibuk mengurus tamu" ucap Sasuke menolak keinginan Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menelpon paman Iruka untuk menjemputku"

"Hn, tidak"

Naruto menatap sebal kearah Sasuke. "AAh! Pokoknya aku mau turun sekarang!" rengek Naruto sambil memukul-mukul lengan Sasuke dengan keras.

"Ck!" merasa jengah, Sasuke menginjak pedal gasnya dengan keras membuat kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Waaaa!" Naruto berteriak ketika mobil melaju cepat dengan mendadak, tubuhnya yang ringan dan tergolong kecil terdorong ke belakang akibat tekanan laju mobil. Untung saja tadi ia memasang safety belt (*sabuk keselamatan). Tidak mempedulikan teriakan Naruto, Sasuke tetap mempertahankan laju mobilnya bahkan walau banyak mobil melintas di jalanan Sasuke bisa melewatinya dengan mulus meski setiap kali berbelok tubuh Naruto akan terpelanting kesamping. Naruto menggenggam erat sabuk keselamatan yang ia gunakan dengan wajahnya yang pucat takut menabrak.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti seketika tepat ketika lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah. Sasuke dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang pucat dengan peluh didahinya berusaha untuk melepas sabuk dan membuka pintu mobil untuk segera keluar meninggalkan mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Tidak senang dengan kelakuan Naruto. Sambil menatap tajam lampu merah yang menyala, Sasuke meanghitung dalam hati.

4

3

2

1

 **Ciiit!** Bunyi roda mobil yang bergesekan keras dengan aspal saat Sasuke menginjak pedal gas tepat ketika lampu hijau menyala, membuat tubuh Naruto yang tidak siap terdorong kebelakang kembali bahkan niatnya untuk kabur saat lampu merah gagal sudah. Sasuke kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan menyalip satu demi satu kendaraan yang menghalangi jalannya. Dan tanpa diduga ada truk di depan mereka, Naruto terkejut. Ia menatap kearah Sasuke yang terlihat tenang. Naruto menatap kembali kearah truk yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Naruto menutup matanya. "Kyyaaaa!"

- **~(^_^)~** -

"Uweeekk~~" Naruto memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di jalan yang sepi tanpa kendaraan sedikit pun. Tidak kuat dengan gejolak perut yang meminta isinya untuk segera dikeluarkan. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengalami mabuk darat. Oh ingatkan saja jika ia nyaris mati tadi, jika saja Sasuke tidak mempunyai refleks cepat menghindari tabrakan itu. Eh? Tunggu dulu tapi ini juga salah Sasuke yang seenaknya ngebut dijalan dan nyalip sana-sini. Lalu bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?. Sasuke terlihat anteng-anteng saja menatap Naruto yang memuntahkan isi perutnya dari belakang dengan pandangan datar. Tampak santai dibandingkan dengan Naruto yang sudah berwajah pucat.

"Kau ini, apa sih yang kau lakukan? Kau mau mati ya?!" teriak Naruto menghadap kearah Sasuke. "Jika memang ingin mati seharusnya kau lakukan sendiri jangan mengajakku.." gumam Naruto. Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam. "Kau kejam! Aku benci kamu!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus. "Jadi kau lebih suka gadis Hyuuga itu dibanding denganku?"

"Tentu saja, setidaknya dia bersikap lembut padaku. Tidak seperti kau. Dasar iblis!" ucap Naruto, mengejek Sasuke. Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Pergi saja sana dengan gadis Hyuuga itu" ucap Sasuke menutup pintu mobil kursi penumpang bagian depan dimana Naruto duduk tadi, lalu memasuki kursi kemudi meninggalkan Naruto di jalanan.

"Eh? Kau meninggalkanku?! Baguslah kau pergi! Bila perlu pergi saja jauh-jauh sana!" teriak Naruto pada mobil Sasuke yang melaju kencang meninggalkannya. Naruto mendesah lelah. Ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya di aspal, tak perlu kawatir ditabrak kendaraan karena jalanan saat ini mulai sepi akibat salju yang mulai turun dengan lebat. Naruto menatap kearah langit dimana salju berjatuhan. "Uuuh.. dingin.. sebaiknya aku segera menelpon paman Iruka" ucap Naruto sambil merogoh saku celana. "Are? Dimana ponselku?" Naruto berdiri lalu merogoh saku jaketnya dan kembali merogoh saku celananya. "Astaga jangan-jangan tertinggal di dalam mobil.. mati aku! Hei Sasuke kembali kemari! Ponselku tertinggal disana! hei!" teriak Naruto pada jalan yang dilalui Sasuke tadi.

Naruto menghempaskan bokongnya pada aspal kembali, lalu menendang-nendang kakinya kesal. "Arrgh!" Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya. Ia menatap cemberut kembali jalanan yang dilalui Sasuke. "Bahkan kalungku juga ikut tertinggal disana"

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang, iseng Sasuke menoleh kearah dimana Naruto duduk sebelumnya. Sasuke menyerngitkan alisnya begitu melihat ponsel Naruto. Diambilnya ponsel Naruto, ia melihat terdapat kalung dengan liontin berbentuk segi enam berwarna biru shapier yang dililitkan pada badan ponsel. 'Mungkin tertinggal' pikir Sasuke tak peduli lalu menaruhnya kembali. Sasuke melihat ponselnya bergetar tanpa henti, dapat ia lihat pada lanyar ponsel yang menampilkan nama penelpon **Pengacara Shikaku**. Sasuke mengangkat telponenya.

"Ya, paman. Ada apa?"

" **Aku menemukannya..** " ucap suara disebrang sana. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak, untung saja jalan sangat sepi saat ini.

Sasuke tersenyum bahagia mendengar kabar gembira itu. "Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dia?"

" **Maafkan aku Sasuke, mungkin beberapa informasi yang kau berikan padaku salah** " ucap Shikaku.

Sasuke menyerngitkan alisnya. "Maaf? Bukankah kau bilang jika kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

" **Kau mengatakan jika gadis yang kau cari mengalami kecelakaan dekat dengan taman xxx, tapi data yang ku dapat bukan seorang gadis yang mengalami kecelakaan itu melainkan seorang bocah laki-laki yang bernama Namikaze Naruto** " ucap Shikaku.

Sasuke terdiam terkejut. "Apa kau yakin paman? Tidakkah ada laporan kecelakaan lainnya?"

" **Sayangnya tidak ada, hanya satu kecelakaan itu saja yang terjadi pada taman itu sampai sekarang. Bahkan tanggal dan waktu pekiraan terjadinya kecelakaan persis seperti yang kau ingat. Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?** "

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama, tidak menyangka dengan info yang baru saja ia dengar. " **Sasuke?** " Shikaku memanggil Sasuke cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa paman. Maaf tadi aku melamun. Terimakasih atas bantuan paman" ucap Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu menghentikan percakapan mereka. Sasuke menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya dan melamun kembali. "Bukan seorang gadis? Tapi laki-laki? Namikaze Naruto?" tanya Sasuke pelan entah pada siapa. Mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya, Sasuke berusaha mengingat kenangan dari sosok yang dirindukannya itu.

 **Flashback On**

"Hei teme… bisakah kau belhenti memperllakukanku layaknya seolang wanita? Kau tahu aku itu laki-laki" ucap seorang bocah berambut pirang yang diikat setengahnya.

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Jika kau laki-laki, rambutmu tidak akan panjang begini.." ucap Sasuke sambil memainkan rambut bocah berambut pirang.

Wajah bocah itu merona. "Mau bagaimana lagi, ibuku sangat senang dengan lambut pilang Narlu.. Narlu jadi tidak tega memotongnya" ucapnya cemberut.

"Bukankah seorang wanita memang tidak tega untuk memotong rambutnya, hah dobe?" seringai Sasuke jail.

Bocah pirang itu menatap Sasuke sebal. "Huuh! Kau pikil Narlu suka lambut panjang? Narlu juga rlisih tau! Lagipula berlhenti memanggil Narlu dobe.. bukankah itu tidak sopan?" ucap sang bocah dengan cadel.

"Kau juga memanggilku teme, bukankah itu inpas?" Jawab Sasuke.

"Itu kan karlena kamu memanggil Narlu dobe duluan, jadi Narlu membalasnya. Lagipula dobe bukan nama Narlu. Lihat.." bocah itu menunjukkan kalung dengan liontin segi enam dengan ukiran NN di hadapan Sasuke. "Kau lihat ukirlan NN ini? itu nama Narlu.. nama Narlu, Namikaze Narluto dan Narlu seorang laki-laki"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, tidak peduli. "Yayaya aku mengerti"

"Uh ucapanmu tak menyakinkanku! Ayo coba ucapkan apa yang Narlu katakan tadi!"

"Tidak…"

"Ayooolaah teme ucapkan… nanti jika kita dewasa nanti kau tidak akan lupa dengan namaku.." rengek Naruto.

Sasuke menyerngitkan alisnya. "Memangnya kau yakin kita akan selalu bersama sampai dewasa nanti?"

"Tentu saja! Kaukan sudah berjanji ttebayou~"

"Memangnya kapan aku berjanji begitu?" tanya Sasuke jail.

"Aah~ teme! Kau ini membuatku kesal saja! Ya sudah kalau begitu lebih baik kita tidak usah berltemu lagi! Perlgi sana! Hush! Hush!" usir Naruto pada Sasuke dengan sebal.

Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Baiklah baiklah kau jangan begitu.. aku akan mengatakan namamu dengan lantang agar kau senang bagaimana?" ucap Sasuke berharap rasa kesal bocah pirang berhenti, tak ada tanggapan Sasuke pun berkata. "Namamu Namikaze Naruto seorang bocah laki-laki yang tampan dan perkasa! Kau dengar itu? Kau bocah laki-laki tampan dan perkasa!" ucap Sasuke dengan lantang membuat Naruto menoleh kembali kearahnya sambil tersenyum senang memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

 **Flashback Off**

"Namamu Namikaze Naruto dan kau seorang laki-laki yang tampan dan perkasa…" ucap Sasuke pelan begitu ingat dengan kenangannya bersama bocah yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Air mata Sasuke mengalir begitu mengingatnya. "Jadi selama ini kau sudah ada di sekitarku..? dobe?" Sasuke menatap kearah dimana ponsel Naruto berada. Diusapnya air mata yang mengalir di pipinya lalu diambilnya ponsel itu. Buru-buru ia melihat liontin segienam pada kalung yang meliliti ponsel dan dapat Sasuke lihat terdapat ukiran NN pada liontin segienam berwarna biru shapier yang masih sangat ia ingat itu. "Namikaze Naruto.." eja Sasuke pada ukiran liontin itu.

Dan dengan cepat Sasuke membalikkan mobilnya, dan mengendarainya ke tempat dimana ia meninggalkan Naruto dengan kalung yang sudah ada pada genggaman tangan kirinya. Sasuke memberhentikan laju mobilnya dan keluar dari mobil melihat jalanan aspal yang sudah tertutup salju, tempat dimana Naruto memuntahkan isi perutnya akibat aksi ngebutnya yang disebabkan kecemburuannya pada Hinata. Awalnya ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berbicara panjang lebar dan merasakan nyaman dan cemburu jika menyangkut Naruto. Dan kini ia mengerti kenapa itu bisa terjadi. Itu karena Naruto adalah bocah yang dicintainya.

"Naruto! Naruto kau dimana!?" Sasuke menatap sekelilingnya dengan kalap. "Ck!" merasa tak ada tanggapan sama sekali, Sasuke masuk kedalam mobilnya kembali untuk mencari Naruto. Masih belum terlalu lama ia meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yakin jika Naruto tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Tak berselang lama Sasuke menemukan Naruto yang berjalan tidak jauh dari mobil dengan sempoyongan. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya, lalu keluar dan berlari mengejar Naruto. Sasuke sampai dihadapan Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto dan Naruto menatapnya sekilas lalu berjalan kembali melewati Sasuke.

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke sambil menggenggam lengan Naruto, mencegahnya agar ia tak melangkah lebih jauh.

"Lepaskan aku…" ucap Naruto pelan tapi masih dapat Sasuke dengar. Sasuke menatap sedih punggung Naruto. Ditariknya tubuh Naruto agar menghadap kearahnya dan menatapnya.

"Naruto… kau tidak mengenaliku?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menatap kearah wajah Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir aku gila?! Tentu saja aku mengenalmu. Kau adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha, adik dari Itachi Uchiha. Orang-orang menjulukimu dengan sebutan Ice Prince karena sikapmu yang dingin dan kejam, tapi karena wajahmu yang tampan orang terkadang lupa dengan sikapmu yang keterlaluan itu" ucap Naruto sekaligus menyindir Sasuke.

"Dobe…" Naruto memandang Sasuke yang menghentikan omongannya. "Kau tidak mengenalku?" tanya Sasuke lagi pada Naruto.

"Apa?! Apa kau sudah sadar dengan sikapmu itu? Hah?!" tanya Naruto kesal.

Sasuke menutup matanya sekilas lalu menatap kearah Naruto sambil memperlihatkan kalung milik Naruto yang ia genggam di tangan kirinya di hadapan Naruto. "Dobe… Kau tak mengenalku?!" ucap Sasuke dengan berteriak. Naruto terdiam kaget.

"A-apa maksud—" belum selesai dengan ucapannya, Sasuke sudah menariknya dan mencium bibirnya tak mengizinkan dirinya berbicara lebih jauh. Sasuke memasukan bibir Naruto kedalam bibirnya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya tak mempedulikan rontaan Naruto. Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto rindu dan tanpa sadar air mata kembali menetes dari kelopak mata yang terpejam itu, sungguh ia sangat merindukan sosok ini. Dobenya, kekasih hatinya.

 **TBC**

Yaatta! Akhirnya selesai juga! Yuhuu!

Baiklah Rin ga lama" curcol disini jadi Rin akan langsung balas review mina sekalian…

Siapa yang dicari sasuke dan kenapa cewek.. pada pertanyaan review sebelumnya itu karena Naruto waktu kecil rambutnya agak panjang sekitar sebahu dan selalu diikat setengah, makanya Sasuke selalu salah sangka Naruto cewe padahal sesungguhnya Naruto cowok. Tenang ini SasuNaru kook… hihihi

Mereka (SasuNaru) sudah pernah bertemu bahkan sangat akrab, hanya saja Sasuke lupa nama dan ganre Naruto dia hanya ingat wajahnya saja yang lainnya ingatannya terasa kabur yah namanya juga ingatan masa kecil, sedangkan Naruto tidak mengingat Sasuke karena… itu masih misteri hihihi.. itu akan dibahas di episode selanjutnya. Supaya kalian penasaran :D Maaf juga atas typo" di fict ini yang tidak sengaja Rin ketik.

Makasi atas doa kalian dan penantian kalian.. maaf untuk selanjutnya Rin tidak bisa janji untuk update kilat, karena sebentar lagi Rin akan lulus.. jadi Rin selalu sibuk bikin proposal dan laporan skripsi. Tapi Rin akan usahakan untuk meluangkan waktu membuat fict.. jadi Rin harap minna sabar menunggu kelanjutan-kelanjutannya :D

Eghm! (batuk pelan)

Okeh segini dulu! Sekali lagi terimakasih atas meluangkan waktu membaca, memfollow, memfavorit, apalagi meriview fict Rin.. Rin sangat bahagia ada yang menghargai fict Rin.. Love" dah pokoknya sama minna sekalian. :* so, tetap baca dan senantiasa menunggu fict Rin ya… :D

Salam kecup Rin untuk kalian. :*


	6. Awal Jatuh Cinta

**Disc** : Karakter by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Sum** : Namikaze Naruto atau Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang kaya kedua setelah Uchiha Corp yang terbilang serba mandiri dan tak ingin dibilang manja tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana milik keluarga Akasuna. Tiba-tiba saja kakaknya menyuruhnya untuk rapat dan mengurus cafenya, saat rapat ia di perkenalkan oleh tunangannya yang ternyata salah satu pegawai dari café kakaknya. Sialnya tunangannya itu adalah cowok menyebalkan yang tidak sengaja menjadi tetangganya di apartemennya. Akankah cowok itu menyadari penyamarannya?

 **Warning :** BoyxBoy (SasuNaru), OOC, typo, dll

 **Rate:** T-M (untuk sekarang masih T)

 **Ganre:** Romance

 **Note:** Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari novel karya Ilan* Tan berjudul Winter in Tokyo dan salah satu fanfic yang author sukai hanya saja author sendiri lupa namanya dan tidak menemukan fanfic itu yang tidak berlanjut bahkan hilang? Tapi yang jelas fanfic ini tidak sama dengan karya yang sudah di katakan tadi (: Fanfic ini menerima komentar dan kritikan yang membangun, Selamat menikmati :D Oh iya sebelum membaca harap perhatikan peringatannya ya~

"….." berbicara

'…..' berpikir

-happy- **~(^_^)~** -reading-

- **Café Prince** -

 **Vol 6:** **Awal Jatuh Cinta**

Berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menggigiti ujung jempolnya merupakan kebiasaan semenjak kecil ketika ia merasa gelisah dan tidak tenang terkadang hal itu cukup mengganggu bagi orang yang melihatnya. Tenten adalah salah satu orang yang merasa cukup terganggu dengan kelakuan itu, dibalik meja belajarnya Tenten berusaha untuk fokus mengerjakan soal-soal namun fokus itu seketika buyar, bagaimana ia bisa fokus jika ada seseorang berjalan mondar-mandir dibelakangnya tak kunjung berhenti. Tenten mendesah frustasi, ia melihat kearah belakang dimana seorang laki-laki berparas manis berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah sambil bergumam tidak jelas yang disertai dengan umpatan-umpatan. Sementara itu adiknya Konohamaru berlari riang mengikuti langkah lebar sang laki-laki berambut pirang sambil ber'kya!kya!' dengan gembiranya mungkin adiknya itu mengira laki-laki itu mengajaknya bermain. Tenten tertawa miris ujung bibirnya bahkan berkedut melihat kelakuan keduanya.

"Kak Naru bisakah kau berhenti berjalan mondar-mandir seperti itu? Kepalaku sakit melihat kakak seperti itu terus" ucapan Tenten sepertinya cukup berhasil, terbukti dari Naruto yang berhenti berjalan dan bergumam tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali bergumam dengan tidak jelas sambil mengigiti ujung jempolnya disertai dengan gerakkan kaki melangkah maju berjalan mondar-mandir kembali dengan tidak tenang bahkan ia merasa tak terganggu pada Konohamaru yang sudah bergelantungan di salah satu kakinya layaknya seekor anak monyet.

Tenten mendesah kembali. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kak? Jika kakak ada masalah kakak bisa cerita kok… yah kalau tidak keberatan. Ngomong-ngomong sikap kakak jadi aneh begini ketika pulang bersama kak Sasuke tadi, apa kakak bertengkar dengan kak Sasuke?"

"Sasuke?" mendengar kata Sasuke, Naruto refleks melihat kearah Tenten dengan terkejut wajahnya bahkan bersemu merah. "Tidak kok siapa bilang Sasuke menciumku Ha-hahaha tidak mungkinlah" jawab Naruto tidak nyambung dengan glagapan dan tertawa nervous sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya didepan wajahnya.

"Hah?" Tenten jadi bingung sendiri dengan perkataan Naruto, sepertinya Naruto hanya mendengar kata Sasuke dari pertanyaan yang ia layangkan tadi. "Emangnya tadi Tenten bilang kak Sasu cium kak Naru? Haahh~ kakak… tadi Tenten bilang apa kak Naru bertengkar dengan kak Sasu habisnya sikap kak Naru jadi aneh begini, apa ada masalah kak?"

"Eh? Be-begitu ya? Ha-Hahahaha.. berarti aku yang salah dengar" ucap Naruto canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Kakak sama kak Sasu tidak apa-apa kok, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sudah dulu ya kakak mau kembali ke kamar. Bye~" ucap Naruto tergesa menuju keluar apartemen takut jika Tenten bertanya macam-macam padanya.

 **Blam!** Naruto menutup pintu apartemen Tenten, didepan pintu itu Naruto mengelus dadanya lega. "Hampir saja…"

Semenjak pulang dari ekhm-ciumanmendadadak-ekhm Sasuke si teme itu memaksanya ikut pulang bersama bahkan si teme itu tak melepaskan genggaman di tangannya ketika ia menyetir mobil dan baru dilepaskan (yang tentu saja dilepaskan secara paksa oleh Naruto) ketika sampai di depan pintu apartemen Tenten sambil berdalih bahwa ia sudah berjanji pada Tenten untuk membantunya belajar jika tidak, mungkin saja Sasuke akan ikut masuk ke apartemennya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke sikapnya jadi semakin aneh bahkan sebelum ciuman itu terjadi Sasuke bertanya apa ia mengingatnya? kenapa ia menanyakan hal yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu jawabannya, Aneh bukan?

Naruto berhenti berjalan ketika ia sampai pada apartemen 201 dimana si Uchiha Sasuke tinggal. Semenjak Sasuke ada dihidupnya ia merasa keberadaan pria itu sangat familiar seperti telah mengenal lama tapi ia sama sekali tak mengingatnya dan itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Ia bahkan merasa yakin jika ia mengenal Sasuke baru-baru ini. Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Jika kau seperti itu terus kadar tingkat ke-dobean mu bisa saja bertambah"

Naruto menghentikan tingkahnya ketika mendengar suara familiar yang akhir-akhir ini selalu berdengung di telinganya. "Ka-kau, sejak kapan kau disitu?" tunjuk Naruto kaget kearah sosok pria jakung yang kini telah berdiri didepan pintu 201 sambil bersedekap dengan tubuh menopang daun pintu dan kaki yang disilangkan.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Hn? Aku sudah disini dari tadi ketika aku merasa ada seseorang mencurigakan berdiri di depan pintuku dan bersikap aneh. Lagipula kenapa kau senang sekali berada di depan pintuku seperti seorang stalker"

"A-apa? Stalker?! Aku bukan stalker tau!" ucap Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja kau bukan stalker, bukankah wajar jika calon suami-istri mengetahui kegiatannya masing-masing. Jika ingin, kamu bisa memasuki apartemenku kapanpun kau mau" ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus pipi gembul Naruto.

Naruto sempat terpana dengan kelakuan Sasuke, namun sempat teringat dengan kelakuan bejat Sasuke yang menciumnya sembarangan bahkan Sasuke sudah dua kali menciumnya dan itu juga merupakan ciuman pertamanya. Wajahnya memerah ketika mengingatnya. Ditepisnya tangan Sasuke yang mengelus wajahnya, malu. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kearah apartemennya.

"Hn? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto memandang Sasuke sebal. "Aku mau kemana dan mau ngapain terserahku dong, kau hanya calon tunanganku belum menjadi suamiku Bweek!" Naruto meleletkan lidahnya mengejek Sasuke kemudian memasuki apartemennya lalu menutup pintunya dengan debaman pelan. Sasuke hanya bisa berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Naruto, ia pun kembali kekamarnya.

Naruto bergumam kembali dengan sebal. "Apa-apaan sih teme itu, percaya diri sekali jika ia yang akan menikahiku! Haah~ aku lelah sekali, banyak sekali kejadian tak terduga terjadi. Aku jadi ingin makan ramen" Naruto memasuki apartemennya dan menjentikkan sakelar lampu untuk menghidupi lampu apartemennya, namun kejadian tak terduga terjadi lampunya berkedap-kedip aneh. "Eh? Kenapa ini?!" Naruto menatap lampunya bingung dan panik ketika lampu semakin berkedap-kedip tidak terarah bahkan ada percikan api sebelum…

 **Blitzzz…** lampunya mati "WAAA!"

- **~(^_^)~** -

"Lihat tinggal diputar saja" kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan cara memasang bola lampu di ruang duduk apartemen Naruto. "Kau benar-benar harus belajar. Masa pekerjaan segampang ini tidak bisa dilakukan? Harus menunggu orang lain melakukannya untukmu? Lalu selama ini siapa yang mengganti bola lampunya?"

"Kakek Ibizou yang selalu menggantikannya untukku…"

"Astaga… kau tidak kasihan melihat kakek memanjat tangga hanya untuk mengganti bola lampumu? Kudengar kau adalah orang yang mandiri tapi memasang bola lampu saja kau tak bisa"

Naruto memegang senternya sambil cemberut. "Aku kan hanya takut kesetrum" gerutunya pelan.

"Tidak akan kesetrum jika kau melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Nah selesai, coba kau nyalakan lampunya" kata Sasuke sambil turun dari tangga. Naruto menggerutu pelan dan menjentikkan sakelar lampunya. Tidak ada yang terjadi, ruangannya tetap gelap.

"Hei teme, sebenarnya kau bisa memasang bola lampu apa tidak?" tanya Naruto curiga.

Sasuke mendongak menatap bola lampu yang baru dipasangnya dengan kening berkerut. "Sepertinya ini bukan masalah bola lampunya. Ada masalah dengan kabel listrikmu"

"Lalu?"

"Kalau memang itu masalahnya, aku tidak bisa membantumu"

"Hah?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku bukan tukang listrik. Sebaiknya kau memberitahu kakek Ibizou dan menelpon tukang listrik besok. Biar mereka yang memeriksa kerusakannya"

"Tapi… tapi…"

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menatap kearah Naruto.

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Hn?"

"Itu…" Naruto tersenyum salah tingkah. "Aku tidak suka gelap. Kau tahu.. hantu kan suka berada di tempat gelap"

Sasuke menatap datar kearah Naruto, dalam hati ia tertawa. "Jangan berlebihan. Hanya ruang dudukmu yang gelap. Kamarmu tidak"

"Tapi kan aku sering mondar-mandir di sini, menggunakan lilin pun sama saja. Perasaanku tetap tak enak jika gelap gulita"

"Jadi kau mau gimana?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar lalu mendesah pasrah. "Haah… sepertinya aku akan menginap malam ini di apartemen Tenten"

"Kenapa tidak di apartemenku saja?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke cepat. "Yang benar saja! Aku tidak akan mau membiarkan teme mesum sepertimu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Huh!" ucap Naruto sebal dan membalikkan tubuhnya menjauhi Sasuke.

"Ya sudah kalau kamu tak mau, dasar dobe" ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya tak mau ambil pusing dan beranjak menuju ke apartemennya.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!** Naruto mengetuk pintu apartemen yang dihuni oleh Tenten. "Tenten.. Kau di dalam?" Naruto terdiam sebentar ketika tidak ada respon dari dalam. "Tenten kau sudah tidur?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil mengetuk pintu itu kembali.

Sementara itu dari balik pintu tepatnya di dalam kamar, Tenten yang sudah ketiduran di tumpukkan buku di atas meja belajarnya tidak merasa terganggu dengan ketukan pintu dan panggilan Naruto bahkan terkadang igauan keluar disertai dengan iler yang sudah mulai menetes dari mulutnya terbuai kealam mimpi begitupula dengan Konohamaru.

Sadar jika Tenten yang dicarinya sudah tidur Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu sang induk semang (pemilik apartemen) berharap ia bisa menumpang tidur walau hanya semalam. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak mungkin tega mengganggu kakek dan nenek malam-malam begini. "Aku harus kemana ini…..?" tanya Naruto pasrah sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke tembok.

Sasuke menatap heran kearah Naruto dari balik pintu apartemennya. "….Jadi?"

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, tak berani menatap Sasuke. "Aku menumpang menginap di apartemenmu"

"Hn?" merasa tak mendengar ucapan Naruto yang tergolong pelan dan terkesan cepat.

"Ck! Teme! aku bilang aku akan menumpang menginap di apartemenmu—" Naruto memandang kesal Sasuke dengan nada membentak, wajahnya pun sudah memerah malu karena pada akhirnya ia meminta tolong Sasuke kembali. Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto. Naruto terbatuk pelan sadar jika ia bersikap kasar pada orang yang ia mintai tolong ia pun memalingkan wajah memerahnya dari Sasuke. " Tolong" tambahnya lagi mengakhiri perkataannya. Sasuke yang awalnya terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto, menjadi terkekeh pelan.

Naruto mengembungkan sebelah pipinya. "Hei! Berhenti mengejekku, teme jelek!"

Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Hahaha… Maaf-maaf.. kau lucu sekali" ucapnya sambil menepuk kepala Naruto kemudian, wajah Naruto tertekuk sebal sampai ia melihat wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang menyipit untuk pertama kali. Ia melihat wajah Sasuke yang biasanya terlihat datar bisa tersenyum dengan bebasnya dan itu sangat memukau.

"Haa—" Sasuke menghela nafasnya menghentikan tawanya yang membuat perutnya menjadi sakit. Sambil tersenyum ia memandang Naruto. "Seharusnya kau bilang saja dari awal jika memang ingin menginap di apartemenku, ayo masuk" Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya kesamping dan membuka pintunya dengan lebar mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk.

Dan beginilah kondisi apartemen 201 yang bukan pertama kalinya Naruto memasuki apartemen milik Sasuke, sama seperti sebelumnya ia kemari apartemen Sasuke terasa kosong hanya sedikit barang yang ada di apartemen ini.

"Teme kau tidak kepikiran untuk membeli accesories untuk apartemenmu? Kau tahu, apartemenmu terlalu kosong"

"Untuk apa aku membeli barang-barang tidak berguna begitu, lagipula aku jarang pulang" ucap Sasuke sambil menaruh dua gelas berisi coklat panas dan kopi pahit di sebuah meja panjang dan sofa panjang berwarna hitam yang terletak di depan jendela apartemen. "Harap maklum, apartemenku berantakan" ucap Sasuke sambil mengelap meja panjang itu yang terdapat tumpahan kopi.

Naruto duduk pada sofa dan melihat tangan Sasuke yang sibuk mengelap. "Kenapa tuh?"

"Hn?"

"Kopimu tumpah?"

"Hn, ini tumpahan kopi yang sebelumnya. Tumpahan itu juga gara-gara kau dobe"

"Heh? Kenapa gara-gara aku?"

"Gara-gara kau berteriak saat lampumu padam. Aku yang sedang minum kopi jadi tersedak dan segera menghampirimu"

"Pppft—" Naruto menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. "Jadi gara-gara itu mejamu jadi naas begini? Kau? Hahaha kau mengkhawatirkanku teme?"

"Ck, tentu saja aku khawatir"

Naruto terdiam, tidak bisa berkata Naruto pun memilih memandangi sekeliling apartemen Sasuke dengan posisi yang masih terduduk. "Hei teme. kenapa aku tak melihat sedikit pun foto di ruanganmu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Setahuku kau juga seorang fotografer, kenapa tak ada foto hasil jepretanmu?"

Sasuke menduduki sofa disebelah Naruto. "Aku menyimpannya di komputer, jarang memajang foto dirumah. Biasanya hasil jepretanku akan langsung dicetak dan dipajang digaleriku itupun selalu ada yang membeli hasil fotonya. Hanya mencetak satu foto saja, terlalu malas mencetak banyak foto jika tidak ada yang memesannya"

"Hooh~ padahal aku penasaran dengan hasil jepretanmu yah~ walaupun aku tidak bisa mengomentari terlalu berlebihan karena aku memang tak terlalu mengerti seni foto" ucap Naruto sambil melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Lain kali akan kuperlihatkan padamu"

 **Kryuuukkk…**

Krik..kriik..kriik.. (suara jangkrik lewat ketika tidak ada satupun suara dari Sasuke maupun Naruto).

"….Kau belum makan?" Sasuke menatap Naruto heran rasanya sekarang sudah jam 10 malam.

"Umm… hehe belom.. stok makan di kulkasku habis jadi aku tak sempat makan dari pagi"

"Sudah kuduga, siapa suruh kau memasukkan semua makananmu ke kulkasku" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto merenggut sebal. "Aku refleks membawa semua persediaan makanku gara-gara melihat kulkasmu yang kosong dan mendapati kau belum makan waktu itu. Aku tidak mau terjadi kasus ada orang meninggal kurang asupan di sebelah apartemenku"

"Dan kenyataannya kau lah yang akan mati kekurangan asupan karena dengan bodohnya memberikan semua persediaan makananmu, tentu saja aku tidak mau disalahkan gara-gara kebodohanmu sendiri"

"Hei! setidaknya aku masih memiliki rasa simpati dan mau menolongmu" ucap Naruto marah.

"Lalu?"

"Yah setidaknya kau juga menolongku ketika membutuhkan asupan makanan, menyeduh ramen instan misalnya?"

"Ppft Kau sedang menyuruhku?"

"Tidak aku memerintahmu! Ahh… sudahlah! lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan barusan!"

"Hahahaha… baiklah… baiklah…. Kau tidak perlu marah seperti itu, tunggu sebentar aku akan memasakanmu sesuatu" ucap Sasuke dan beranjak berdiri kearah dapur.

"Eh? Masak? Kau bisa masak?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Yah setidaknya aku bisa memasak untuk sekedar mengisi perut, tidak terlalu pro seperti chef restoran terkenal" ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil beberapa bahan yang diperlukan.

Naruto beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri Sasuke. "Bisa dimakan?"

"Haa~ tentu saja bisa dimakan, dobe…" ucap Sasuke sambil menggetok kepala Naruto dengan spatula.

"Autch!" Naruto mengaduh sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya. Naruto melihat beberapa bahan-bahan masakan di meja dan dengan telaten Sasuke memotong maupun mengupas beberapa bahan yang akan dijadikan bumbu masakan. "Kau mau masak apa? Ramen?"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Apa di otakmu hanya ada makanan ramen? pantas saja otakmu tak ada perkembangannya"

"Kau juga sama saja dasar maniak tomat!" ucap Naruto ketika teringat jika isi kulkas Sasuke saat itu hanya penuh dengan tomat.

"Setidaknya tomat itu memiliki banyak vitamin"

"Begitupula ramen" potong Naruto cepat. "Ramen kan terdapat kabohidrat, protein, dan jika berisi sayur juga ada banyak vitamin yang masuk tubuh" lanjut Naruto tak mau kalah, walau sebenarnya Naruto jarang memakan sayur kecuali atas paksaan orangtuanya dan paman Iruka.

"Aku jadi heran kenapa kita selalu berdebat masalah sepele seperti ini?" ucap Sasuke bingung.

"Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri"

- **~(^_^)~** -

"Haaa~ aku keyang sekali" keluh Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya dengan pelan dan puas. Ia pun mengajukan jempol kanannya kearah Sasuke. "Kau benar-benar pintar memasak"

Sasuke menoleh kearah pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. Naruto membalas tatapannya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus.

Mereka berdua atau lebih tepatnya Naruto baru selesai makan dan sedang duduk-duduk di sofa sambil menatap keluar jendela. Terdiam memandangi beberapa lampu rumah penduduk yang masih menyala pada malam hari di kejauhan sana dengan semilir angin malam dingin masuk dari jendela besar yang terbuka.

Sasuke menyesap kopi yang tersisa dengan nikmat sambil memandang indahnya lampu-lampu di malam hari. "…Sebenarnya kenapa kau tidak suka gelap?"

"Haa~ aku kan sudah memberikan alasannya padamu tadi"

"Karena hantu?"

"Ya aku tahu itu tak logis, ini semua gara-gara Kyuu-nii. Dia membuatku takut gelap karena dia selalu menakut-nakutiku. Yah.. intinya seperti itulah, kuharap kau tidak menertawakanku"

"Tidak, siapa bilang aku akan menertawaimu?"

"Feeling ku berkata begitu"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kau tahu? Gelap memang terdengar kelam dan menakutkan. Tapi tanpa kau sadari kau juga dapat melihat keindahan sewaktu gelap"

"Huh? maksudmu?"

Sasuke menyeringai, lalu menatap kearah Naruto. "Lihat saja nanti, kau pasti akan terpukau jika melihatnya"

"Huahheeemm… sudahlah teme~ aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Aku ngantuk nih…" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata karena mengantuk.

"Dasar dobe. tidur saja di kamar"

"Lalu kau tidur dimana?"

"Tentu saja di kamar"

"Heeh?! Satu tempat tidur?! Aku gak mau!" tolak Naruto.

"Ya.. ya.. ya… aku mengalah, aku akan tidur di sofa. Kau tunggu saja disini, aku mau rapikan kamarku yang berantakan dulu"

"Cepat ya teme!" suruh Naruto seenaknya.

"Hn"

Sasuke pun beranjak dari sofa menuju ke kamar tidur. Merapikan kamar yang dianggapnya berantakan walaupun sebenarnya tidak terlalu berantakan dan kembali ketempat Naruto setelah selesai. Namun Naruto sudah tertidur di sofa dengan kaki tertekuk kearah dada seperti meringkuk kedinginan mungkin akibat angin yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka. Sasuke menghela nafasnya, ia menutup jendela terlebih dahulu sebelum menggendong Naruto kearah kamar dan mengecup dahinya. " _Sweet dream, My_ _Dobe_ "

Nyaman dan tenang. Itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat ini, dengan suhu dan tempat empuk yang ia rasakan membuatnya terbuai untuk tidur kembali walau ia tahu sudah waktunya untuk ia bangun. Ia memeluk benda panjang yang ia yakini adalah bantal guling dengan erat. Tapi ada sedikit aneh dengan bantal guling itu.. kenapa terasa keras? Dan berotot? Tangannya pun naik kearah atas dan ia merasakan ada rambut? Apakah yang ia peluk adalah boneka? Naruto menekuk alisnya samar-samar ia mendengar suara familiar yang memanggilnya dobe, sampai ia membuka matanya terkejut ketika ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan berteriak kaget. Dan pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah datar Sasuke yang sangat dekat di wajahnya. "Dobe" itu adalah kata pertama yang ia dengar dari pria berotot yang ia kira adalah sebuah boneka super hero.

"Jika kau ingin bermesraan jangan di depan pamanmu, kau tak malu?" tanya Sasuke. "Yah aku sih mau saja jika kau memang ingin" ucapnya lagi, Naruto berkedip bingung masih memproses pikirannya akibat dari bangun tidur yang mendadak dan masih dalam keadaannya yang tertidur dengan tangan dan kakinya memeluk Sasuke dengan erat diatasnya.

"Uh? Teme? paman?" ucap Naruto serak khas orang bangun tidur, dapat ia lihat Sasuke mengarahkan dagunya ke suatu tempat dan Naruto mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke. Di depan pintu kamar tidur yang terbuka lebar terdapat seorang laki-laki dewasa yang memiliki luka melintang di hidungnya sambil memandangnya dengan terkejut dan mulut yang terbuka. "Eh!? Paman Iruka? Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu kaget begitu?" Naruto yang awalnya terkejut dengan kedatangan pamannya seketika bingung ketika melihat wajah pamannya yang terkejut seperti melihat hantu kearahnya.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?!" ucap pamannya sambil meneguk ludahnya karena sedikit tergagap akibat terkejut.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto makin bingung sambil memiringkan wajahnya. Iruka menunjuk kearahnya lebih tepatnya kearah sesuatu yang berada di atasnya. Naruto menoleh kembali kearah depan.

"Kau sudah puas memelukku dobe? aku sudah pegal menopang tubuhku sendiri agar tak menimpamu" ucap Sasuke yang sedari tadi berada di atas tubuh Naruto.

Seketika Naruto terkejut dan dengan refleks ia melepaskan tubuhnya dan memukul kepala Sasuke. "KYAAA!"

Dan berakhirlah pagi hari yang tenang dengan teriakan melengking Naruto dan suara mengaduh Sasuke yang mengusap kepalanya yang terkena pukulan Naruto. Naruto dengan panik menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi pada paman Iruka agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman nantinya dengan mengkambing hitamkan Sasuke, Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam ketika mendengarnya sambil mengompres kepalanya yang berdenyut dengan es.

"Tunggu Naruto… hentikan ocehanmu dulu" ucap Iruka sambil memijat kepalanya yang pusing mendengar Naruto mengoceh tanpa henti.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti? dia pasti tidur disebelahku dan melakukan yang aneh-aneh padaku paman" rengek Naruto tak terima, kesal karena Sasuke membohonginya yang katanya akan tidur di sofa. ia yakin dirinya yang lengah karena tertidur di sofa langsung digotong Sasuke ke tempat tidur demi mendapat kepuasan, hei! Dia bukan anak kecil lagi yang tidak tahu hal berbau dewasa.

"Sudahlah Naru.. tidak kenapa kok, lagipula kalian sudah bertunangan kan" ucap Iruka sudah mulai tenang semenjak insiden SasuNaru tadi.

"Ahhh! Paman ini! kenapa kau tak membelaku?!" Naruto sudah mulai rusuh, lama-lama Iruka kesal sendiri, dahinya mulai berkedut.

'Ayolah ini masih pagi' ucap Iruka dalam hati. Iruka menghela nafas lelah. "Sebaiknya kau cepat bersiap Naru jika tidak ingin dipecat" ancam Iruka dan akhirnya bisa membuat Naruto bungkam dan beranjak panik menyiapkan keperluan bekerjanya nanti.

- **~(^_^)~** -

"Kau sudah mau berangkat?" tanya Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ya. Oh ya teme tadi aku sudah memberitahu kakek Ibizou katanya tukang listriknya akan datang nanti, tolong awasi ya teme. Aku baru bisa pulang nanti malam"

"Untuk apa aku mengawasi tukang listrik? Biarkan mereka bekerja dobe"

Naruto cemberut. "Ayolah teme, aku tidak mungkin bisa tenang membiarkan orang asing berkeliaran di apartemenku. Sebentar saja~ yaya" rajuk Naruto manja.

"Hn, dengan satu syarat" ucap Sasuke lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto penuh misteri.

Wajah Naruto memerah. "Apa-apaan syarat itu! Aku ga mau!"

"Hn, baiklah aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengawasi kamarmu" ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu.

"Eeh! Tunggu dulu teme! kau tidak tega apa teme, bagaimana jika apartemenku kemasukkan maling?"

"Tidak masalah lagipula itu bukan apartemenku" ucap Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing.

"Cih! Kau keterlaluan teme! tidak adakah hal lain selain itu? Oh atau ku belikan kau tomat saja sebagai ucapan terimakasih" ucap Naruto bernegosiasi.

"Tidak"

"U-uh kau seperti anak kecil saja teme!"

"Hn. Kau yang seperti anak kecil, aku hanya meminta ciuman semua orang juga bisa melakukannya. Apa itu terlalu sulit? Ah benar juga kau kan tidak pernah berciuman. Dasar bocah"ejek Sasuke.

"Hei siapa bilang aku tak pernah berciuman?! Dan jangan memanggilku bocah berengsek!" kesal Naruto.

"Kalau begitu segera cium aku" ucap Sasuke frontal sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya yang jakung agar wajah berada dekat dengan wajah Naruto, siap dicium.

Naruto menegukkan ludahnya, jujur saja ia sama sekali tak pernah mencium atau dicium orang jika ia paling hanya ciuman sekilas di pipi dan itu sudah biasa dilakukan keluarganya. Oh dan jangan lupakan Hinata yang mencium pipinya kemarin. Dan jangan bahas mengenai Sasuke yang menciumnya. Naruto masih tak rela ciuman pertamanya di ambil dengan paksa seperti sekarang.

Sambil memejamkan mata erat dan raut wajah tak rela Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Sasuke dan bibirnya. Bibir kedua belah pihak pun bertemu walau hanya sekedar menempel. Naruto dapat merasakan bibir Sasuke yang lembut disertai hembusan nafas hangat mengenai wajahnya serta aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke mau tak mau membuat wajah Naruto merona, melihat itu Sasuke menyeringai tipis tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto.

Naruto baru saja akan melepaskan ciumannya namun ia merasakan tubuhnya tertarik kearah tubuh Sasuke, Sasuke melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya di pinggang Naruto seolah mencegahnya untuk pergi. Wajah mereka semakin dekat dan Sasuke meraup sekaligus bibir Naruto membuat sang empu bibir terkejut tak terkira.

"Eeuummu!—Le-mh-mpas!" Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan itu berakhir sia-sia, bagaimanapun tubuh Sasuke lebih besar darinya. Dalam hati Naruto mengumpati tubuhnya yang mungil. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, sebelah tangannya sudah berada di belakang kepala Naruto mencegah Naruto menjauh dan melepaskan ciumannya. Sasuke menggigit keras bibir Naruto membuatnya refleks membuka belah bibirnya sehingga Sasuke dapat dengan mudah memasuki lidahnya. "Syruullppss~" Sasuke menghisap kuat bibir dan lidah Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto merasa lemas, nafasnya mulai menipis. Hampir saja ia terjatuh jika saja Sasuke tak menahannya. "Mnmng" Naruto dapat merasakan ada yang menarik-narik nipplenya dari dalam kemeja. "fuaah!" Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya sehingga Naruto dapat menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. "Nggh teme" Naruto meremas tangan Sasuke yang masih senantiasa di dadanya dari luar kemeja. Baru saja Sasuke akan membuka kemeja Naruto tapi ia mendengar suara Iruka dari luar apartemen berteriak memanggil Naruto untuk segera berangkat.

"Ck" Sasuke berdecih, baru saja dia mau bersenang-senang dengan calon pengantinnya. Tapi sudahlah ia tak mau membuat Naruto membencinya jika ia terlalu memaksa, setidaknya ia senang Naruto tak menolak ciumannya. Sasuke merapikan baju Naruto yang berantakan. "Paman Iruka sudah menunggumu" ucapnya.

"Um" Naruto mengangguk, ia membersihkan dagu dan bibirnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan" ucapnya dan Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk lalu berjalan menjauh untuk pergi bekerja.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu memerah Naru" ucap Iruka khawatir.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa paman"

"Ooh ya sudah.. Ah paman baru ingat, tadi ayahmu menelpon katanya ia pulang lusa dan mau berbicara denganmu dan Sasuke mengenai perjodohan kalian. Mm lalu Naru bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hm?"

"Mengenai perjodohan itu bukankah kau menentangnya?"

"Entahlah paman mungkin aku mulai menyukainya—" 'dan aku masih penasaran dengan perasaan aneh yang familiar selalu datang setiap kali ia berdekatan dengan Sasuke' pikirnya.

 **TBC**

haloo minaa-san~ yuhuu apa kabarr kalian semua?

lama Rin tidak menampaki diri di ff~

maaf Rin selalu telat update, mungkin episode ini kurang memuaskan tapi semoga saja kalian suka ^_^

Rin sangat berterimakasih bagi mina-san yang sudah senantiasa membaca, memfollow, favorit, apalagi yang meriview ff Rin... Arigatou Minna!

ok Rin punya info nih minna.. Rin pya ide cerita baru dan hanya khusus untuk fujoshi saja..

judulnya I Love Anime

jadi ceritanya disini Naruto sangat menyukai anime khususnya anime karya kakeknya Jiraya yang judul dan inspirasi tokoh utama diambil dari Naruto sendiri dan tokoh yang paling dibenci namun disukai banyak cewek malah datang kedunia nyata bertemu Naruto dan kakeknya menyuruhnya untuk menjaganya... yah seperti itulah.. menurut mina bagaimana?

Rin pingin bikin sih cuma takut lama update.. kalau kalian setuju, tapi maklumkan Rin yang akan selalu telat update ya (:

ok segitu aja sesi curcol ala Rin

sampai jumpa di next episode...

bye" (salam kecup Rin untuk mina sekalian)

note: Rin hadir di wattpad tapi rin baru mengunggah yg home curse saja, di wattpad rin putuskan untuk memfokuskan ff SasuNaru


	7. Jealous…

**Disc** : Karakter by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Sum** : Namikaze Naruto atau Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang kaya kedua setelah Uchiha Corp yang terbilang serba mandiri dan tak ingin dibilang manja tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana milik keluarga Akasuna. Tiba-tiba saja kakaknya menyuruhnya untuk rapat dan mengurus cafenya, saat rapat ia di perkenalkan oleh tunangannya yang ternyata salah satu pegawai dari café kakaknya. Sialnya tunangannya itu adalah cowok menyebalkan yang tidak sengaja menjadi tetangganya di apartemennya. Akankah cowok itu menyadari penyamarannya?

 **Warning :** BoyxBoy (SasuNaru), OOC, typo, dll

 **Rate:** M ( **Warning!** ) lewati hal yang tak berkenan!

 **Ganre:** Romance

 **Note:** Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari novel karya Ilan* Tan berjudul Winter in Tokyo dan salah satu fanfic yang author sukai hanya saja author sendiri lupa namanya dan tidak menemukan fanfic itu yang tidak berlanjut bahkan hilang? Tapi yang jelas fanfic ini tidak sama dengan karya yang sudah di katakan tadi (: Fanfic ini menerima komentar dan kritikan yang membangun, Selamat menikmati :D Oh iya sebelum membaca harap perhatikan peringatannya ya~

"….." berbicara

'…..' berpikir

 **Peringatan** : **Chap ini akan sangaaaat panjang!** jadi bacalah ketika belum mengantuk, berhentilah setelah mengantuk (^0^)~

 _Huruf miring = bahasa asing; alam mimpi_

-happy- **~(^_^)~** -reading-

- **Café Prince** -

 **Vol 7: Jealous…**

Naruto keluar dari mobilnya memandang bangunan café AM dari luar, hari ini ia sudah berjanji pada Deidara untuk makan malam bersama sambil mencoba resep masakan baru. Naruto berjalan menuju ke pintu masuk café, banyak mobil yang terpakir membuatnya harus memarkirkan mobilnya cukup jauh mungkin karena sekarang tanggal dimana para pegawai mendapat bonus musim dingin untuk liburan natal dan tahun baru nanti membuat pegawai datang bersuka cita bersenang-senang menyambut hari libur. "Huh? kenapa tidak ada yang berjaga di pintu menyambut tamu?" tanya Naruto heran, ia memasuki café lebih dalam dan benar pikirannya barusan, café sedang ramai pengunjung mungkin karena itu juga para host di café sibuk melayani tamu di dalam sehingga tidak ada yang berjaga di pintu.

Terlihat penuh, ada yang duduk saja menikmati minuman, ada yang sekedar makan bersama, ada yang menari di arena _dance floor_ menghentak-hentakkan tubuh mereka mengiringi alunan musik DJ. Suara canda tawa, obrolan, musik, teriakan memenuhi gendang telinga Naruto. "Ah! Hei!" Naruto berjengit ketika ada tangan meremas sebelah bokongnya dengan kencang, ia berteriak kesal pada siapapun yang berdiri dibelakangnya kini dan telah berani melecehkannya.

"Wow kenyal sekali" decak kagum sambil menatap sebelah tangan dari seorang laki-laki yang ternyata adalah Utakata. Naruto memelototkan matanya kearah Utakata dan mengutuk tangan Utakata yang telah berani-berani menyentuhnya. Walau begitu Utakata yang playboy dan bebal hanya terkekeh lucu mendapati ekspresi Naruto. "Jangan melotot begitu, kau tampak semakin mirip boneka manekin yang biasa kugunakan sebagai d*ldo para kekasihku" ucapnya sambil mencubit-cubit pipi chubby Naruto. Naruto lekas menepis tangan itu dan semakin memelototkan matanya, a-apa katanya di-d*ldo?! Rasanya ia lebih baik terjun langsung ke dasar jurang daripada dibanding-bandingkan dengan boneka s*x. hei! tak sadarkah kau wahai manusia bejat aku itu lebih

"Ah tidak, kau lebih manis dan seksi tentu saja~" Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk tanpa sadar. 'Ya tentu saja aku lebih manis dan seksi!' ucap Naruto lantang dalam hati melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat terpotong karena suara Utakata.

Eh? Tunggu dulu… sepertinya ada yang salah dari ucapan Utakata…

Manis?!

Seksi?!

"YAAAAKKKK AKU TUH TAMPAN TAU!" teriak Naruto lantang didepan Utakata.

"Hahaha… yayaya…" Utakata hanya tertawa sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala Naruto gemas.

"Berhenti menyentuhku berengsek!" Naruto kesal, tangannya berusaha menjauhkan tangan Utakata. Dengan jailnya Utakata semakin ingin mengusap-ngusap kepala Naruto sampai pada gerakan tangannya berhenti karena seseorang dengan beraninya mengenggam pergelangan tangannya erat mencegahnya untuk menjalankan niatnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" ucapan dingin dan menusuk keluar dari bibir seorang laki-laki berambut marron. Sontak Naruto dan Utakata menoleh.

Naruto menatap berkaca-kaca, ia menghampiri pemuda itu senang dengan latar bunga-bunga karena ada yang menyelamatkannya dari laki-laki yang sudah berengsek, buaya darat pula. "Gaaraaa~" Naruto bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Gaara.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Naruto?" Gaara masih memandang tajam kearah Utakata. Utakata sang empu yang ditatap tajam hanya menatap datar Gaara.

"Cih, kau mengganggu kesenanganku saja" ucapnya melepas paksa genggeman tangan Gaara.

"Ne-ne Gaara-nii kau tahu tadi dia meremas bokongku bahkan ia mengatakan aku manis~" adu Naruto. "Padahal aku kan tampan bukan manis tebbayou~ dia itu jahat sekali ne Gaaraa~" rengeknya.

Tidak menanggapi perkataan Naruto pada dirinya sendiri yang sangat jauh dari realita itu, Gaara hanya menatap Utakata semakin tajam karena telah berani-beraninya menyentuh Naruto. "Apa kau sudah lupa dengan perjanjian yang kami layangkan padamu? Tidakkah kau sadar bukan hanya aku dan kitsune saja yang akan bertindak tapi orang itu juga akan bertindak. Ingatlah kau sudah diperingati olehnya untuk tidak menyentuh apa yang dianggap telah menjadi miliknya"

Utakata balas menatap tajam Gaara. "Aku tak takut. Untuk yang satu ini tidak akan kulepaskan. Apapun yang kalian lakukan akan kuhadapi" untuk pertamakalinya ia berujar dengan serius, serius mempertahankan Naruto agar menjadi kekasihnya. Ia sudah terlalu dalam jatuh akan pesona Naruto ketika mereka bertemu dan baru pertama kali ada yang menolaknya secara terang-terangan membuatnya tanpa sadar selalu memikirkan Naruto. apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta sesungguhnya? Entahlah yang ia rasakan ketika ia memikirkan Naruto adalah perasaan nyaman, tidak pernah ia dapatkan dari dunia penuh kepalsuan yang ia rasakan selama ini. Setelah mengatakan itu Utakata beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Gaara.

- **~(^_^)~** -

"Wow" Naruto bergumam kagum ketika Nagato dan Yahiko memperlihatkan kemampuan mereka dalam dance. Naruto bertepuk tangan keras ketika mereka telah selesai memperlihatkan aksinya, tidak hanya dirinya para pengunjung disana bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

Sambil meminum orange jus yang dibuatkan Deidara untuknya Naruto juga menikmati alunan lagu bahkan kepala Naruto sudah bergerak-gerak saking asiknya lagu itu mengingatkannya pada girl band-girl band k-pop setidaknya bisa menghilangkan stres karena Gaara mengomelinya untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Utakata setelah kejadian tadi terjadi untung saja Deidara melihatnya, tak menyianyiakan kesempatan untuk kabur dari petuah-petuah panjang yang dikeluarkan Gaara, Naruto berdalih sudah memiliki janji dengan Deidara yang tentu saja diiyakan oleh Gaara yang masih sibuk mengurusi tamu yang datang tiada henti dan tentu saja karena pengunjung itu juga janjinya dengan Deidara untuk makan bersama jadi ditunda dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang duduk sendirian ditemani segelas jus jeruk sebagai permintaan maaf dari Deidara. Yah karena jadwal kerja sudah selesai dan Naruto sendiri malas ke apartemennya jadi ia akan diam disini sampai café tutup lagipula ia bisa pulang sama Sasuke, hehehe lumanyan tumpangan gratis…

Sambil meminum jus jeruknya tanpa sengaja ia melihat Sasuke dikelilingi banyak wanita cantik, ia menyipitkan matanya curiga ketika salah satu wanita berambut pink berbisik di telinga Sasuke. Disana Sasuke terlihat mengangguk kemudian merangkul wanita itu dengan mesra, salah satu teman wanita itu memotret mereka berdua. keduanya tampak mesra didepan kamera bahkan Sasuke juga tersenyum…

 **Nyuut!** Naruto mengedipkan matanya bingung, ia meremas dadanya. 'Kenapa rasanya sakit?'

Mata Naruto tak terlepas dari Sasuke bahkan ketika café sudah mulai sepi karena sudah jam café untuk segera tutup. Naruto bahkan hanya sesekali saja membalas sapaan Nagato dan lainnya, tubuh Naruto beranjak bangun dari tempat duduk ketika matanya menangkap Sasuke yang mulai beranjak bersama wanita itu tak jauh darinya, ia mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Nagato heran melihat tingkah Naruto yang lain hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tak tahu. Sementara itu Utakata yang tak jauh dari gerombolan itu meneguk minumannya lalu menatap datar kepergian Naruto yang nampak jelas sedang mengikuti Sasuke dan wanita itu.

Naruto berjalan mengendap-ngendap dibelakang Sasuke sesekali ia bersembunyi agar tidak ketahuan. Di depan pintu café terlihat Sasuke sedang berbincang sedikit dengan wanita itu, Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan karena suara mereka tak terdengar di dalam gedung café, ia hanya bisa memperhatikan dari jauh dengan penasaran dan apa yang ia lihat selanjutnya membuatnya memucat kaget. Diluar sana dapat ia lihat Sasuke mencium wanita itu bahkan pias wajah teman-teman wanita itu tampak merona memerah, walau Naruto tak mendengar ia sangat yakin jika teman-teman dari wanita pink yang sedang dicium Sasuke sedang berKya-kya terkejut. Tanpa sadar air mata Naruto menetes di pipi. Dadanya kembali berdenyut, sakit ia rasakan di relung hatinya.

"Bodoh.. apa yang kuharapkan? Bahkan aku bukan siapa-siapa si teme itu" ucap Naruto ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ya ia hanya calon tunangan. Bukan berarti akan benar-benar terikat dan bisa batal suatu saat nanti. Dan mungkin sekarang adalah waktunya untuk mengakhirinya. Walau sakit tapi setidaknya Naruto merasa beruntung melihat sikap Sasuke yang berengsek sebelum ia menyetujui pertungan itu. Naruto beranjak ke tempat yang ia duduki tadi untuk mengambil tasnya, moodnya untuk berbincang-bincang dan makan bersama di café ini sirna sudah. Ia ingin pulang.

"Naruto? kau kenapa?" tanya Kiba heran ketika melihat Naruto kembali dengan wajah sedikit pucat bahkan terlihat bekas air mata di pipinya, yang lainnya menghentikan makan mereka dan menatap Naruto penasaran.

"Naru-chan… kau menangis?" tanya Sai khawatir.

"Apa ada yang sakit?" Gaara beranjak bangun dari duduknya menghampiri Naruto, ia mengecek dahi Naruto dan tubuh Naruto memastikan Naruto tak terluka atau sedang sakit.

Naruto menurunkan tangan Gaara dari dahinya. "Aku mau pulang duluan, maaf ga bisa ikut makan mungkin lain kali?" ucapnya tak pasti, hatinya belum siap untuk bertemu Sasuke. Naruto mengambil tasnya, lalu beranjak pergi dengan sedikit sempoyongan. Sai dan Gaara yang ingin mengantar Naruto ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Naru-chan?" tanya Konan heran.

Wajah Deidara memucat. "Ja-jangan-jangan gara-gara aku ninggalin Naru sendiri tadi" berkat ucapan Deidara yang lain menatap tajam Deidara serta tatapan membunuh dilayangkan dari Gaara dan Sai.

"Kau meninggalkan Naru sendirian tadi?" tanya Yahiko tak percaya.

"Astaga Dei, kau tahu sendiri kan Naru itu kelewat manis jika ada yang melecehkannya bagaimana? Tidak heran jika ia menangis, ia pasti habis dilecehkan" ucap Konan.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Tidak mungkinkan aku meninggalkan Obito sendiri dengan banyak pesanan yang terus datang tanpa henti. Dapur bisa hancur! Dan tidak mungkin juga kan aku harus membelah diriku menjadi dua" ucap Deidara frustasi.

"Ya kau harus, kau tahu sendiri banyak orang yang mengincar Naruto termasuk Utakata" ucap berbisik Kiba. "Oh ia ngomong-ngomong tentang Utakata ko dia ga kelihatan ya? Rasanya tadi aku lihat dia sedang minum"

"Mendokusai sebaiknya kita menyusul Naruto" ucap Shikamaru mulai beranjak bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Ya, apalagi Naruto sedang tak baik-baik saja. Aku khawatir Utakata mencarinya" ucap Neji.

Sai menggertakan giginya. "Ku harap Utakata tak melupakan perjanjiannya agar tak berbuat macam-macam pada Naru"

"Aku sangat meragukan itu" ucap Gaara teringat apa yang dilakukan Utakata tadi. Mereka pun berjalan berniat menyusul Naruto.

Sasuke menatap datar kepergian mobil yang membawa empat wanita termasuk wanita berambut pink yang merupakan salah satu fans yang tiada lelah mengejarnya. Karena sudah muak akan sikap wanita bernama Sakura itu, Sasuke membuat sebuah perjanjian dengannya dan disetujui dengan sangat terpaksa dengan syarat Sasuke menemaninya dan bersikap mesra layaknya pasangan di hadapan teman-temannya seharian di café AM maka Sakura akan setuju untuk menjauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke berdecak kesal akan perjanjiannya yang menyatakan harus mencium Sakura, ia mengusap kasar bibirnya. "Cih! lebih baik mencium Naru" dengan perasaan kesal ia kembali masuk kedalam café, tak tahu jika Naruto datang berkunjung ke café dan sempat menguntit Sasuke.

Sementara itu, sang tokoh utama kita berjalan sempoyongan layaknya mati segan hidup tak mau, belum seberapa ia berjalan ia sudah dihadang. "Tidak pantas orang semanis dirimu berwajah kusut seperti itu, kau tahu? Kau sudah terlihat seperti mayat hidup sekarang" ucap Utakata.

Naruto mendengus, jengah mendapati Utakata dengan segala modus yang dikeluarkannya. "Minggir! Jangan ganggu! aku sedang tak mood!" Naruto berjalan melewati Utakata, Utakata mencegahnya lagi. Ia menangkap tangan Naruto.

"Kalau aku, aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu merasakan rasa sakit itu"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau melihat Sasuke berjalan bersama orang lain dengan mesra kan?" ucap Utakata dengan serius.

Naruto tersenyum meremehkan. "Huh? aku tak percaya! kau juga sama saja berengseknya. Lagipula siapa bilang aku merasa tersakiti hanya karena melihat Sasuke berciuman dengan orang lain! Itu tak mungkin!"

"Kalau tidak lalu kenapa kau menangis?" ucap Utakata sambil menghapus air mata yang mulai mengalir kembali di pipi Naruto tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto sendiri.

Naruto mengusap matanya kasar. "A-aku tak menangis, ini hanya kelilipan" ucap Naruto asal.

Utakata menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto erat menghentikan Naruto untuk mengusap kasar matanya yang tidak berhenti mengaliri air mata. "Naru aku mencintaimu, jadilah kekasihku"

Naruto menatap kesal Utakata. "Hentikan bualanmu"

"Aku tak bohong, coba rasakan!" Utakata menaruh tangan Naruto di dadanya. "Jika aku tak mencintaimu jantungku tak mungkin berdetak keras seperti ini saat berdekatan denganmu maupun saat memikirkanmu. Ini pertamakalinya bagiku, aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darimu"

Naruto terkejut ketika merasakan jantung Utakata berdetak keras dan cepat. "Ka..kau.." Naruto bingung untuk berkata apa pada Utakata, ini terlalu mendadak baginya.

Utakata memeluk Naruto erat. "Jika aku denganmu aku tak akan mungkin menyakitimu dan membuatmu menangis. Aku janji akan berhenti bermain-main dengan orang lain selain dirimu" dengan perlahan Utakata mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu" dan dengan perkataan itu Utakata mencium Naruto.

Di tempat yang sama dengan Utakata dan Naruto. Gaara dan yang lainnya yang berniat menyusul Naruto terkejut mendapati Naruto yang berciuman dengan Utakata, masing-masing dari mereka ada yang menutup mulutnya tak percaya bahkan mereka hampir saja berteriak, Gaara dan Sai hanya terdiam kaku terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Sementara itu Sasuke yang baru datang menatap heran kearah teman-temannya yang nampak terkejut seolah-olah ada spesies langka di café ini bahkan Shikamaru yang biasanya malas matanya kini melebar karena terkejut membuat Sasuke menjadi penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat oleh mereka.

Sasuke menatap terkejut kearah dimana Naruto dan Utakata berdiri dan berciuman, kedua tangannya sudah terkepal erat, Sasuke menggertakan giginya. "Utakata.." suara berat Sasuke menahan marah terdengar lantang di café yang mendadak sunyi.

- **~(^_^)~** -

Mata Naruto melebar terkejut kala Utakata menciumnya, Naruto memejamkan matanya dan berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya. Namun Utakata malah menaruh tangannya di belakang kepala Naruto dan memperdalamkan ciumannya. Naruto memejamkan matanya pasrah, tenaganya sedang tak berfungsi saat ini. ia terlalu lelah, lelah dengan serangkaian kejadian yang tak terduga hari ini.

"Utakata…"

Ia tahu pasti siapa pemilik dari suara itu. Aura mencengkam dapat Naruto rasakan ia merasa takut seketika, tubuh Naruto bergetar saat merasakan ada seseorang yang menarik tubuhnya dengan kasar menjauh dari Utakata. Tubuhnya yang tergolong mungil terdorong kasar kebelakang dan terjatuh ke lantai. Nyeri ia rasakan di bagian bokongnya.

"Na-naru kau tak apa-apa?"

Naruto membuka matanya, menatap Sai dengan raut khawatir tertera jelas di wajahnya yang biasanya tersampir senyum palsu. Naruto tak menjawab ia hanya memeluk Sai gemetar ketika ia melihat Sasuke dengan brutal memukul Utakata yang sudah terbaring dilantai tak berdaya. Shikamaru berusaha menjauhkan Sasuke yang masih memukul Utakata. "Ck! Merepotkan! Hentikan Sasuke!"

Gaara pun ikut membantu Shikamaru namun Neji mendorongnya menjauh. "Jangan, terlalu bahaya sebaiknya kau dan Kiba bersama Naruto"

Sasuke memukul Shikamaru merasa terganggu. Shikamaru tersungkur, ia meludahkan air liurnya yang tercampur darah segar. Shikamaru mengusapkan ujung bibirnya yang robek. "Ck! Benar-benar merepotkan" Kiba dengan panik menghampiri Shikamaru, dibantunya Shikamaru untuk berdiri.

"Berani sekali kau menyentuh **milikku**!" Sasuke mencengkram erat kerah Utakata.

"Milikmu? Heh! Ku rasa tidak" ujar Utakata menyeringai. Sasuke menggeram, ia memukul keras rahang kiri Utakata menyebabkan sang empu terbatuk darah.

"Sasuke sadarlah" Neji mengunci tangan Sasuke mencegah bertindak lebih jauh. "Kau bisa membunuhnya" ia berusaha menjauhkan mereka berdua.

Nagato dan Yahiko menghampiri Utakata, walau bagaimana pun Utakata sahabat mereka. "Kau tak apa-apa?" Utakata menepis tangan yang menopang tubuhnya, dengan terhuyung ia berusaha bangun dan menghampiri Sasuke.

 **Bugh!** dengan telak Utakata memukul keras wajah Sasuke. "Aku hanya berusaha melindunginya darimu berengsek!"

Sasuke menatap tajam tak dipedulikannya luka di sudut bibirnya. "Apa maksudmu? Kaulah yang **berengsek** disini!" merasa tangannya tak bisa terlepas dari kuncian Neji, Sasuke menendang keras perut Utakata membuatnya tersungkur kembali di lantai.

"Ya ampun!" Neji berusaha keras agar Sasuke tak lepas dari kukungannya. "Dei! Obito! Bantu aku menahan kakinya!"

Yahiko dan Nagato dengan sigap menahan pergerakan Utakata yang mencoba memukul Sasuke kembali. "Beraninya kau menyakiti hati Naru, kau lah yang berengsek **Uchiha**!"

"Hikss.. he-hentikan.." Naruto menutup kedua telinganya, ia terlalu takut dan tidak biasa melihat ada yang berteriak kencang dan berkelahi di depannya apalagi ketika melihat darah. Ia memiliki trauma karena darah entah kenapa jadi wajar saja jika tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

"Naru.." Sai memeluk Naruto erat menenangkan. Gaara menatap khawatir Naruto serta menatap kesal dua orang yang tidak berhenti berkelahi. Hei tak sadarkah mereka ada orang yang sedang ketakutan saat ini malah lebih parahnya orang yang ketakutan ini sedang dipeributkan oleh dua orang yang berkelahi itu.

"SUDAH HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA!" Sai berteriak kesal. "Tak sadarkah Naruto sedang menangis sekarang!" perkataan Sai sukses membuat mereka menghentikan perkelahian. Tangan Sasuke terkepal di udara. Ia mengeratkan kepalannya ketika melihat wajah Naruto.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto, suara langkah sepatunya terasa berat. Naruto terlihat semakin ketakutan, ia bahkan mengenggam erat baju Sai dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sai. "Naru ikut aku" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto menggeleng menolak. Sasuke mendesah keras. Ia menggenggam tangan Naruto, namun dengan segera Naruto menepisnya. Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. "Kau tahu aku tak memiliki kesabaran untuk ini Naru, ayo ikut aku"

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke lagi. "Menjauhlah dariku…" ucap Naruto bergetar. Sasuke menatap tak percaya lalu menggertakan giginya menahan marah. Sasuke menarik paksa Naruto dari pelukan Sai. Gaara ingin mencegah Sasuke yang dalam keadaan 'sreg' itu membawa Naruto. Namun Neji mencegahnya lagi, dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Gaara terluka.

"Uchiha jangan pernah kau berani mengasarinya" ujar Gaara dengan nada mengancam tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

- **~(^_^)~** -

Sasuke yang sudah berada di luar café kini berjalan menuju kearah mobilnya sambil menarik tangan Naruto yang berusaha melepaskan diri. Selama perjalanan di dalam mobil Sasuke pun terasa mencengkam keduanya nampak enggan membuka suara. Sampai pada mobil Sasuke berhenti di halaman apartemen, Sasuke membuka pintu mobil Naruto dan mengulurkan tangannya kembali namun Naruto enggan keluar dari mobil.

Sasuke mengusap lelah wajahnya. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus menolakku?" Naruto diam tak menjawab. Sasuke mendesah lagi, kesabarannya sudah habis. Ia pun membawa tubuh Naruto kegendongannya dengan paksa dan membawa ke apartemen yang disewanya. Sasuke mendudukan Naruto di sofa apartemennya. Naruto yang masih merasa ketakutan hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Sasuke mengelus wajah Naruto yang tegang, diselipkan poni Naruto yang sudah mulai panjang di belakang telinga. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan Naruto merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke di pipinya. "Naru…" Sasuke memejamkan matanya semakin mendekatkan wajahnya berniat mencium Naruto, namun Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya. Sasuke membuka matanya lagi, kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Mandilah kau membutuhkannya" ucap Sasuke setelah terdiam cukup lama, ia berdiri menjauhi Naruto. Naruto bersedekap tak mau melihat wajah Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak akan mengintipmu jika itu yang kau pikirkan, kau tahu kau bau…"

Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke, berniat untuk mengumpat tapi diurungkannya Naruto masih marah pada Sasuke dan takut. Takut ketika melihat Sasuke diluar kendali lagi seperti beberapa menit lalu di café AM dan dengan itu dia hanya bisa menghentakkan kedua kakinya berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Naruto merendamkan tubuhnya yang lelah di bathtub yang berisi air hangat, otot-ototnya yang tegang terasa lebih relax sekarang. Ia memandang langit-langit kamar mandi dan mendesah lelah. "Haaah… apa yang akan kaulakukan nanti Naru?"

 **Kriiet…** bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka menampilkan sosok Naruto yang mengintip di balik pintu melihat keadaan di luar sana memastikan tidak ada Sasuke disana. Ia menatap sebal pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi yang hanya memakai jubah mandi tanpa mengenakan apa-apa lagi didalamnya. Astaga! Kenapa ia sampai lupa ia sedang tak membawa baju ganti sekarang?! Haah.. iya tidak mungkin keluar dengan penampilan begini kan dan ia tak mungkin memakai bajunya tadi yang sudah dengan tidak sengajanya ia jatuhkan di dalam bathtub yang penuh air. Naruto mendengus kesal. "Sial…"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. "Tidak apa-apa Naru.. si teme itu tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang macam-macam padaku, ia kan sudah punya kekasih" mendadak ingatannya ketika Sasuke mencium wanita tadi terngiang di kepala dan membuatnya terdiam sedih **plak!** Naruto menampar pipinya. "Ah ittai.." dan kemudian menyesal telah menampar pipinya sendiri, ia mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang kini berdenyut nyeri. "Ck pertama kali aku menyukai seseorang yang sialnya dia teme dan sekarang ia mencampakkanku dan membuatku cemburu, menyedihkan sekali kau Naru" cemburu? oh apa artinya ia sudah mengakui jika ia sudah mencintai Sasuke, Naruto tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi.

"Ah kau sudah selesai, kemarilah aku membuatkanmu makanan. Kau pasti belum makan" ucap Sasuke tanpa melihat Naruto langsung, ia menaruh makanan di meja makan.

Naruto menegukkan ludahnya begitu melihat menu makan yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Ramen. Melihat makanan favoritnya ada di meja makan membuatnya sedikit melupakan masalah yang terjadi di café AM tadi bahkan perutnya sudah berbunyi nyaring minta diisi. Naruto meremas perutnya menahan rasa lapar, Sasuke pasti sedang membujuknya agar tak marah lagi, ia tidak ingin jatuh dalam perangkap Sasuke tapi… melihat Sasuke yang menaruh banyak menma dan naruto serta nori di dalam mangkuk ramen dan ketika Sasuke menuangkan kuah kaldu kental kedalamnya.. ah bahkan air liurnya mulai keluar dari mulutnya terlena akan pesona ramen yang memang tak bisa ditolak, dengan perlahan Naruto berjalan mendekat dan duduk manis dihadapan Sasuke yang mempersiapkan sumpit dan sendok.

Setelah melepas celemek Sasuke duduk dihadapan Naruto, ia menatap puas makanan di hadapannya. Walaupun ia tidak terlalu suka, ia rela membuatkannya untuk Naruto membujuknya agar tidak marah dan mendiaminya terus. "Bagaimana enak?" Naruto mengangguk antusias membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang. Ia mendengus geli melihat cara makan Naruto yang belepotan.

Sang empu yang merasa diperhatikan dari tadi menatap Sasuke heran. "Khau ghak maahkan?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hn?"

Naruto menelan makannya dan meminum air. "Kau gak makan?" ulang Naruto. "Kalau kau tak makan ramenmu kasi aku aja" ucap Naruto lagi sambil mengambil ramen milik Sasuke dan memakannya, ternyata ramen milik Naruto sudah habis.

'Cepatnya..' pikir Sasuke semakin heran. "Pelan-pelan makannya" ujar Sasuke memperingati agar Naruto tak tersedak. Naruto hanya membalas dengan gumaman. Naruto menatap Sasuke lagi lalu menyumpitkan ramen kearah Sasuke.

"Kau pasti juga lapar" 'Kau kan juga melewatkan makan malam di café tadi' lanjut Naruto dalam hati yang diam-diam mulai menunjukkan pengertiannya. Sasuke tersenyum kembali, dengan senang hati ia membuka mulutnya menerima suapan dari Naruto dan akhirnya mereka pun makan secara bergilir dari sumpit yang sama dan satu mangkuk yang sama.

"Pakai baju ini, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu berkeliaran di apartemenku dengan jubah itu" ucap Sasuke menyerahkan piyamanya pada Naruto yang sedang menonton tv setelah makan tadi. Sasuke sangat yakin sekali Naruto tak mengenakan pakaian apapun di balik jubah mandi miliknya, Sasuke tidak ingin lepas kendali. Apalagi Naruto terlihat masih canggung padanya karena insiden café sebelumnya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut orang lain melihat ku berpakaian begini di apartemenmu" Naruto tersenyum kecut begitu tahu maksud Sasuke. "Ah.. kau pasti tidak ingin orang lain salah sangka padamu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, lupakan saja apa yang kukatan. Aku mau pulang ke apartemenku saja" ujar Naruto dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke menahannya.

"Lampu di apartemenmu masih belum menyala. Aku sudah menanyakan kakek Ibizou katanya ada kerusakan di kabelnya dan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk memperbaikinya, kau takut gelap kan. Sementara waktu kau bisa menginap disini" ujar Sasuke. "Ah.. aku akan mengambil bajumu besok jadi pakailah bajuku, aku tidak mau kerepotan merawatmu jika kau sakit" Sasuke menaruh bajunya di tangan Naruto.

Naruto mendengus kasar. "Tentu saja dia tak mau mengurusku dia kan sudah punya orang spesial untuk ia urusi sendiri" gumam Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke rasanya Naruto tadi mengatakan sesuatu .

"Apanya yang apa?"

"Kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu"

"Kau salah dengar aku tak mengucapkan apapun padamu" ucap Naruto kesal dan meninggalkan Sasuke lagi untuk mengganti bajunya.

Sasuke menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka dan ditutup. Ia melihat Naruto yang berjalan kikuk. Sasuke mendengus geli ketika melihat tubuh Naruto yang tenggelam di balik baju miliknya. Dengan tidak sabar Sasuke bangkit dari sofa dan menarik Naruto ke tempat tidur. Naruto memberontak. "Tenanglah aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto lalu menarik selimut menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sasuke menepuk-nepuk kasur dengan sebelah tangannya terlentang agar Naruto bisa tidur dalam pelukannya "Kemarilah.." Naruto menggeleng horror. "Aku berjanji tak akan melakukan apapun selain tidur" Naruto tetap bergeming dari tempatnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Jika kau tak mau maka aku yang akan menghampirimu" ucapnya. Naruto memekik ketika Sasuke beranjak mendekat padanya. Sebuah tangan kekar Sasuke memeluknya, Naruto juga dapat merasakan hembusan nafas beraroma mint di tengkuknya. Tangan Sasuke merengkuh lebih erat tubuh Naruto dan membuat wajah Naruto berhadapan langsung dengan dada Sasuke yang bidang. Tubuh Naruto terasa kaku, jantungnya berdebar lebih keras. Ini pertamakalinya ada laki-laki yang tidur satu tempat tidur dengannya selain kakaknya.

Mata Sasuke terpejam dan meletakkan wajahnya dileher Naruto, menghirup aroma sabun jeruk yang biasa Naruto gunakan. "Kau sama sekali tak berubah Naru.." ujar Sasuke ketika membandingkan Naruto yang sekarang dan Naruto kecil yang ia ingat dulu dalam pikirannya. 'tetap manis' pikirnya.

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto sampai pandangannya beralih pada bibir Naruto, teringat saat ia melihat Utakata berciuman dengan Naruto. Seketika tangannya meremas seprai dibawahnya erat sampai terlihat kusut. Sejujurnya saja Sasuke ingin sekali menghajar Utakata lagi namun karena Naruto melihatnya ketakutan ia menghentikan niatnya. Ia ingin menjaga perasaan Naruto padanya, mencintai dirinya bukan malah takut padanya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto dan mencium bibirnya. "Jangan pergi lagi Naru… tetaplah bersamaku" ucap Sasuke dan melumat bibir Naruto dengan hati-hati menghilangkan jejak Utakata. Naruto mendorong Sasuke menjauh, namun Sasuke kembali mendekat padanya, menciumnya kembali dan memeluknya semakin erat seolah hal buruk akan terjadi jika pelukannya dilepaskan. Naruto memejamkan matanya jujur ia merasa takut sekarang. Sasuke sedang tak mencoba memperk*sanya kan?

 **Tes..** "?!" Naruto membuka matanya merasa ada menetes di pipinya, ia terkejut mendapati wajah Sasuke dihadapannya yang masih menciumnya dengan air mata yang mengalir. Naruto menjauhkan wajah Sasuke namun Sasuke kembali mendekat dan menciumnya. Dengan kesal Naruto mendorong Sasuke sehingga kini Naruto berada di atas tubuh Sasuke. Naruto mengusap pipi Sasuke yang basah. Sasuke terdiam menatapnya digenggamnya dan dikecupnya tangan Naruto yang berada di pipinya, ia membawa tubuh Naruto kedalam pelukannya lagi. Naruto hanya bisa mengelus-elus puncak kepala Sasuke pelan, walau ia tak mengerti apa yang membuat Sasuke menangis yang seharusnya ia lah yang menangis saat ini melihat kedekatan lelaki itu dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Tapi ia mencoba menenangkan laki-laki itu.

"Sudah selesai menangis?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih memeluknya erat.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke sambil mengecup-ngecup bahu Naruto sayang. Naruto melirik Sasuke, mata dan hidungnya sedikit memerah sehabis menangis tadi. Sedikit tak menyangka juga ia sudah melihat _ice prince_ yang dieluk-elukan semua orang menangis berkali-kali dihadapannya tapi Naruto tak menyalahkannya juga bagaimanapun Sasuke juga manusia masih punya rasa dan punya hati. Mata Naruto bergulir, sedikit meringis ketika menatap pipi Sasuke yang sedikit membiru dan ujung bibir yang robek karena pukulan Utakata sebelumnya. Jadi dengan inisiatif Naruto ingin mengobati luka itu.

"Kemana?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto yang akan beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur. Naruto menghela nafasnya.

"Aku ingin mengobati lukamu"

"Tidak perlu, kau tetap diam saja disini bersamaku" ujar Sasuke cepat dan menarik Naruto lagi kedalam pelukannya. "Tidurlah" ucap Sasuke merapikan selimut untuk mencegah mereka dari hawa dingin. Naruto menghela nafasnya lagi tidak bisa membantah karena tubuhnya sudah memberontak lelah minta istirahat. Sasuke merubah posisi agar Naruto merasa nyaman tidur dipelukannya, dikecupnya pipi Naruto. "Selamat tidur, Naru"

"Hmm.." gumam Naruto setengah terlelap, menempelkan wajahnya ke dada Sasuke dan tersenyum kecil mendengar suara alunan jantung Sasuke yang berdetak lambat dan teratur. Ia merasa nyaman mendengarnya seolah sedang mendengar _lullaby_ untuk mengantarnya kealam mimpi.

- **~(^_^)~** -

Mentari sudah mulai terbit dan Sasuke sudah terjaga. Terjaga untuk tak melewatkan menatap wajah Naruto yang sedang tertidur. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan intens. Namun mulai terganggu karena Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke tak tinggal diam tangan kanan Sasuke bergerak masuk kebelakang leher Naruto untuk dijadikan bantal, dengan perlahan Sasuke membalik tubuh Naruto kembali agar menghadapnya dan melingkarkan tangan Naruto dipinggangnya. Sasuke memeluk Naruto lagi dan memejamkan matanya, dagunya pun menempel di dahi Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum ketika Naruto menggeliat nyaman dipelukannya.

Naruto menguap kecil, dengan mata yang masih terpejam ia meraba-raba tempat dimana kehangatan bersamanya semalam. Naruto membuka matanya ketika tangannya tak menjangkau apapun, ia menoleh kearah dimana Sasuke tidur sebelumnya. Kosong, tidak ada Sasuke disana. Naruto merentangkan tangannya keatas dan tanpa sengaja tangan kirinya mengenai sesuatu, ternyata itu Sasuke yang sedang duduk menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Wajah Naruto merona malu. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut. Senyum Sasuke semakin melebar, ia merebahkan tubuhnya kembali dan ikut bersembunyi di balik selimut bersama Naruto, Sasuke memeluknya lagi. 'Uugh~ Ada apa dengan Sasuke?' tanya Naruto heran melihat sikap Sasuke yang berhasil membuatnya tersipu, bahkan jantungnya sudah berdetak keras di pagi ini.

Kemudian dimana ketika Naruto sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai kemeja dan celana Sasuke sambil membawa handuk untuk mengusap rambutnya yang basah, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Membuatnya gugup dan sontak berjalan mundur. Sasuke menahannya lalu mengambil handuk Naruto, Naruto menatap heran dan Sasuke malah menaruh handuknya dikepala Naruto dan menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang basah sambil tersenyum. Padangan Naruto terhalangi handuk ketika Sasuke mengusap rambutnya di bagian depan. Sasuke menghentikan usapannya ketika melihat bibir Naruto, ia mendekatkan wajahnya berniat menciumnya namun Naruto menurunkan handuknya sehingga bibirnya terhalangi oleh handuk dan mata birunya yang menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat perlakuan lembut dari Sasuke. Ia sendiri cukup heran Sasuke bisa menjadi dingin dan sangat kasar lalu berubah menjadi lembut dan memperhatikannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Karena aku mencintaimu" wajah Naruto merona mendengarnya. "Bolehkah aku berharap kau mencintaiku juga nanti?"

"Ke-kenapa harus nanti?"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa harus nanti, jika aku sudah mencintaimu sekarang" ujar Naruto sedikit gugup dan wajah yang sudah merona merah. Naruto bahkan mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang memanas sekaligus menahan malu. "Kenapa jadi panas ya? Apa sudah musim semi?" ucapnya sambil melihat kearah jendela yang jelas-jelas salju turun perlahan dari langit.

Sasuke tersenyum senang, ia menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya. "Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Biasanya mimpi sangat jarang datang padaku dan itupun hanya mimpi buruk, jika aku memang sedang bermimpi saat ini aku mungkin akan enggan untuk bangun" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut ia menatap Naruto.

"Kau sudah gila ya teme?" ujar Naruto heran. Sasuke terkekeh pelan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi kearah Naruto tapi Naruto memundurkan wajahnya. "Apa?" tanya Naruto ketus ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang agak memelas.

" _Morning kiss_?" Naruto mendengus dan berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke. "Ayolah, kau kan sudah menjadi kekasihku sekarang"

"Sejak kapan aku mendeklarasikan untuk jadi kekasihmu teme"

"Sejak kau mengatakan jika mencintaiku"

"Aku mengatakan mencintaimu itu kan belum tentu jadi kekasihmu"

"Aku mencintaimu dan kau juga bukankah itu sudah membuktikan untuk jadi sepasang kekasih, apa bedanya dasar dobe"

"Tentu saja beda" ujar Naruto sambil memajukan bibirnya. "Lagipula aku masih marah padamu"—'karena sudah berani dekat dengan yang lain selain dirinya' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kau marah karena aku menghajar Utakata kemarin?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Ah.. itu juga termasuk"

"Ck, dia sudah berani menciummu! mana ada laki-laki yang tidak marah jika orang yang disukainya dicium orang lain didepan matanya"

"Itu tak membenarkan kelakukanmu teme, dia sahabatmu. Lagipula kau juga sama saja, dasar teme! Sudahlah daripada membahas ini terus lebih baik aku masak" ujarnya berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke menuju kearah dapur.

"Oi tunggu dulu dobe, kita belum selesai bicara. Apa maksudmu aku sama dengannya?" ujar Sasuke sambil menghampiri Naruto.

"Diamlah teme! aku sedang masak. Berhenti menggangguku" ucap Naruto jengah ketika Sasuke menempel padanya ketika ia sedang sibuk mengocok telur untuk sarapan nanti.

"Tidak, sebelum kau memaafkanku" ujarnya kekuh memeluk Naruto dari belakang, dagu Sasuke bahkan bertenger manis di bahu Naruto. Naruto berpindah tempat menuju arah kompor dan Sasuke mengikutinya lagi lalu menempel padanya. Naruto yang risih memundurkan tubuhnya dan menyentakan bahunya pelan agar Sasuke menyingkir sebentar darinya. Tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang, menaruh dagunya kembali di bahunya. Dahi Naruto berkedut. Dengan kesal ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke dan bersiap memarahinya. "Dasar tem—"

 **Cup!** Namun secepat itu juga Sasuke menciumnya. Naruto berkedip lucu. Wajahnya kembali merona, ia memukul pelan pinggang Sasuke dan berbalik lagi memunggungi Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum puas.

"Terimakasih makanannya, masakanmu enak" ujar Sasuke tersenyum sambil menaruh sumpit di atas mangkuk nasi berukuran kecil yang dipakainya untuk makan tadi.

" _Welcome_ " ucap Naruto mengambil piring kotor untuk dicuci dan kemudian kembali lagi di hadapan Sasuke sambil membawa kotak P3K. Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang berhadapan padanya. Ia membawa wajah Sasuke agar mendekat kearahnya. "Apa ini sakit?" ujarnya sambil mengelus ujung bibir Sasuke.

"Tidak terlalu sakit lagi, ini luka kecil tidak perlu diobati"

Naruto mendengus, ia beralih pada kotak kecil dimana obat-obat berada dan mempersiapkan obat untuk luka Sasuke. "Yang namanya luka walau kecil harus tetap diobati agar tidak infeksi nantinya" Naruto pun membersihkan luka Sasuke dan mengolesi obat merah menggunakan kapas, Sasuke meringis menahan nyeri dari obat yang meresap kedalam lukanya. "Nah selesai!" ujar Naruto senang sedangkan Sasuke menatap datar dirinya. "Apa?"

"Cium aku agar lukanya cepat sembuh" dan sukses luka Sasuke bertambah di bagian kepalanya yang sudah terdapat benjolan.

"Kalau mau berbicara itu dipikir-pikir dulu teme!" teriak Naruto kesal, wajahnya kembali memerah dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke. Lebih baik ia pergi berkunjung ke apartemen Tenten dan Konohamaru sebelum Sasuke berbuat macam-macam padanya.

- **~(^_^)~** -

"Jadi bagaimana, kalian menyetujuinya?" tanya Minato.

Naruto menatap tersenyum kearah dimana dua keluarga terpandang dari Uchiha dan Namikaze yang sudah duduk manis di ruang makan VVIP salah satu hotel bintang lima milik ayahnya. Saat ini ia sedang membahas perihal pertunangannya dan baru saja akan menjawab pendapatnya. "Ya Naru menerimanya" ucapnya memutuskan, membuat suasana tegang tadi menjadi sedikit mencair.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu ayam?" tanya Kyuubi dengan tak sopannya.

"Hn, aku menerimanya" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto membuat kedua belah pihak tersenyum lega.

"Kyaa akhirnya kita jadi besan Kushina-chan!" ujar Mikoto girang.

"Kau benar Miko-chan kya! kya!" ucap Kushina, mereka pun saling berpelukan dan melompat-lompat dengan tidak elitnya membuat sang kepala keluarga ber _sweet drop_.

"Akhirnya kau mendahuluiku outoto" ujar Itachi sambil merangkul Sasuke bangga, dan Sasuke hanya menatap datar kakaknya yang OOC.

"Karena aku sudah merestuimu karena paksaan Kushina dan karena kau sudah menjadi tunangan dan pastinya akan menjadi pendamping adikku, awas saja jika kau tak menjaganya dengan baik ayam!" ancam Kyuubi.

"Hn, aku akan menjaganya"

"Ck! Dasar ayam!" Kyuubi bersedekap dada. "Awas saja kau! Jika terjadi apa-apa pada adikku kau lah yang pertamakali kuhajar"

"Kyuu~ kaasan tak pernah mengajarimu untuk berkata kasar kan?~"

"Diam saja kau Kushina!"

"Apa katamu!? Dasar kau anak durhaka!" teriak Kushina sambil menjewer telinga Kyuubi dengan kencang.

"Waaa! Sakit Kushina!"

"Hahaha tidak usah pedulikan mereka berdua" Minato tertawa gugup. " Jadi bagaimana kalau kita bersulang untuk pertunangan Sasuke dan Naruto" ujar Minato sambil mengangkat segelas wine dihadapan mereka semua.

"Hn,tidak buruk juga" ujar Fugaku mengikuti Minato mengangkat gelasnya.

"CHRESS!" ujar mereka berbarengan dengan semangat, kecuali Kyuubi yang mengangkat gelasnya dengan ogah-ogahan karena telinganya sudah memerah dan berkedut sakit. Itachi hanya menatap prihatin sang kekasih dengan perhatian ia mengusap-ngusap punggung Kyuubi yang masih mengumpat-ngumpat marah dengan ibunya. Sementara sang ibu yang mendengar anaknya mengejeknya berteriak marah lagi dan berakhir sang ibu dan anaknya berlari mengitari meja makan, yang satu mencoba menghindar dari amukan dan yang satunya lagi berusaha mengejar untuk memberinya pelajaran tatakrama yang baik. Naruto dan yang lainnya tertawa lantang mendapat hiburan.

"Jadi kalian akan pergi lagi?" tanya Naruto sedih pada keluarganya termasuk keluarga Uchiha selain Sasuke yang akan pergi lagi untuk menyelesaikan urusan bisnis, padahal baru saja mereka berjumpa.

"Tenang saja Naru-chan, kami kan hanya ke luar kota hanya membutuhkan waktu 2 jam perjalanan. Jadi jika kau merindukan kami, kami bisa langsung menemuimu" ujar Itachi.

"Kau juga bisa menghubungi ayah, fugaku dan yang lainnya jika terjadi apa-apa" ucap Minato sambil memeluk anaknya sayang lalu pandangan Minato pun beralih kearah Sasuke. "Tolong jaga anakku" dan diangguki oleh Sasuke. Minato dan yang lainnya pun memasuki mobil dan hanya tersisa Kyuubi yang masih berada di luar.

"Jangan cengeng Naru, kami hanya pergi sampai proyek disana selesai"

"Sampai kapan?" tanya Naruto dengan mata membulat berkaca-kaca, uugh! Sudah lama Kyuubi tak melihat adik manisnya merengek manja padanya. Kyuubi pun memeluk adiknya.

"Hmm? Mungkin 2 bulan?"

"Uuh itu lama!"

Kyuubi terkekeh. "Kau urus saja cafeku setidaknya itu bisa menghilangkan rasa kesepianmu dan ada Sasuke juga bersamamu. Oh iya bagaimana menurutmu dengan cafeku? Keren kan?" bisiknya.

"Merepotkan dan membosankan" ujar Naruto singkat.

"Jangan bohong.. ku dengar dari Sai kau sering berkunjung"

"Sejak kapan kau suka mencampuri urusan orang lain Kyu?"

"Kyuu cepat masuk ke mobil jika kau masih ingin memakan apel lagi!~" ujar Kushina yang mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil.

"Cih! Kushina itu beraninya mengancam saja" ujar Kyuubi mendumel.

"Kau bilang apa Kyuu~" tubuh Kyuubi berjengit ketika mendengar suara ibunya yang penuh akan makna.

"Haik~ haik Kaasan ku yang cantik" ucap Kyuubi berteriak, memuji ibunya dengan ogah-ogahan. "Ya sudah Naru, kakak akan berangkat. Kau baik-baiklah disini, telpon aku jika si ayam ini berani macam-macam padamu" ujarnya berlalu memasuki mobil. Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi pun melambai kearah Naruto dan Sasuke untuk pergi. Kyuubi mengeluarkan kepalanya ia melambai keras kearah adiknya. "Bye Naru! Ayam awas jika kau berani macam-macam pada adikku!" Kyuubi mengeluarkan jari tengahnya yang mengarah ke Sasuke dan dengan itu juga ia mendapat pukulan sayang di kepalanya dari sang ibunda tercinta.

Naruto hanya bisa tertawa _sweet drop_ melihat kelakuan kakaknya, tangannya yang melambai kearah mobil yang sudah berlalu itu bahkan lupa iya turunkan. Sasuke merangkul tubuh Naruto.

"Jika Shikamaru disini ia pasti sudah bergumam kata 'merepotkan'" ujar Sasuke.

"Hahaha yah sudah pasti begitu"

"Tadi ku pikir kau akan menolak pertunangannya, mengingat kau masih marah padaku"

"Habis ada seorang teme yang berkata padaku sebelum acara berlangsung, walaupun aku menolaknya sekarang maupun nanti aku akan tetap menikah denganmu bagaimanapun caranya. Jadi untuk apa aku repot-repot membuang tenaga untuk hal yang tidak berguna. Iya kan?" Sasuke tersenyum menatap Naruto. Iya sangat tahu siapa seorang teme yang dikatakan Naruto itu, tentu saja itu dirinya. Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto.

Naruto terkejut dan kemudian berdecak. "Aiiss… kenapa kau suka sekali menciumku tiba-tiba begitu sih teme!"

Sasuke mengecup pipi Naruto sambil memeluknya. "Kau manis" Sasuke meringis merasakan sakit di kepalanya, Naruto menggeplaknya.

"Manis apanya?! Aku tuh tampan teme, lagipula kata manis itu cocoknya untuk makanan tau!" ucap Naruto mempautkan bibinya dan mengembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke mencubit pipi Naruto gemas sambil terkekeh. "Iya, iya kamu tampan" Sasuke menghentikan tawanya, ia menatap Naruto dengan senyum tulus yang jarang ia perlihatkan. Naruto terpesona, wajahnya memerah. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, ia mencium bibir Naruto. Naruto menutup matanya, sedikit ragu ia membalas ciuman Sasuke. Dengan bibir yang masih terpaut Sasuke menatap tersenyum kearah Naruto, untuk pertamakalinya Naruto membalas ciumannya. Sasuke merasa Naruto sudah menerima dirinya sepenuhnya dan ia sangat senang. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukan mereka dan ia mencium Naruto semakin dalam.

- **~(0_0)~Warning!~(0_0)-**

"Ugh.. teme~" Naruto mendesah, ia meremas baju Sasuke di bagian dada. Sasuke menciumnya tepat di ujung tangga atas dekat pintu apartemen mereka berada.

"Ssst, walau aku suka suara desahanmu tapi apa kau ingin yang lain melihat keadanmu?" Naruto menggeleng pelan, Sasuke mengecupnya. " _Good boy_ " Sasuke pun mengelus dada Naruto dan meremas pucuknya gemas.

"Ngghhn—" Naruto menggigit bibirnya, menahan suaranya agar tak terlalu keras terdengar. "Ngh! Ah! Sa-sasu ja-jangan ini masih di koridor" ucap Naruto panik ketika Sasuke berjongkok dan membuka resleting celananya.

"Tidak jika kau tidak terlalu berisik" Naruto menutup mukanya yang merona memerah ketika Sasuke menurunkan celananya berserta dalamannya, Naruto berjengit ketika Sasuke mengelus bagian selatan tubuhnya yang sudah menegang. Astaga! Jantung Naruto berdetak keras, pertamakalinya ia disentuh seintim ini. Mereka baru saja bertunangan dan Sasuke langsung menyerangnya. Seketika Naruto mengumpat kebejatan calon suaminya. Asfgtgh!

"Nghn!" Naruto berjengit dan meremas rambut Sasuke merasakan sensasi geli dan basah. "Sa-sasu! Ja-jangan jangan dihi akh! –sap!"

Sasuke melepaskan kulumannya lalu menepuk pantat kenyal Naruto. "Jangan terlalu tegang Naru" ucapnya dan mengecup-ngecup bibir Naruto menenangkan.

Naruto bernafas lega ketika Sasuke mau melepaskannya. Sasuke menyeringai, ia mengangkat sebelah kaki Naruto dan melingkarkan di pinggangnya. Jari telunjuknya pun mengarah ke hole Naruto. "Ahkg!—mhng" Naruto hampir saja menjerit jika saja Sasuke tak melumat bibirnya. Naruto memejamkan matanya, air matanya tergenang di sudut matanya, rasanya menyakitkan. "Sa-sakit"

"Sst.. tenanglah Naru, aku sedang melebarkannya agar kau tak terlalu sakit nantinya" ujar Sasuke menenangkan sambil mengecup-ngecup wajah Naruto. Sasuke menambah jarinya menjadi tiga, Naruto menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan agar ia tak berteriak sakit. Sasuke yang melihatnya menjilat bibir Naruto dan melumatnya mencegah Naruto melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Su-suke-hiks-sakit" mendengar Naruto menangis membuat Sasuke panik dan merasa bersalah.

"Maaf Naru.. kau ingin kita berhenti? Aku bisa mengeluarkan jariku sekarang" sebenarnya Naruto ingin sekali mengangguk tapi ia tak bisa, ia tak mau melihat wajah Sasuke yang kecewa dan pada akhirnya pun ia menggeleng.

"Di-di kamar" Sasuke tersenyum, ia mengecup-ngecup lagi wajah Naruto dengan sayang.

"Aku janji akan melakukannya dengan perlahan, jika sakit kau bisa menggigitku ok?" Naruto mengangguk pelan. Sasuke pun menggendong Naruto dengan kedua kaki Naruto yang melingkar di pinggangnya, membiarkan celana Naruto bergelantungan di sebelah kaki Naruto dan jarinya yang masih keluar masuk didalam Naruto. Membuka pintu apartemennya dan menutupnya kembali. Sesekali Sasuke menambahkan jarinya.

"Hyaa! Sasu!" Naruto mengeratkan kakinya di pinggang Sasuke, dadanya membusung ketika ia merasa seperti tersengat aliran listrik ringan saat jari Sasuke tak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu didalam tubuhnya. Ia merasa ingin segera keluar. "Nngh~ Sa-sasu emhg-a-aku mau pi-pipis" Sasuke yang mengerti membaringkan tubuh Naruto di sofa, ia melebarkan kaki Naruto dan mempercepat tangannya masuk keluar menyentuh titik sensitive Naruto. Tak lupa Sasuke menjilat nipple Naruto dan membuat banyak kissmark didadanya. Sebelah tangan Sasuke yang lain memainkan barang Naruto yang semakin menegang siap menumpahkan hasratnya. "Kyaakkh! Sa-sasu!~"

Nafas Naruto terengah-engah, wajahnya merona sempurna. Sasuke membuka baju Naruto yang masih melekat di tubuh tan nya, tentu saja baju yang melekat di tubuh Sasuke juga ia lepaskan membuat mereka toples tanpa sehelai benang pun. "Naru aku sudah tak tahan lagi" Sasuke mengecup-ngecup bibir Naruto minta pengertian. Naruto yang sudah lelah hanya mengangguk. "Arigatou.." Sasuke tersenyum dan melumat bibir Naru sebentar. Sasuke pun melebarkan kaki Naruto kembali. Naruto sempat syok melihat ukuran Sasuke 'Ya ampun apa muat?!' Naruto menegukkan ludahnya.

"Aku masukkan Naru" ucap Sasuke dengan perlahan ia memasukkannya.

"Sa-sakit te-terlalu besar..nghg!" kepala Naruto menggeleng-geleng ke kanan dan kiri menahan sakit.

"Relaks Naru ugh! Jangan meremasku terlalu keras. Agh! Sempit sekali" Naruto mengatur nafasnya, membuatnya untuk tenang agar Sasuke dapat memasukinya dengan mudah dan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat.

"Agh!" mereka mendesah lega ketika Sasuke berhasil memasukkan semuanya. Wajah Naruto memerah, dirinya merasa penuh. "A-aku bergerak Naru" dan perkataan itu membuat Sasuke bergerak yang semakin lama semakin cepat, apartemen Sasuke bergema suara desahan dan aroma percintaan menguar dan menyebar, berakhir dengan keluarnya cairan putih yang membuat perut Naruto terasa penuh.

- **~(^_^)~~** -

" _Oi dobe…_

 _Dobe… be.. bangun…" terdengar suara khas anak kecil memanggil-manggil, Naruto tak tahu siapa yang dipanggil oleh anak kecil itu tapi mendengar panggilan familiar itu mengingatkannya akan seseorang._

" _Dobe bangun!" Naruto merasa ada yang menarik tangannya, tubuhnya terasa berguling dan jatuh melawan grafitasi tanpa bisa mencegahnya, ia terjatuh._

 _Naruto membuka matanya, ia meringis nyeri merasakan sakit di sekitar tubuhnya. "Aduh! Apa sih yang kau lakukan?! Itu bahaya tau!" ucap Naruto berteriak pada siapapun orang yang menariknya jatuh. Ia melihat ada kursi panjang berwarna putih mungkin ia terjatuh disana tadi lalu matanya beralih pada tumpukan salju di tanah. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya, banyak anak-anak bermain disana ada yang saling melempar salju, membuat boneka salju dll. Naruto sangat yakin dirinya berada di taman sekarang, ia merasa pernah ke taman ini dan merasa tak asing dengan kejadian yang dilaluinya kini. 'Eh?Tunggu dulu sejak kapan ia di taman? Rasanya tadi ia bersama Sasuke. Apa ia sedang bermimpi?'_

" _Hn,kau selalu tidur sehabis nangis. Aku capek nunggu kamu, Dobe" ujar seorang anak kecil, mungkin anak kecil itu yang membangunkannya tadi._

" _Berhenti memanggilku dobe, tidak sopan memanggil dobe pada orang dewasa tau!" dirinya sungguh kesal dipanggil dengan sebutan itu oleh seorang anak kecil sifatnya benar-benar mirip Sasuke. 'Siapa sih dia?' batin Naruto kesal, ia pun menoleh menatap anak kecil itu eh tapi tunggu dulu kenapa wajah anak kecil itu terlihat buram? ia ingin bertanya namun bibirnya seakan terkunci mencegahnya untuk bertanya pada anak kecil itu._

" _Dewasa apanya? Tubuhmu bahkan lebih pendek dariku" dengus anak kecil itu menciptakan kabut tipis di sekitar wajahnya yang masih terlihat buram._

" _Naruto-chan…" kali ini ada suara lain yang memanggil namanya, Naruto menoleh, seorang laki-laki yang Naruto perkirakan sekitar senior high school._

" _Kaneki…" nama itu keluar dari bibir tanpa bisa dicegah. Bisa kurasakan ekspresi wajahku berubah dengan lengkungan senyum di bibir. Rasa senang datang begitu sesosok laki-laki ini datang. Siapa dia? Kutolehkan lagi kepalaku pada seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek, wajahnya mereka masih sama-sama tak terlihat. Berkabut, seolah-olah ada yang menghalangi. Gadis itu bergelayut pada tangan yang Naruto tahu bernama Kaneki. Hatinya sedikit sakit tapi tak sesakit ketika Sasuke mencium orang lain selain dirinya di café AM kemarin._

 _Kaneki mendekati wajahnya, ia berbisik. "Ne, Naru, akhirnya aku bisa mengajaknya jalan-jalan malam natal nanti. Doakan aku agar bisa mengutarakan perasaanku ya Naru-chan" ekspresiku kembali berubah pias dengan terpaksa aku tersenyum pada laki-laki itu. Kaneki menjauhkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum dan mengusap-ngusap kepalaku. "Aku akan mengantarnya pulang, kalian pulangnya jangan terlalu larut udaranya terlalu dingin hari ini nanti kalian sakit. Oh iya yang tadi kubilang rahasiakan ya Naru. Bye~" Kaneki melambaikan tangannya, bersama gadis itu mereka pergi menjauhiku. Aku hanya menatap kosong._

 _Kurasakan ada yang menarik kepalaku, aroma mint dapat kucium dari hidungku ketika kepalaku dibawanya bersandar pada dada seorang anak kecil yang mendorongku jatuh tadi. Kutatap anak kecil itu dari bawah karena ia sedang merangkulku dengan posisi kami yang sedang duduk, walau wajahnya tidak terlihat Naruto masih dapat melihat jika anak kecil itu sedang memakan tomat. Kepala anak kecil itu bergerak menoleh, ia menghentikan kunyahannya dan menyodorkan tomat yang ia makan tadi. "Kau mau?"_

 _Aku menggeleng dan mengerucutkan bibirku. "Aku ga suka tomat" ia mengangkat kedua bahunya._

" _Ya sudah" ia merangkulku lebih erat, wajahku semakin menempel pada dadanya namun aku tak kesal justru ketika aku mendengar detak jantungnya yang seirama membuatku merasa nyaman. "Jangan terlalu memikirkan orang lain yang sudah menemukan kebahagiannya dan melupakan orang yang selalu menantimu Naru, akan banyak orang terluka termasuk dirimu sendiri" Naruto kembali menatap anak laki-laki itu sambil berkedip bingung. "Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir nanti kepalamu sakit, aku maklum dengan kapasitas otakmu dobe" ucapnya sambil menyeringai. Naruto dengan refleks mencubit pinggangnya._

" _Urusai teme!" Anak kecil itu terkekeh membuat Naruto merona sangat jarang sekali melihat senyumnya yang biasanya selalu berwajah datar membuatnya tampak menawan. Entah ia tahu darimana, ia merasakan sendiri perasaan itu. Naruto pun ikut tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit. Walau ia tak tahu siapa, namun Naruto merasa sangat dekat dan nyaman._

Naruto membuka matanya dengan senyum di bibirnya, ia memandang sekitar. Ini di apartemen Sasuke, ternyata benar apa yang ia alami barusan adalah mimpi. Mimpinya tadi terasa nyata dan anehnya ia merasa pernah melaluinya. Di pandangnya wajah Sasuke yang masih tertidur di sampingnya sambil memeluknya, ia merasa sangat familiar dengan pelukan Sasuke seperti anak kecil dalam mimpinya rasanya sangat nyaman dan hangat dan…

Naruto menempelkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke.

Aroma mintnya…

Irama jantung yang seirama layaknya tangga nada dari sebuah lagu yang menenangkan..

Sasuke benar-benar mirip…

Apakah dia sosok anak kecil itu?

- **~(^_^)~~** -

"Ck! Hei teme! berhenti menggangguku, aku sedang masak" ucap kesal Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai, ia semakin menempelkan tubuhnya. "Biar saja" Naruto mendengus kesal, ia pun melanjutkan memotong tomat untuk dijadikan sup. Tangan kanan Sasuke terjulur mengambil seiris buah tomat, ia menggigit kecil potongan tomat itu. Naruto berkedip memandangnya, sementara Sasuke menatap bingung kearah Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja jadi diam. "Kau mau?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyodorkan setengah sisa irisan tomat dari gigitan Sasuke. Naruto mengerjap tersadar, dengan pelan ia menggeleng.

"Ya sudah" Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya dan memakan habis sisa tomat itu. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika ia melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan intens. "Ada apa?"

Naruto menaruh pisaunya, ia berbalik memandang Sasuke. "Kau tahu teme tadi aku bermimpi, mimpinya aneh seolah-olah aku merasa pernah mengalami kejadiannya"

"Hn? Kau mimpi apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya memainkan poni Naruto.

"Aku bermimpi aku bertemu seorang anak kecil sikapnya sangat mirip seperti apa yang kau lakukan tadi. Di mimpi itu juga aku bertemu seseorang juga, kalau tak salah aku memanggilnya Kaneki. Saat itu aku merasa, aku sedang patah hati melihat Kaneki bergandengan dengan seorang perempuan, tapi anak kecil itu menghiburku walau ia hanya memelukku dan berbicara beberapa patah kata saja. Aku tahu ia sedang menghiburku, aku merasa bahagia walau aku tak tahu siapa dia dan bagaimana rupanya. Aku merasa senang ia memperhatikanku" ujar Naruto dengan pandangan jauh mengingat mimpinya mengenai anak kecil itu, ia tersenyum.

"Menurutmu bagaimana dengan mimpiku suke?" tanyanya namun Sasuke hanya terdiam membisu, Naruto pun menoleh kembali kearah Sasuke. "Teme? kau mendengar ceritaku kan?"

"Oooi teme, rohmu masih ditubuhmu kan?" Naruto menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke tersadar.

"Ah iya…"

Naruto merenggut. "Kau mendengarku kan tadi?"

"Tentu saja" Sasuke tersenyum. "Lalu mengenai mimpi itu, apa kau ingat yang anak kecil itu katakan?"

"Eh kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?" tanya Naruto heran, biasanya Sasuke tak mau tahu suatu hal yang tidak penting baginya.

"Ah.. aku hanya penasaran, bagaimana cara seorang anak kecil bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu dariku, tunanganmu sendiri" ucap Sasuke tersenyum kembali walau agak terlihat kaku.

"Dasar teme, itu kan hanya mimpi kenapa kau jadi menganggap serius?"tanya Naruto heran, namun kemudian terdiam ketika Sasuke menatapnya intens, ok sekarang Sasuke benar-benar dalam mode serius. Naruto menghela nafas. "Baiklah-baiklah akan kukatakan" ujar Naruto menyerah.

"Kalau tak salah ia mengatakan hal aneh, entahlah aku sendiri juga tak tahu apa yang dikatakannya tapi ia mengatakan _'Jangan terlalu memikirkan orang lain yang sudah menemukan kebahagiannya dan melupakan orang yang selalu menantimu, akan banyak orang terluka termasuk dirimu sendiri'_ begitu katanya teme, menurutmu apa maksudnya?" ucap Naruto sambil mengingat-ngingat, ia kemudian bertanya kembali.

Namun Sasuke tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto, tubuh Sasuke tegang, Sasuke mengusap wajahnya. Naruto menatap bingung Sasuke. "Kau kenapa?"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya menghilangkan rasa tegang di dirinya. "Lalu apa kau ingat nama anak kecil itu Naruto?"

"Kau sedang tak sakit kan teme? wajahmu pucat" bukannya menjawab, Naruto mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasuke yang berubah seketika.

Sasuke mengusap lagi wajahnya yang terlihat gusar, kedua tangannya terangkat memegang bahu Naruto. "Katakan saja padaku Naru, apa kau tau nama anak kecil itu"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan teme? kenapa sikapmu jadi aneh"

"Katakan saja padaku!" ujar Sasuke berteriak secara tiba-tiba membuat Naruto berjengit kaget. "Katakan padaku Naru… katakan!"

Naruto memejamkan matanya ketika Sasuke kembali berteriak padanya dan meremas bahunya dengan erat. "Baiklah! Oke! Aku tidak tahu! Ia tidak menyebutkan namanya. Bahkan aku juga tak tahu bagaimana rupanya! Aku hanya tahu dia memanggilku dobe. Hanya itu!" ujar Naruto, sudut matanya mulai terdapat bulir-bulir air mata karena Sasuke meneriakinya.

"Maka cobalah untuk mengetahuinya, cobalah kau mengingat itu" ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Itu hanya mimpi kan?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang memerah siap menumpahkan air matanya. Ia sedih melihat Sasuke bersikap aneh padanya.

"Ingat saja muka atau nama anak kecil itu, dobe" ucap Sasuke lagi menatap tajam kearah Naruto, Naruto yang takut memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk melaksanakan perintah Sasuke untuk lebih memfokuskan pikirannya pada anak kecil dalam mimpinya itu. Berharap agar ia bisa melihat rupa dari anak kecil itu.

Dalam pikiran Naruto, Naruto dapat melihat berbagai macam ekspresi dari anak kecil itu dari ia tersenyum, marah, berwajah datar namun dari semua itu Naruto tak dapat melihat wajahnya. Wajahnya selalu berkabut seperti ada yang menghalangi.

" _Orang lain mengatakan kau bagaikan matahari tapi bagiku kau itu seperti bintang. Bintang yang berhasil menerangi duniaku sama seperti langit itu"_ Naruto melihat sekilas kejadian lain dari anak kecil itu, anak kecil itu menunjuk langit malam yang bertabur bintang, kemudian tubuh Naruto seperti terbawa kembali pada kejadian yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

" _Kau tunggu saja, aku akan segera kembali"_ hati Naruto merasa perih ketika sosok anak kecil itu pergi berlari menjauhinya dan menghampiri seorang gadis yang tak ia tahu juga kejadian itu menghilang kembali.

"A-aku tak bisa" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kepalanya terasa sakit ketika ia mencoba memikirkan anak kecil itu.

"Cobalah lagi Naru, cobalah untuk terus mengingatnya" Sasuke menempelkan dahi mereka berdua. Naruto memejamkan matanya lagi dengan air mata mengalir menahan perasaannya yang sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul karena gambaran pikirannya sebelumnya dan menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya.

Naruto dapat melihat lagi beberapa kejadian kecil yang berbayang di pikirannya, hilang timbul bagaikan kaset rusak dan tubuh Naruto bergetar ketika ia melihat darah dimana-mana. Darah menggenang mengelilingi tubuhnya yang berbaring di jalanan. Pandangannya memburam dan jalanan terasa sepi. Dari balik darah yang mengaliri matanya, Naruto dapat melihat kaki seseorang yang berjalan mendekat padanya dengan tergesa. Ternyata anak kecil itu yang menghampirinya. Walau rupa anak kecil itu masih terlihat berkabut tapi Naruto tahu anak kecil itu sedang panik dan ketakutan terlihat dari tubuhnya yang bergetar dan tiada henti memanggil namanya.

" _Naru!_

 _Naru—_

Naruto!"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah khawatir. Naruto tak sadar jika wajahnya sudah penuh dengan air mata, bahkan bajunya terasa basah karena keringat dingin yang mengalir.

Dengan wajah yang sudah pias pucat Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke. "A-aku melihat banyak darah.."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Darah, darah dimana-mana. Ditubuhku, dijalan… haah!" Naruto menghela nafasnya kasar, nafasnya terburu-buru seperti habis berlari berpuluh-puluh kilometer. "A-aku melihat anak kecil itu berjalan mendekatiku dengan tubuh bergetar memanggilku berulang kali, aku sudah mencoba agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya tapi aku tak bisa. Teme i-itu tak nyata kan? katakan itu hanya mimpi" tubuh Naruto mendadak bergetar. "Aku takut.. aku seperti telah ditinggalkan dengan tubuh tergeletak tak berdaya di jalan dengan penuh darah" Naruto meremas kepalanya keras. "Sakit! Huuh! sakit sekali! Hiks- teme-hiks sakit!"

"Na-naru kau kenapa?" Sasuke memegang tubuh Naruto dengan panik. Sasuke refleks menangkap tubuh Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja terjatuh. Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto. "Naru-naru! Hei Naru kau kenapa! Naru sadarlah!" Sasuke mencoba membangunkan Naruto namun Naruto tak kunjung sadar, ia pingsan. Berusaha untuk tetap tenang Sasuke menggendong Naruto dan membawanya kearah kamar untuk dibaringkan dikasur miliknya. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya di saku celana. Ia memencet nomor kontak seseorang yang sudah dihapalnya dengan cepat.

Sasuke berjalan panik menanti sambungan telponnya. **Treek~** terdengar sambungan telpon yang diangkat dari seseorang yang di telponnya, tanpa mengucap salam dan tanpa menunggu sapaan dari orang itu Sasuke membuka suaranya. "Kabuto cepat kesini, aku memerlukan bantuanmu. Aku akan mengirimi lokasiku padamu fia sms" dengan itu Sasuke menutup sambungan telponnya kembali dan mengirimkan alamatnya pada dokter pribadi keluarganya, berharap agar ia sampai disini dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke cepat ketika melihat Kabuto telah menyelesaikan pemeriksaannya.

"Sebelumnya apa kau bisa bercerita mengenai Naruto sebelum ia pingsan? Maksudku apa yang Naruto lakukan beberapa saat sebelum ia pingsan"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto?"

"Tidak terjadi hal buruk padanya bahkan ia tak menunjukkan gejala sakit maupun kelelahan tapi aku sedikit heran kenapa tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya dan beberapa kali aku mendengar ia menggumam. Bisa kau ceritakan padaku?"

"Apa harus?"

Kabuto menyerngitkan alisnya. "Tentu saja jika itu menyangkut pasienku"

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang masih terbaring dengan cemas. "Tidak disini"

 **.**

"Hmm jadi begitu.." Kabuto mengangguk paham ketika Sasuke telah mengakhiri ceritanya. "Kau mengatakan bahwa Naruto telah mengalami kecelakaan dan tidak mengingatmu dimana kau dulunya adalah sahabat Naruto, lalu Naruto tiba-tiba saja bermimpi suatu kejadian dimana kalian benar-benar mengalami kejadian itu"

Kabuto mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Dari analisaku, ingatan Naruto mulai kembali. Tapi Sasuke kau tidak seharusnya memaksanya untuk mengingat. Naruto mengalami kecelakaan bertahun-tahun lalu dan kehilangan ingatannya juga, ia pasti akan mengalami syok sesaat ketika bayangan kejadian yang dulu ia lupakan kini muncul terus-menerus secara tiba-tiba di pikirannya"

"Lalu kapan Naruto akan mengingat semuanya?" tanya Sasuke.

Kabuto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah itu tergantung dari Naruto sendiri, yang pasti biarkan saja ingatan itu muncul secara perlahan" Kabuto menatap kearah Sasuke yang larut dalam pikirannya. "Tenanglah, cepat atau lambat Naruto akan mengingat semuanya dan dengan itu semua pasti butuh proses. Bersabarlah" ujar Kabuto.

"Hn, tapi aku minta kau untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari orang lain termasuk keluargaku, mereka tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto dan mereka juga tak tahu jika aku pernah bersahabat dengan Naruto. Mereka akan khawatir jadi rahasiakan hal ini dari mereka" ucap Sasuke memerintah dan mengakhiri percakapan mereka saat itu juga.

- **~(^_^)~~** -

Naruto membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan getaran android di kantong celananya. Ia pun mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata dari Iruka. "Halo.. paman, ada apa?" ia meremas kepalanya yang terasa berat, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah kertas dan thermometer disebelahnya.

Naruto mengambil sebuah catatan di meja dekat tempat tidur, sambil mendengarkan ocehan Iruka disebrang Naruto membaca catatan itu.

 **Aku pergi membeli obat untukmu**

 **Sasuke**

Obat? untukku? Naruto kembali mengambil thermometer yang sudah tertera angka 38,0 derajat. Naruto memegang dahinya. Hangat… ah rupanya dia sedang sakit sekarang, pantas saja kepalanya terasa berat. "…Maafkan aku paman, kita tunda saja pemotretannya. Sepertinya aku sedang sakit" Naruto terdiam mendengar suara pamannya yang kembali mengoceh. Naruto tersenyum, pasti disebrang sana pamannya sedang panik ketika mendengarnya sedang sakit.

"Iya paman, aku akan istirahat"

"…"

"Iya.. iya… Naru juga akan minum obatnya juga.. ne~" **—Pip**. Naruto mematikan sambungan telphonenya. Naruto menghela nafasnya, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang ya? Ia malas tidur lagi. **Kruyuuk~** Naruto memegang perutnya. Aah~ sepertinya makan bukan ide yang buruk.

Naruto bersenandung sambil membalik adonan pancake. Walau Naruto sedang sakit kalau soal makan tidak mungkin kan ia tunda. Terdengar suara gemertik air, Naruto menatap jendela yang menampilkan dibalik kaca hujan sedang deras-derasnya. "Si teme sudah bawa payung belum ya?" Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Dia kan bawa mobil"

Naruto terdiam sebentar lalu mengetik pesan untuk Sasuke, sedikit khawatir juga dengan tunangannya.

 **From: Naru**

 **To: Teme Jelek**

 **Teme, kau dimana?**

Naruto menekan tobol send, tak beberapa lama hpnya bergetar.

 **From: Sasuke**

 **To: Dobe**

 **Aku sedang di apotek, tunggulah aku sedang menunggu hujan reda.**

 **Kau mau ku belikan sesuatu?**

Naruto bingung, ia pun menelphone Sasuke. "Halo teme? kau tidak pakai mobil?" ucapnya ketika Sasuke mengangkat panggilannya.

" **Aku pakai mobil tadi, tapi mobilnya sekarang mogok. Aku lupa mengisi bensinnya** " ucap Sasuke. " **Ah.. dinginnya..** " keluh Sasuke dari sebrang sana, dari dulu ia memang tak terlalu suka cuaca dingin hal itu mengingatkannya kejadian Naruto ketika mengalami kecelakaan.

Naruto mendesah. "Aish teme ini, kenapa mengisi bensin saja kau bisa lupa"

Sasuke memasukkan sebelah tangannya yang dingin ke kantong celananya. " **Hn** "

Naruto berkedut kesal mendengar gumaman Sasuke yang tidak jelas itu. "Lalu bagaimana? Kau tidak mungkin lama-lama menunggu hujan kan? Hujan deras loh teme~ rasanya hujannya bisa memakan waktu lama" Naruto menunggu jawaban Sasuke tapi Sasuke hanya terdiam mungkin bingung mau menjawab apa.

" **Kau sudah makan?** " hanya itu yang Sasuke ucapkan, tidak nyambung sama sekali.

"Aish! Tunggu saja di situ teme, aku akan menjemputmu!" kesal Naruto.

" **Jangan bersikap bodoh, kau sedang sakit—** " **–Tuut—tuut**. Disebramg sana Sasuke mengumpat pada hpnya. "Aish.. si dobe itu" dengan terpaksa ia meminta tolong pada pelayan di kediamannya untuk mengurus mobilnya agar Naruto bisa pulang tanpa terkena hujan dan angin malam.

"Loh Sasuke-kun?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya dari hp dan menatap seorang cewek berambut pink pendek. "Sakura?"

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Sakura, ia mendekati Sasuke dan menutup payungnya.

"Kau tentu tahu kenapa aku disini" ucap Sasuke, kalau bukan membeli obat lalu untuk apa dia berdiri di apotek sekarang. Pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak ditanyakan. Sasuke mendengus. 'Dasar aneh'

Sakura tertawa gugup. "Aku juga mau beli obat, persediaan di rumah sedang habis. Kau tidak pulang?"

"Mobilku mati kehabisan bahan bakar" ujar Sasuke sambil mengetik beberapa pesan pada Naruto menanyakan keberadaannya sekarang.

"Mau menumpang padaku?" tanya Sakura menawarkan.

"Tidak perlu, ada seseorang yang akan menjemputku" ucap Sasuke dingin masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari hp.

"Aku akan berteduh sambil minum teh hangat. Kau mau ikut? Kau bisa menunggu jemputanmu disana" ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah mini café tepat di depan apotek. "Lagipula udaranya terlalu dingin sekarang"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya menciptakan kabut tipis yang keluar dari mulutnya karena udara dingin. "Baiklah.." ucapnya setelah menaruh hpnya di kantong jaket.

Naruto mengusap-ngusap tangannya yang dingin sambil membawa payung. "Ah.. sebentar lagi sampai~" ucap Naruto senang berlari kecil menuju kearah apotek yang tidak terlalu jauh lagi. Naruto menatap bingung pintu masuk apotek, bukankah seharusnya Sasuke menunggunya disini. 'Mungkin ia menunggu di dalam' pikir Naruto lalu masuk kedalam apotek itu tapi batang hidung Sasuke tak terlihat dimatanya bahkan petugas apotek mengatakan Sasuke sudah keluar dari tadi. Dengan wajah memerah karena demam Naruto mengambil handphonenya untuk menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke. Tapi hpnya sudah menunjukkan sebuah pesan dari Sasuke.

"Uum? Café dekat apotek sebelah kanan" Naruto mengangguk mengerti, ia memasukkan hpnya kembali dan berjalan mencari café disekitarnya. "Ah! Itu dia!" ucap Naruto riang berlari kearah dimana terdapat kaca besar yang menampilkan sosok Sasuke di dalam café itu sedang duduk sendirian, semakin mempercepat langkahnya berniat mengetuk kaca itu untuk mengagetkan Sasuke namun langkah kaki Naruto melambat ketika Naruto melihat ada seorang gadis berambut pink menghampiri dan duduk di depan Sasuke.

'Gadis itu.. bukankah yang pernah ia lihat di café AM? Gadis yang mencium Sasuke..' pikir Naruto sontak membuatnya berdiri diam tak jauh dari jendela cafe di depannya. Naruto melihat gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah kertas persegi panjang pada Sasuke, ia tak tahu kertas apa itu tapi kejadian selanjutnya membuat Naruto terkejut. Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja memeluk Sasuke. Naruto menjatuhkan payungnya ketika Sasuke malah membalas dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu, Naruto memegang dadanya yang terasa nyeri. Air matanya mengalir di pipi membaur bersama derasnya air hujan yang sudah membasahi tubuhnya. Naruto berjalan mudur perlahan menundukkan wajahnya lalu berlari menjauhi Sasuke.

Bayangan-bayangan sosok anak kecil kembali terngiang di pikirannya. Kejadiannya persis seperti yang dialami Sasuke dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya saja lokasi pada bayangan di pikirannya menunjukkan taman. Naruto berjongkok dan meremas rambutnya, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit ketika bayangan-bayangan itu terus datang. Dibawah derasnyanya hujan suara tangisan Naruto teredam.

- **~(^_^)~~** -

Naruto menatap gedung di depannya, hujan masih mengguyur tubuh mungilnya yang telah menggigil kedinginan. Ia memasuki café itu dengan tatapan kosong. Banyak mata dari para tamu menatap heran Naruto. Bagaimana tidak? Untuk berada di café yang terkenal dengan host tempat para host-host tampan berkumpul tentu penampilannya terlihat sangat kacau, rambut pirang lepek terkena guyuran air hujan disertai bajunya dan sepatunya yang basah, terlihat sangat kumuh. Para pengunjung yang melihat Naruto aneh sambil berjalan menjauh dari tubuh Naruto yang basah menciptakan lingkaran kosong di sekeliling Naruto. Naruto menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hei kenapa disini banyak berkumpul?" Utakata menatap heran para pelanggan yang bergerombol mengelilingi sesuatu, seperti sedang menghindar. Utakata menatap terkejut sesosok orang berambut pirang ditengah-tengah lingkaran manusia itu. "Naruto?!" Utakata berjalan mendekat dengan terburu-buru, para pelanggan menjauh dari arah jangkauan Utakata tak mau mencari masalah dengan salah satu host di café AM itu.

"Astaga Naruto! kenapa kau bisa basah begini?" tanya Utakata. "Ayo ikut, aku akan mengambilkanmu handuk" menggenggam lengan Naruto yang terbalut jaket basah. Naruto tak bergeming, Utakata kembali berdiri di depan Naruto. "Ada apa?"

Naruto tak menjawab, ia malah menempelkan kepalanya di dada Utakata lalu menangis dengan kerasnya. Utakata awalnya panik dan bingung, namun kemudian ia hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto menenangkan. "Sudah-sudah jangan menangis lagi.. kau baik-baik saja sekarang" gumam Utakata di telinga Naruto.

"Ada apa ini?" ucap Yahiko berjalan mendekat kearah Utakata bersama para host yang lainnya ketika mendengar suara tangisan yang keras.

"Utakata! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto!?" Sai menggeram marah ketika ia melihat Naruto yang di peluk Utakata. Ia mendekati Utakata bersiap untuk menjauhkannya dari Naruto.

" _Mendokusai_ , maaf _minna-san_ café AM hari ini akan tutup lebih awal jadi mohon untuk meninggalkan café sekarang" ucap Shikamaru mengusir pengunjung sekaligus mencegah banyak mata yang melihat kejadian ini, dibantu oleh Kiba dan yang lainnya bergerak cepat meminta pengunjung untuk meninggalkan cafe.

Para pengunjung mendesah kecewa, mereka sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan lesu mereka keluar dari café. "Maaf telah mengecewakan kalian _my lord_ , silahkan berkunjung lagi besok" ujar Neji sambil tersenyum bisnis, lalu menutup serta mengunci pintu masuk café mencegah tamu tak diundang datang dan melihat 'kejadian besar' yang mungkin saja kembali lagi layaknya kejadian ketika perkelahian Sasuke dan Utakata terjadi.

 **TBC**

yuhuuuu! SPESIAL TAON BARU! Chap ini Rin bikin panjang! Bagaimana? Bagus tak? Tinggal satu chap lagi ff ini bakal tamat loh!

Lama sudah Rin tak berkunjung di dunia FF, bagaimana kabar kalian semua minna-san?!

Akhir-akhir ini FF sedang sepi-sepinya ya? Jadi sedih… (Padahal ff Rin juga sama saja, lama updatenya wkwkwk! Gomenne~ soalnya Rin sama sekali ga bisa buat kalo ga ada ide, itu adalah kelemahan Rin paling fatal saat membuat ff) jika ada ide dan ketika Rin akan membuatnya pasti ada aja halangan dan ketika akan membuatnya lagi, ide di pikiran hilang entah kemana.. Rin serius loh, ga boong..

Nah selain itu kadang kala ketika ada ide cerita dan akan membuatnya namun Rin entah kenapa hanya bisa terdiam menatap layar laptop bingung mau nulis apa dan percakapan bagaimana yang harus Rin tulis agar sampai ke konflik cerita, lumanyan susah juga buatnya. Butuh waktu dan pikiran tapi Rin seneng kok, setidaknya bisa dipakai untuk waktu luang dan ada yang masih menunggu cerita Rin.. kyaa!~ senengnya masih ada yang setia sama Rin!

Walau kadang Rin tidak membalas komen minna-san, tapi Rin selalu baca berulang kali review yang kalian berikan sambil senyum-senyum sendiri bak orang gila di kamar. ^_^ wkwkwk!

Lumanyan review kalian Rin jadikan sebagai bahan bakar semangat untuk membuat ff ini.

Sudah dulu ya perbincangan Rin, Rin mengucapkan banyak terimakasih buat minna-san yang selalu mendukung, menunggu, membaca, memfollow, favorit, dan meriview ff Rin…

Tetep baca ff Rin ya~ semoga di tahun ini impian kita semua tercapai, dan menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi.. (:

Bye" (^3^)~ See ya next time minna~

Shizuka Kirarin

 **Wattpad** : Shizuka or Shizuka_kirarin

Oh iya Rin lupa kasi tau di wattpad Rin baru update yang Home Curse saja tapi special SasuNaru dan ada gambarnya, biar agak greget gitu pas baca. Yah walau tu gambar bukan karya Rin. Rin download di mbah G**gle sih tapi semoga aj kalian suka.


End file.
